Antes de la luna llena
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Remus Lupin creía que si regresaba a Hogwarts las cosas mejorarian, o al menos estaba convencido de que no podían ponerse peor.     Pero la desparición de Hermione Granger, le demostrará que estaba equibocado.
1. De como las palabras de un Malfoy

1:De cómo las palabras de un Malfoy te revelan la verdad aunque tú la niegues. 

Analizando la situación fríamente, debía alegrarse de regresar a Hogwarts, aunque él mismo había dimitido hace tres años, a decir verdad, nada le decía que su situación hubiese cambiado a mejor, más bien todo lo contrario, todo había ido a peor, su mejor amigo había muerto, y un brujo tenebroso tenia amenazado el lugar al que se dirigía, por otro lado tampoco esperaba que los alumnos allí internados hubiesen olvidado su…problemilla, de hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que lo tenían muy presente, en definitiva, la cosa no pintaba bien, pero él se alegraba, al fin y al cabo gustaba de la enseñanza, gustaba transmitiendo sus conocimientos, y le convendría alejarse y tratar de olvidar el hecho de que todos sus amigos habían muerto, de que él era el único que continuaba con vida y el que menos lo merecía.

Todas sus sospechas se confirmaron en la estación de tren, donde varios jóvenes, con bastante poca discreción le señalaban y murmuraban en voz baja y trataban de evitar su mirada como si eso sólo les fuese a contagiar su…dolencia.

Su único medio para regresar era el expreso que todos los alumnos tomaban para ir a la escuela a primeros de setiembre, su situación económica no había mejorado, al menos en Hogwarts el trabajo era seguro, el director confiaba en él, cosa que no podía decir de sí mismo.

Oyó un grito y voces a su espalda, ya preparado para lo peor, giró sobre sus talones.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Profesor Lupin!-Alguien corrió hacía él y se lanzó tan fuerte y de improviso a sus brazos que casi lo lanza al suelo.-¡No lo puedo creer!

-No recuerdo haberla visto nunca tan efusiva.- Comentó una voz por encima de su hombro, quizás un poco molesta.

Cuando miró en aquella dirección y vio quien protestaba no pudo evitar sonreír, allí Ron Weasley lo miraba enfurruñado, al lado de un sonriente Harry Potter, entonces, la voz femenina que continuaba aferrada a su cuello era…

-¡Hermione!-La apartó de sí para ver lo cambiada que estaba y ella le sonrió amablemente.-Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estáis?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer semejante pregunta, pensando que tal vez incomodaría a Harry, recordándole la muerte de su padrino.

Pero la sonrisa continuaba en sus rostros, ahora también en el de Ron, que sujetaba el gato de Hermione que por poco no salía volando con la carrera de la joven.

-Maravillosamente profesor.-Contestó Hermione que continuaba a su lado con una amplísima sonrisa que él no podía más que corresponder.-Hemos pasado el verano juntos en la Madriguera, esperábamos que usted nos visitara.

Lupin alzó las cejas y miró sobre el hombro de la joven, asegurándose de que la expresión de Harry no hubiese cambiado.

-Eh, bueno…yo estuve de viaje, me hubiese gustado visitaros también.-Repuso, y ya no lo aguantó más.- ¿Estás bien Harry?

El chico de ojos verdes le miró, ahora ya no sonreía.

-Trato de sobrellevarlo.-Contestó evitando su mirada y con la culpabilidad en su voz.

Se dispuso a responderle que nadie le culpaba de lo ocurrido, pero una ingrata interrupción se lo impidió.

-Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia ha aprendido a relacionarse con los de su propia calaña.-La voz de Draco Malfoy arrastraba las palabras y estaba cargada de molesta ironía.

Vio como se molestaba Hermione y a punto estuvo de perder los papeles, de no ser porque aún no habían terminado los insultos velados.

-¿Ha vuelto para sustituir a Hagrid en cuidado de criaturas mágicas?-Esta vez fue Lucius Malfoy quien le regalo los oídos.

-Siento decepcionarle señor Malfoy pero no.-Sabía que no merecía la pena entrar en una pelea en pleno anden nueve y tres cuartos, ya había tenido bastantes de esas en su juventud.

Sin esperar un segundo más caminó todo lo despreocupado que pudo hacía el tren esperando que el trío de oro le siguiese sin meterse en la pelea.

Y casi le sale bien de no ser por uno de los tres que inmediatamente se encaró con el joven Malfoy, fue quien menos se hubiese él imaginado.

-Escúchame, Malfoy, no se te ocurra volver a hacer semejantes insinuaciones respecto a un profesor o…-Hermione estaba roja de indignación y señalaba amenazadoramente a Malfoy.

-No te equivoques, Granger, yo no insinuaba nada, queda bastante claro que él no es mejor que un sangre sucia, un desperdicio para la magia al fin y al cabo.

Para su sorpresa y la de Harry y Ron, que continuaban a su lado, incapaces de reaccionar, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy que retrocedió un paso igualmente anonadado.

Sabía que iba a pasar, se iba a liar buena si no intervenía en ese momento, Hermione era perfectamente capaz de hechizar a Malfoy delante de su propio padre y en un abarrotado andén.

-¡Hermione!-La llamó bajando del tren y dirigiéndose hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo.-Baja la varita,-Ella no obedeció, no parecía escuchar.- ¡Ahora!

Fue capaz de arrebatarle la varita de un tirón y arrastrarla hacía el tren justo en el momento en que iba a lanzarle algún encantamiento a un muy alterado Malfoy.

La voz del padre aún resonaba cuando la arrastró por el pasillo del tren.

-¡No va a quedar así, Lupin! ¡Pediremos cuentas a Hogwarts!

Cuando Hermione regresó de su enajenación mental, estaba sentada en un compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts con cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella, -contando a Crookshanks, sentado en su cesta a su lado- la miraban sorprendidos sin que ninguno se decidiese a hablar.

Trató de recordar que la había hecho saltar de ese modo contra el hurón, la había llamado sangre sucia cientos de veces, ya no la afectaba, pero hoy había sido diferente, ¿Por qué?

-Es la segunda vez que Malfoy te hace perder los nervios.-Comentó Ron al cabo de unos incómodos segundos.

-Sí, y aquella vez también fue por defender a un tercero.-Apuntó Harry.

¡Eso! Malfoy había insultado también a Lupin, le juzgaba por su condición de hombre lobo, pero Lupin era un hombre maravilloso, ¡un profesor maravilloso! No tenía derecho a insultarle de ese modo…espera, ¿Desde cuándo defendía con tanta vehemencia a Lupin? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al vislumbrar una posible respuesta.

Meneó la cabeza para sacar los apocalípticos pensamientos de su cabeza y se prometió que no volvería a actuar de semejante manera jamás en la vida. Y cuando miró a Lupin, se sonrojó de tal forma que hacía perfecto juego con el pelo de Ron.

-Profesor, ¿Volverá usted a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-Preguntó haciendo que la afable sonrisa del hombre se ensanchase.

Este asintió despacio y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Efectivamente, Dumbledore no dejó de insistir en mi regreso durante todo el verano, supongo que no pude negarme.

Hermione estaba convencida de que Lupin había sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido en Hogwarts, estaba encantada de tenerle de vuelta, de hecho, se había sentido muy feliz desde que le había visto en la estación de tren.

Ron y Harry también parecían contentos con la noticia, pues felicitaban alegremente a su nuevo profesor que permanecía sentado entre ambos, justo enfrente de Hermione.

-Es usted el primero que repite.-Comentó Ron algo sorprendido.-Dicen que el puesto está gafado.

Hermione estaba a punto de reprender a Ron por lo inapropiado que resultaba su comentario, pues era plenamente consciente de lo que Lupin debía sentir en ese momento, debía sentirse lo suficientemente desgraciado como para creerse merecedor de semejante puesto.

Pero el licántropo ignoró el comentario y en poco tiempo la conversación entre sus dos amigos, derivo al Quidditch, tema que la joven no soportaba y enseguida desvió la atención de la animada discusión que estos se traían. Exasperada soltó un bufido y trató de concentrarse en el paisaje que había al otro lado de la ventanilla del traqueteante tren.

Como salido de la nada Lupin se sentó a su lado, abandonando el peligroso lugar que ocupaba, pues Harry y Ron empezaban a discutir sobre el resultado de un partido, injusto a ojos del pelirrojo, no era seguro continuar en medio, por si le alcanzaba el fuego cruzado.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Acabo de leer un libro que, tal vez, te interese…-El profesor Lupin inició la conversación con varias propuestas literarias de las que Hermione tomó nota mental, en poco tiempo se sintió tan a gusto charlando con su profesor que hubiese pasado así todo el camino de no ser porque sus obligaciones como prefecta enseguida llamaron a la puerta.

-Os esperan, la reunión no tardara en empezar.-El prefecto de Rawenclaw se percató entonces de la presencia de Lupin.-¡Oh, profesor Lupin! Buenas tardes, nos alegra verle de vuelta.

El profesor respondió gentilmente al saludo y Hermione sacó molesta a Ron del compartimento y se dirigieron al vagón de los prefectos situado al final del tren.

Merlín, Hermione no comprendía como se le había pasado la reunión, ella siempre llegaba la primera, y, bueno, Ron si no es por ella…con lo despistado que era…

Claro que se había entretenido tanto con Lupin…y sus propuestas literarias, que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

Desde luego tal vez aún continuaba un poco enajenada. Al recordar la sensación que había sentido al mirar a Lupin a los ojos otro escalofrío la recorrió. ¡Maldito Malfoy, quien le mandaba abrir la boca!

Primer cap, de mi primer fic, espero que os guste, y en ese caso que me lo comentéis.

Gracias por adelantado de Aivlis Malfoy.

Disclaimer: obviamente los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling, y no mios.


	2. De como Dumbledore

De cómo Dumbledore sabe más sobre ti que tú mismo.

Lupin entró en el castillo después de haberse despedido de sus tres jóvenes amigos, con paso apresurado flanqueó a los alumnos de primero que escuchaban atemorizados las instrucciones que Hagrid les daba en la entrada del colegio y subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras que conducían al Gran Comedor.

Entró en la estancia aún vacía y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores donde Dumbledore le esperaba con su habitual actitud serena y jovial.

-Remus, estamos encantados de tenerte de vuelta.-Le saludó el anciano.

Él sonrió, tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como él las pintaba. La sonrisa casi infantil de Dumbledore era capaz de infundir confianza en cualquiera, hasta en él.

-Desde luego, estamos encantados de poner en peligro a nuestros alumnos una vez al mes.-Lastima que por otro lado estuviese Quejicus.

-Vamos, Severus, olvídalo de una vez.-Fue McGonagall quien le defendió.

Ignorando por completo la discusión que se desarrollaba en torno a él, Lupin tomo asiento entre el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Trelawney, imaginando la reacción de los alumnos cuando supiesen que había regresado, cuando se lo contasen a sus padres, estos mandarían tantas lechuzas que ni Dumbledore podría hacer nada. Por no hablar de Lucius Malfoy, después de lo del tren no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, él y Hermione podían atenerse a lo peor.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los alumnos empezaron a entrar apresuradamente y a sentarse en la mesa de su respectiva casa. Lupin pudo observar las desconcertadas caras de sus alumnos cuando le vieron sentado en la mesa de los profesores, no era optimista con la aceptación, ¿Por qué debía serlo? Snape tenía razón, era peligroso.

De entre la multitud de alumnos pudo distinguir una sonrisa castaña que le miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione si que había sido optimista respecto a su regreso, había tenido casi maravilloso recibimiento en King's Cross. Desde luego la chica no tenía prejuicios respecto a ninguna criatura mágica, ya fuesen elfos, hipogrifos…o licántropos.

Lupin no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa a la joven, sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo y con la situación que le rodeaba.

A todo esto, la selección de alumnos ya había terminado y Dumbledore ya había dado su discurso de bienvenida, Lupin trató de centrarse en la cena.

-Dime, Remus, ¿Fue agradable el viaje en tren?-La pregunta del director le cogió tan de improviso que se atragantó con la copa de agua que se estaba bebiendo.

Cuando el arrebato de tos se le pasó –no precisamente gracias a las palmaditas, casi imperceptibles que Trelawney, le dio para ayudar-, dudó antes de responder la pregunta, estaba seguro de que el anciano no hacia ninguna pregunta casual.

-Bueno, hubo un pequeño incidente en la estación.-Repuso sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Dumbledore rió divertido.

-Desde luego sorprendente la actitud de la señorita Granger, ¿No le parece?-Lupin se encogió de hombros antes de reflexionar seriamente una respuesta.

De nuevo la pregunta iba cargada de intención. El hombre dirigió sus ojos ámbar a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione charlaba alegremente con la pequeña Weasley, al sentir que la miraba dirigió la vista en su dirección y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, creyó intuir que ella ¿se sonrojaba?

Se giró bruscamente hacía Dumbledore, que le observaba con una curiosa sonrisa pintada en la cara. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando…?

-Supongo que incluso la paciencia de la señorita Granger tiene un límite.-Contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Dumbledore soltó una risita que le desconcertó todavía más, con el anciano director nunca podía uno estar seguro de cuando bromeaba o cuando hablaba en serio, pero podía dar por hecho que nunca hablaba porqué sí, a menos que la conversación girase en torno de algún dulce de limón.

-¿De verdad crees que ese es el motivo, Remus?-Su voz sonaba divertida, ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Pensó en preguntárselo directamente pero sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz cadenciosa se lo impidió.

-Desde luego, querido, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? El joven Malfoy tiene un aura muy perturbadora, nada positiva, querido.

Lupin, miró desconfiado a Sybill Trelawney, que le miraba satisfecha con su ojo interior.

-Sybill, no creo que sea necesario un don adivinador para llegar a semejante conclusión.-El comentario de McGonagall arrancó alguna carcajada en la mesa –Snape desde luego no se inmutó- Lupin se limitó a reír entre dientes, disimulando para no ofender a la pobre vidente. Si eso que había creído que Dumbledore insinuaba fuese cierto, Trelawney lo hubiese percibido y lo hubiese comentado ¿no? Sonrió débilmente, lo cierto es que no estaba muy convencido…

Hermione miraba concentrada su plato, tratando de prestar atención a la charla que mantenía con Ginny, prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a mirar a la mesa de los profesores, no mirar de nuevo a Remus Lupin.

-Si Fred y George empiezan a cuchichear no se puede esperar nada bueno…-Empezó la pelirroja.

Pero Hermione percibía una mirada sobre ella que no le permitía prestar atención a su interlocutora, y no pudo evitarlo más, sus ojos giraron raudos, para confirmar que los ojos ámbar de Lupin la observaban confundidos desde su sitio, Hermione sintió una especie de regocijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero la maravillosa sensación duró poco puesto que Lupin apartó la vista bruscamente y empezó una conversación con el profesor Dumbledore.

La joven miró a Ginny que la observaba con una mueca curiosa, y le esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras la invitaba a seguir con su relato.

-El efecto fue tan potente que a mamá y a Ron se les quedó todo el cuerpo de un tono azulado y…

La pequeña Weasley continuó hablando como si nada hubiese pasado y, para alivio de Hermione, no quiso preguntar nada. La castaña cada vez prestaba menos atención a la alocada anécdota de la pelirroja.

-…poco después llegó Percy y por poco no le da un infarto cuando vio a Ron…

¿Qué estaba pasando? Hermione no lo entendía, y odiaba las cosas que no entendía. Trató de calmar, o por lo menos ignorar los nervios que empezaban a formársele en la boca del estomago, donde unos segundos antes, al mirar a los ojos al profesor había sentido un extraño cosquilleo.

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Ginny, que ya no podía seguir hablando como si nada.-No me estas escuchando.

La aludida alzó la vista del plato rápidamente, avergonzada por no escuchar a su amiga.

-Perdona, lo lamento Ginny, es sólo que no me siento demasiado bien.-Contestó, tratando de parecer tranquila, lo cierto es que se ponía nerviosa cuando mentía.-Iré un momento al baño para refrescarme, me sentiré mejor enseguida.

Se puso en píe y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-Hermione deberías ir a la enfermería.-Dijo Ginny preocupada.-No tienes buen aspecto.

La castaña hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y salió de la sala antes de cualquiera de sus sobreprotectores amigos se ofreciera a acompañarla.

Caminó rauda al cuarto de baño, sólo necesitaba un momento para calmarse y todo volvería a la normalidad, se dijo convencida mientras andaba con paso firme por el oscuro colegio, sintió un escalofrío, y cierta inquietud que se apoderaba de ella. Era prefecta había caminado de noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts cientos de veces y jamás había sentido nada parecido al miedo.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella e instintivamente aceleró el paso para permanecer el menor tiempo a solas, tal vez, sería mejor volver al Gran Comedor, todos estaban allí, si algo le ocurría nadie podría ayudarla. Sintió otro escalofrío y echó a correr, justo en el momento en que oyó pasos apresurados detrás de ella.

No era su imaginación, algo andaba mal, alguien la perseguía, casi había llegado al baño de chicas donde podría encerrarse, sólo tenía que correr un poco más…

Desafortunadamente no pudo, sintió una mano que la agarraba por detrás y que la obligaba a detenerse en seco. Sintió miedo, pánico, y profirió un alarido audible en todo Hogwarts y quién sabe si también en Hogsmeade.

Forcejeó, para librarse de su atacante que la agarraba por la cintura, era fuerte, y aunque la castaña le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, este no la soltaba.

-¡Hermione!-La voz entrecortada del hombre le resultó familiar-¡Hermione, para!-Ella continuó golpeando, más fuerte incluso que antes.-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Remus Lupin!-Paró en seco y dejó de gritar al escuchar la voz de Lupin identificándose a gritos en el oscuro pasillo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para comprobar si era cierto, como si quedase alguna una duda, y en esos segundos pensó que hubiese preferido que la atacasen que hacer el ridículo de semejante manera delante de Lupin.

Era él, sus ojos ámbar la miraban preocupados y su mano continuaba alrededor de su cintura. Hermione se sonrojó exageradamente y esa sensación de vacío bajo sus pies regresó incontrolable.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte, yo…es sólo que… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Hablaba con tono de disculpa y preocupación.

Hermione titubeó y sus piernas empezaron a temblar por la proximidad del licántropo, aunque este debió de interpretarlo como un mareo puesto que apretó aún más la mano con la que la sostenía por la cintura.

-Te acompañaré a la enfermería, es evidente que no te encuentras bien.

Hermione, se sentía bien, después de todo, no estaba enferma, simplemente estaba desconcertada, nerviosa, confusa, desquiciada tal vez.

-¡No!-Exclamó cuando sintió que Lupin iba a ponerse a andar y le detuvo colocando su mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera detenerle.-Estoy bien, únicamente me asusté y…

-Pero, Hermione, estas temblando…-La castaña no se atrevía ni a pensar a que se debía ese temblor.-Quizás tienes fiebre, seguro que madame Pomfrey…

Ella le detuvo de nuevo, negando fuertemente con la cabeza, pero enseguida volvió a buscar los ojos ámbar de Remus-estaban tan cerca que llamarle profesor, resultaba extrañamente ridículo-, como si los hubiese echado estúpidamente de menos en esos pocos segundos.

Se quedaron en silencio en esa posición, medio abrazados en el oscuro pasillo, mirándose a los ojos y a punto de emprender una acción de la que después posiblemente se arrepintiesen, sin ser conscientes de que dos pares de ojos los observaban ocultos en las sombras.

Los primeros pertenecían al profesor Dumbledore, que confirmaba con una sonrisa sus sospechas y que había decidido que era el momento de intervenir, salió de entre las sombras y carraspeó un par de veces, justo cuando los labios de Lupin y Hermione se acercaban peligrosamente.

Hermione empujó a Lupin al mismo tiempo que este daba un paso atrás, muerto de la vergüenza, del arrepentimiento, y de la decepción por haber sido interrumpido, pero la vergüenza que sintió en ese primer momento no fue nada comparada con la que le embargó al darse cuenta de que era Dumbledore quien los observaba.

Hermione, que no se sentía mucho mejor, fue incapaz de soportarlo y salió corriendo, enfadada, consigo misma, incapaz de creer que había estado a escasos milisegundos de besar a Lupin, convencida de que estaba acabada porque había sido Dumbledore quien los había descubierto, esto dejaba el incidente con Malfoy a la altura de una simple chiquillada. Sin que nadie fuese consciente de ello, el segundo par de ojos que habían contemplado la escena siguieron sigilosamente a Hermione mientras esta se escabullía hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

Aquí está el segundo cap, espero que os siga gustando la historia.

Muchas gracias a quienes me habéis comentado o agregado a favoritos, espero no decepcionaros.


	3. De como las predicciones de Trelawney

De cómo no debemos subestimar las predicciones de Trelawney.

Remus Lupin se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un largo trago, a su lado el profesor Flitwick charlaba animadamente con McGonagall, mientras por el otro lado no había rastro de Trelawney, que no tenía la costumbre de bajar a desayunar, permanecía el día escondida en su torre.

Pero Lupin permanecía ajeno al ajetreo que se desarrollaba en torno a él, su mente vagaba a través de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: el casi-beso con Hermione, Dumbledore…

Por unos terribles segundos se había visto en la calle, o en Azkaban, pero el anciano le sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo, de vuelta al Gran Comedor, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no había mencionado nada durante el resto de la cena, ni en lo que llevaban de mañana, cada vez que le miraba le sonreía y casi parecía que se ¿alegraba?

Con respecto a Hermione, no había vuelto a la cena la noche anterior y tampoco estaba en su sitio, junto a Harry, por la mañana, Lupin lo entendía, debía sentirse tan culpable como él, aunque al menos él podía culpar a su parte animal, al lobo que había en su interior, el hecho de pensar que llegado el momento, Remus Lupin había desaparecido y que Lúnatico había tomado el control, le hacía sentir mejor, lo más complaciente que podía hacer en ese momento era engañarse a sí mismo.

Lo mejor era olvidarlo, así que tomó la decisión de no pensar en ello nunca más.

Miró a Dumbledore que de nuevo le sonrió, con sus vivaces ojos azules, brillando inocentemente y de nuevo tubo esa sensación de que esa mirada sabía mucho, muchísimo más de lo que decía.

El murmullo general cesó de inmediato cuando un fuerte estruendo sonó fuera del gran comedor, algunos alumnos se pusieron en pie dispuestos a averiguar de qué se trataba, pero se volvieron a sentar cuando en el comedor irrumpió Sybill Trelawney, corriendo desaforada y gritando como una posesa.

-¡Es horrible! ¡Lo he visto! ¡Es horrible!-Su voz cadenciosa sonaba ronca y un tanto cavernosa.

Los murmullos generales regresaron, pues nadie tomaba en serio a la estrafalaria profesora de Adivinación, y mucho menos McGonagall, que se llevó la mano a la frente exasperada.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Pero Lupin sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y tuvo una sensación espantosa: alarma, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Dumbledore con total calma.

Pero Trelawney no respondió, parecía en trance, únicamente gritaba:

-¡Es horrible! ¡Es horrible!-Una y otra vez.

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa, la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, ahora sí que estaba en trance. Su rostro inexpresivo se ladeó, cayendo sobre el hombro, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo y una voz sombría e impersonal inundó el Gran Comedor erizando el vello del hombre lobo.

-Cuando llegue la luna llena y el vasallo del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado recupere su verdadera condición, iniciara el sacrificio de los impuros, derramando la sangre de una estrella, entonces el Señor Tenebroso será invencible.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse, no se oyó ni un murmullo, Trelawney continuó suspendida en el aire, y el eco de las palabras pronunciadas resonaba aún en los muros del Gran Comedor. La vidente en trance se desplomó en el suelo, inerte, como si el cable que la sostenía se hubiese partido, y la sala salió de su estupor: algunos alumnos soltaron grititos ahogados, algunos murmuraban entre ellos, asustados, alguna chica de Rawenclaw corrió a comprobar el estado de su maestra, que permanecía inconsciente, los alumnos de Slytherin observaban la escena con aire suspicaz…

Pero Lupin no era consciente de todo aquello, sintió otro escalofrío, ¿A quién se refería con…?

-¡Es él! ¡Se refería a él!-Detrás de la mano pálida que le señalaba, los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy brillaban malévolos.

Lupin se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mientras todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se fijaban en él. Negaba con la cabeza, él nunca haría algo así, jamás se uniría a Voldemort, pero no podía estar seguro de lo que podía hacer de noche, una vez transformado…

-¡Calma! ¡Por favor! ¡Siéntense!-La voz de Dumbledore se impuso y las voces de alarma y las miradas acusadoras cesaron.- Hagrid lleva a Sybill a la enfermería, todos a sus Salas Comunes, ¡Ahora!

Los alumnos se levantaron y abandonaron el Gran Comedor, todavía mirándole y murmurando.

Lupin se sintió de nuevo como al final del tercer curso, cuando descubrieron su secreto, al dimitir quería evitar precisamente algo como esto, evitar que le mirasen con el odio con el que algunos alumnos le miraban hace escasos segundos, que le trataran como al animal que creían que era, por más que se pasase la vida, tratando de demostrar que no era ningún animal.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y cuando alzó la vista, la serena mirada de Albus Dumbledore, trató de darle confianza, esta vez con escasos resultados.

-Remus, averiguaremos a quien se refería, impediremos que eso ocurra, Voldemort no será invencible.-La voz de Dumbledore sonaba segura, hablaba como si no cupiese la posibilidad de que la profecía hablase de él.

-Sabemos de quien hablaba, ¿Acaso hay alguna duda? Ya dije que era peligroso.- Severus Snape le miraba acusadoramente.

-Por favor, Severus.-La voz de Dumbledore, sonó como una clara advertencia.

Pero Lupin, asintió dándole la razón a Snape.

-Severus tiene razón, soy peligroso, tal vez debería irme.

Era posible que su parte animal atacase a alguien durante la luna llena, ¿alguien impuro? Tal vez un sangre sucia. Sin saber por qué, su mente volvió a aterrizar en Hermione ¿Y si estaba en peligro? No la había visto desde la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Preguntó poniéndose en pie, mientras un horrible pensamiento se instalaba en su cerebro y hacía que su corazón latiese más deprisa.

-Esto…disculpe, profesor-La voz de Harry Potter apareció tímidamente, ninguno se había percatado de que él y Ron Weasley permanecían aún en sus sitios.-, de eso queríamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Hermione no regresó ayer a la Sala Común-terminó nervioso Ron-, no la vemos desde que abandonó la cena.

Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos, preocupados con su amiga, Ron se había pasado la noche en vela y Harry le había detenido varias veces de salir a buscarla con el mapa del merodeador entre las manos, pero finalmente accedió a buscarla en el mapa, ella no estaba en Hogwarts. Todo empeoró cuando Ginny les contó que Hermione había abandonado la cena porque no se había sentido bien, Harry estaba preocupado, un cúmulo de horribles pensamientos se agolparon en su cerebro, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amiga, después de perder a Sirius, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y salió de la Torre de Gryffindor sin esperar siquiera a Ron que se quedó atrás, furioso y preocupado a partes iguales.

Harry buscó a Hermione por todas partes, a pesar de que el mapa negase su presencia en el lugar, pero pronto estuvo seguro de que no estaba en Hogwarts. Salió al bosque prohibido, se acercó al lago, atravesó el pasadizo hacía la Casa de los Gritos, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. Pronto amaneció y Harry regresó al castillo, sin Hermione.

Ron y Ginny le esperaban allí, el primero había pasado la noche en vela, preocupado por la castaña, incapaz de reconocerlo, protestando por la marcha de Harry, enfadado por no haber ido con él. Después de la discusión entre los dos amigos, decidieron hablar con Dumbledore antes de las clases, el sorprendente incidente de Trelawney se lo impidió.

Ni Harry ni Ron comprendían a que se refería la profesora de Adivinación, pero estaban convencidos de que Lupin no era seguidor de Voldemort, no dudaban de la palabra del licántropo, lo cual significaba que había alguien más en Hogwarts que si lo era.

A parte de eso Harry no había comprendido una palabra del fatídico discurso, ¿Los impuros? ¿La sangre de una estrella?-no sabía que las estrellas sangrasen- pero si sabía que tenía tres semanas (el tiempo que faltaba para la próxima Luna Llena) para averiguarlo.

Remus Lupin se dirigió a los dos estudiantes con un rostro afectado y una mueca de preocupación.

-Todo esto es culpa mía.-Murmuró entre dientes, sin ser consciente de que Harry lo escuchaba y alzaba una ceja desconcertado.

-No está en Hogwarts.-Volvió a intervenir Harry, sacando el mapa del bolsillo y mostrándoselo a Lupin y Dumbledore con disimulo.

Lupin miró al director y no vio alarma en su rostro, éste estaba tan sereno como siempre, quizás más, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Debemos buscarla, cuanto antes! Está en peligro, debemos registrar el bosque, y Hogsmeade.-La sensación de malestar que sentía iba creciendo con cada nuevo dato que conocía.

-No será la primera vez que la señorita Granger desaparece junto con sus amiguitos-Severus parecía irritado por la situación.-, ya aparecerá, no creo que sea nuestra mayor prioridad en estos momentos.

Los ojos ámbar de Lupin llamearon de ira, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre Snape y darle su merecido, ¿Murió su corazón con Lily? ¡Maldito insensible!

-¡La desaparición de Hermione puede tener relación con la visión de Trelawney!-Chilló el licántropo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con un puño.

Lanzó su mirada más amenazadora a Severus que alzó una ceja nada intimidado, si Dumbledore no se hubiese interpuesto, lo hubiese matado allí mismo.

-Tranquilo Remus, puedes estar seguro de que encontraremos a Hermione-Dumbledore sonrió tranquilizador.-. Será mejor que todo el mundo vaya a sus respectivas clases y actúe con normalidad, no queremos alarmar a nadie ¿Verdad?

Remus asintió y salió del Gran Comedor sin decir una palabra, Harry y Ron, salieron detrás de él, confusos por todo lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Y eso que no hemos empezado las clases siquiera.-Comentó irónico el pelirrojo.

Primera clase, sexto curso, Gryffindor y Slytherin, y en primera fila, junto a Harry, el pupitre vació de Hermione Granger parecía reírse de él. Los leones seguían la clase que se suponía que estaba dando, las serpientes le miraban con desdén y cuchicheaban entre ellos, posiblemente, por la forma en que le miraban, empezaban a extender rumores falsos en torno a él, pero Lupin, ni les reprendió ni les bajo puntos, más bien bajo la mirada al mapa por enésima vez, no era capaz de concentrarse en la clase que estaba dando. Remus Lupin, siempre ponía sus clases por encima de todo, pero aquella mañana los acontecimientos le superaban.

Después de salir del Gran Comedor, le había pedido a Harry que le prestase el mapa del merodeador, al fin y al cabo, le pertenecía, dijo que el ayudaría a buscar a Hermione, que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que bajaba la vista al pergamino esperaba ver una motita de tinta acompañada de un letrero que rezase "Hermione Granger". Pero la última vez, al igual que las anteriores, no tuvo esa suerte.

Una mano tímida se alzó, tras el asiento vacío de la desparecida castaña.

-Dis…disculpe, p-profesor-Empezó tartamudeando Neville.-, ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

Lupin alzó la vista, súbitamente, del pergamino, y se enfrentó a la clase. Aunque sorprendentemente había sido Neville quien lo había exteriorizado, todo se hacía la misma pregunta. Lupin no se planteó responder con evasivas, acaso no era la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los chicos debían saber la verdad, fuese cual fuese la verdad.

-Veras, Neville, lo cierto es que no estoy muy seguro-Lupin quería ser sincero, él tampoco lo comprendía.-La profesora Trelawney hizo un verdadero vaticinio al fin.-Contestó intentando imponerse una sonrisa.

Se hizo un silencio molesto y ni siquiera los Slytherin hacían un comentario.

-¿A qué cree usted que se refería Trelawney? ¿Qué cree que vio?-Preguntó Lavender Brown, un poco más confiada.

Otro silencio, Lupin se incorporó pensando una respuesta, ¿A qué se refería? No estaba seguro, más allá de que no era nada bueno, y de que la desaparición de Hermione estaba, tal vez, relacionada de algún modo, y que tal vez, él tenía algo que ver.

-Bueno, señorita Brown, lo cierto es que no soy experto en interpretar vaticinios, pero…creo que Trelawney vio el resurgir definitivo de quien-vosotros-sabéis.-Contestó sin dar más detalles.

-¿Quién es el vasallo del Señor Tenebroso? Aquel que revela su condición con la Luna Llena.-Cada una de las palabras que Blaise Zabini pronunció sonó como una acusación contra Lupin, que ocultó una mano temblorosa tras la espalda.

Al licántropo no se le escapó el hecho de que Malfoy le había acusado en pleno comedor y que ahora, antes de que Zabini hablase, el rubio le había susurrado algo a su amigo, posiblemente le incitó.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta al señor Malfoy? Él parece muy seguro de saber de quién se trata, lo cual no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta lo cercana que es su familia a Voldemort-Pronunció su nombre remarcando cada una de las silabas, provocando que algunos alumnos se estremeciesen.-, pero para su tranquilidad, le diré que el señor Malfoy se equivoca.

Zabini asintió, los ojos grises de Malfoy centelleaban de rabia. Lupin volvió a sentarse, esta vez sobre su escritorio, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la predicción de Trelawney no se refiriese a él, ¿Cómo era capaz de pensarlo, siquiera?

-Profesor, ¿sabe lo que significa eso de "derramar la sangre de una estrella"?-La voz de Dean Thomas rompió la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

"La sangre de una estrella" ¿Una metáfora? Debía serlo, no podía referirse a un astro, pero entonces a que podía referirse…

Para alivió de Lupin la clase terminó y no tuvo que responder la pregunta, no tenía una respuesta y eso le irritaba.

Mientras sus alumnos abandonaban la clase –todos menos Harry y Ron- Lupin pensó que encontraría una respuesta, encontraría a Hermione y todo volvería a ser normal.

-Profesor Lupin-La voz de Harry sonaba decidida.-, si va a buscar a Hermione, queremos ayudarle, estamos preocupados por ella.

-Más después de lo que Trelawney dijo.-Apuntillo Ron con un rictus preocupado en la cara.

Remus observó los rostros decididos de los dos chicos, no podía decirles que no, no iba a servir de nada, si no aceptaba su ayuda, actuarían por su cuenta, los conocía bien, no sería la primera vez que se saltaban las normas, además, no le iba a venir mal un poco de ayuda.

-Está bien, escuchad-Por la expresión sorprendida de los dos chicos, estaba claro que no se esperaban que cediese tan pronto.-, la desaparición de Hermione y el vaticinio de Trelawney podrían estar relacionados.-Hizo una pausa, pero los chicos ya se lo esperaban.-Tenemos tres semanas antes de la Luna Llena, debemos descubrir que pasa antes.

Lupin sabía perfectamente que si no resolvía el problema antes de la Luna Llena no podría hacer nada, su problemilla se lo impediría, frunció el entrecejo, no podía soportar la idea de que todo pasase a su alrededor y no poder impedirlo.

Cogió el mapa de su mesa y salió de la clase seguido de cerca por Harry y Ron que no iban a perder la oportunidad de ayudar al licántropo, querían encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes, sobretodo Ron, quien llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros, no poder discutir con Hermione, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, quería recuperarla cuanto antes, se arrepintió de no haberse ofrecido para acompañarla a la enfermería si se encontraba mal.

En cuanto a Harry, no soportaba la idea de que Voldemort pudiese hacerle algo a su mejor amiga, ya había hecho bastante daño, sus mortífagos habían matado a Sirius, a Cedric Diggory y el mismo señor tenebroso había matado a sus padres, no iba a matar también a Hermione, no pensaba permitirlo.

-Ayer Hermione abandonó la cena porque no se sentía bien, quizás debamos hablar con la señora Pomfrey, por si fue a verla.-Sugirió Ron a la espalda de Lupin.

El hombre lobo se estremeció al recordar lo que había estado a punto de suceder la noche anterior, ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él había deseado tanto besarla que no había podido pensar en otra cosa durante toda la noche, tanto que si no se contenía sería lo primero que haría cuando la encontrase, eso si la encontraba, de todos modos se había prometido no volver a pensar en ello, y menos si había asuntos más urgentes que tratar.

Asintió dirigiendo sus pasos, hasta ahora sin rumbo, hacía la enfermería. Lo cierto es que después de lo que había sucedido, no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione hubiese ido a la enfermería, ni siquiera pensó que se encontrase mal de verdad, no si lo analizaba fríamente, no si lo que ella sentía cuando Lupin se acercó, había sido lo mismo que había sentido él.

Pero no iba a decirles eso a Harry y a Ron, no podía, así que entraron los tres en la enfermería porque no perdían nada al preguntar.

-Oh, buenas tardes, profesor Lupin, ¿Qué es esta vez, señor Potter?-Preguntó la enfermera, mirando un poco molesta a los recién llegados.

El señor Potter y el señor Weasley, aparte de su inteligente amiga, habían sido unos de los visitantes más asiduos de su enfermería.

-Nada preocupante-Repuso calmado Lupin.-, sólo nos preguntábamos si Hermione Granger había estado aquí, ayer, durante la cena.

Lupin oyó un quejido y miró sobre su hombro, Sybill Trelawney, se despertaba en ese momento y parecía bastante confusa.

-No, nadie estuvo aquí ayer, la profesora Trelawney es mi primer paciente de este año, y si me disculpan me gustaría atenderla.

La medimaga se abrió camino entre los tres sin esperar respuesta alguna y se dirigió a la cama donde yacía Trelawney. Después de hablar durante un corto rato con la adivinadora desapareció de la habitación y Lupin vio clara su oportunidad, quería respuestas y tal vez Trelawney las tenía.

-Chicos, esperad fuera.-Les indicó a Harry y Ron sin molestarse en comprobar que le obedecían, ni en darles explicaciones, siquiera, antes de acercarse a la cama de Trelawney.

-¡Oh! Hola, querido, seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme.- El profesor se detuvo en seco, pues Trelawney tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, no le podía haber visto, ni saber que era él.

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¿Qué vio exactamente?-Le temblaba la voz, temía la respuesta.

La mujer abrió los ojos y le miró durante un largo rato, como si le escrutase, como si quisiera ver algo en él. Después le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

-Mi querido Remus, no debe preocuparte, nadie va a culparte, todos entenderán que no tenías elección.

-¿Qué?-Después de varios intentos fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Pero su mente iba a mil por hora, su cerebro repetía las palabras de la vidente a toda velocidad, una y otra vez.

-Todos entenderán que lo hiciste por ella, que…

-¡Profesor Lupin!-La voz de la señora Pomfrey le hizo dar un salto, alejándose de Trelawney, sin poder oír lo que esta le decía.-Salga inmediatamente de mi enfermería.

Remus Lupin miró de nuevo a la adivinadora, que le sonreía con comprensión, aunque Lupin no sabía qué era lo que comprendía, miró a la medimaga y desistió de hacer ningún comentario, o de insistir con las preguntas y salió de la enfermería mucho más confundido de lo que había entrado, por no decir que se sentía miserable y culpable, por algo que ni siquiera sabía que era o si podía evitarlo o no.

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que lo sigáis disfrutando, y que me lo hagáis saber, también aceptaré críticas constructivas que seguro necesito.

Besos y Gracias…


	4. De como incluso para Ron

De cómo eso que no decimos es evidente incluso para Ron.

Fuera de la enfermería Harry trataba de responder a la pregunta que Ron le había hecho. El pelirrojo le miraba interrogativamente, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de que decirle

-Vamos Harry, responde.-Le ordenó Ron impaciente.

El moreno entornó los ojos buscando cualquier artimaña que distrajera a su amigo.

-Pero Ron, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso.-Las palabras de Harry salieron atropelladamente.

-¿Cuándo va a ser un buen momento? Nunca es un buen momento, mira Harry es mi hermana y…

-Te diré cuando será un buen momento-Interrumpió Harry, a quien se le había ocurrido la mejor respuesta en aquel mismo instante-, un buen momento es cuando tu decidas hablar con Hermione.

Ronald se puso colorado, abrió mucho la boca, y fue a contestar pero en ese mismo momento, Remus Lupin, apareció por la puerta de la enfermería, pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía en shock.

Harry se dirigió a él a toda prisa y le miró muy confundido, Ron olvidó momentáneamente su enfado. Lupin les miró, pero no parecía verles, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le había dicho Trelawney?

-Profesor Lupin.-Le llamó Harry mirando a los ojos al licántropo, que no le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos parecían perdidos en ninguna parte.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-Ron le chilló en la oreja y le zarandeó con violencia, sujetándole del cuello de la túnica.

Lupin parpadeó y miró a los dos jóvenes como si acabasen de aparecer enfrente de él, viéndolos por primera vez.-¿Se encuentra bien?-Ron le soltó al fin.

-Sí, perdonad, chicos, será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, busquemos en otro lado.- Lupin dio un paso dispuesto a alejarse para evadir el tema, pero Harry y Ron le barraron el paso.

-¿Qué le ha dicho Trelawney?-Preguntó Harry.-Confíe en nosotros, profesor.

Lupin titubeó, pareció dudar y finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose.

-No estoy seguro, dijo que todos lo entenderían y que no me culparían, pero no me dijo de que no van a culparme.

El licántropo hizo una mueca y hundió la cabeza, resignado.

-Escuche, profesor sea lo que sea a lo que se refería Trelawney, nosotros confiamos en usted, sabemos que nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicar a nadie, no sin una buena justificación.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al moreno, sintiéndose un poco mejor por el voto de confianza

Ron se interpuso entre Harry y Lupin y estaba molesto de nuevo.

-¿La loca dijo algo de Hermione?

Lupin rememoró de nuevo la conversación con Trelawney, debería haberle preguntado por ella, pero Pomfrey les interrumpió y no logró sacer nada en claro. Soltó otro bufido de frustración y negó con la cabeza ante la mirada furiosa de Ron.

-No tuve tiempo, la señora Pomfrey no me permitió seguir hablando con ella.

-Tranquilízate, Ron, dudo que ella supiese nada de Hermione, a fin de cuentas no es muy de fiar, así que a lo mejor, no va a pasar nada.

Ron encaró a su amigo súbitamente encendido por los nervios.

-Harry, tú mismo recuerdas la última vez que alucinó de esa manera, Pettigrew se escapó y corrió a reunirse con Voldemort, tal como ella había previsto-Ron parecía enfadado, Harry dio un paso atrás.-. Además te recuerdo que Pettigrew también tenía toda la confianza de tus padres, justo como él.-Señaló a Lupin que dio un paso atrás sintiéndose acusado de nuevo.

Ron le miró amenazadoramente antes de desaparecer a toda prisa por el pasillo.

-¡Ron!-Trató de llamarle Harry, pero el pelirrojo ya se había esfumado.

-Déjalo Harry, es comprensible que se comporte así, no puedo decir nada en mí defensa.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley trataba de calmar a una desaforada Nymphadora Tonks, ante la mirada burlona de Ojo-loco Moody, y el resto de la Orden del Phoenix, a los ojos de Moody la lechuza que Dumbledore había enviado desde Hogwarts para contarles los recientes acontecimientos, era verdaderamente alarmante.

-¡No es posible! ¡Remus, no!-Decía Tonks debatiéndose entre echarse a llorar o estrangular a alguien.

-¡Cálmate, Dora!-Repetía una y otra vez la señora Weasley.

Pero a nadie se le escapó que Molly no dijo "Todo saldrá bien" o cualquier otra frase tranquilizadora, tampoco hizo gala de su reconfortante optimismo, ni siquiera a Tonks que no paró de gimotear.

Pero el resto de miembros de la orden, sabían algo que Tonks no sabía, algo que les ponía en peligro a todos y que les impedía confiar en Remus Lupin.

-Molly, llévatela a su cuarto-Ordeno Moody, molesto por la escena.-, será mejor que descanse.-La señora Weasley obedeció y las dos mujeres salieron del salón.- Bueno, es la hora.-Afirmó Ojoloco, una vez Tonks no podía oírle.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, nadie osaba decir palabra.

-Dumbledore nos lo advirtió-Aseveró Kingsley, rompiendo el molesto silencio.-, todos sabíamos que este día llegaría.

-Sí nos hubiésemos ocupado de Lupin como es debido, ahora esto no pasaría.-La voz de Severus Snape parecía más seria de lo habitual.

-No le podemos culpar a él, no tiene alternativa.- Molly regresó al salón justo para oír las palabras de Snape.- Él es una buena persona.

Snape enarcó una ceja, y miró a Molly, fulminándola con sus oscuros ojos negros, más amenazadores que nunca.

-Una buena persona capaz de provocar el resurgir definitivo de Voldemort.-Dijo al fin, no sin un cierto tono de triunfo y satisfacción.

Por la ventana el sol brillaba, dando a los terrenos de la escuela un tono veraniego y alegre, a pesar de que el verano empezaba a acabarse.

Algunos alumnos disfrutaban en los patios del tiempo libre que tenían tras las clases y Harry Potter buscaba entre esos alumnos a Ron Weasley, tratando de conseguir que olvidase su enfado y recapacitase sobre sus palabras.

Harry no tenía dudas respecto a Remus Lupin, no las podía tener, si había confiado en Sirius Black, un preso fugado, como no hacerlo en Lupin, con todo lo que le había enseñado, Sirius y su padre confiaban plenamente en él, no podía dudar de su criterio.

Y sabía que Ron tampoco, pero él estaba preocupado por Hermione y sabía que no pensaba lo que decía cuando se enfadaba.

El pelirrojo no apareció por ningún lado, no estaba en la Sala Común, ni tampoco en los terrenos, Harry atravesó la puerta de la biblioteca, nada convencido de encontrarle allí.

Casi todas las mesas estaban vacías, a día dos de setiembre quien iba a perder el tiempo estudiando, pero para su sorpresa de entre los estantes polvorientos que tanto adoraba su amiga, asomó la cabeza pelirroja de Ronald Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?-Preguntó Harry nervioso, intentando leer el título del libro que Ron llevaba entre los brazos.

-Trato de averiguar qué es lo que está pasando, no sé tú, pero las palabras de la loca me han puesto los pelos de punta. Lo siento Harry, pero Lupin me ha dado mala espina desde que lo vi en la estación de tren.

Harry soltó un bufido y se sentó junto a su amigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene ningún fundamento.-Harry defendió a su profesor y miró airado a Ron.

Cruzó los brazos y los soltó sobre la mesa sonoramente.

-No recuerdas lo rápido que se marchó en tercero cuando se supo lo que era, entonces ni loco hubiese vuelto, pero sorprendentemente ha vuelto y yo me pregunto el porqué.-Ron parecía tan decidido que Harry dudo por un instante.

Pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y trató de reprimir un bufido exasperado.

-Nos lo explicó en el tren ¡Recuerdas!-Harry habló a Ron como si fuese un niño pequeño al que se le explicaba algo muy simple.-Dijo que Dumbledore insistió tanto que no se pudo negar, lo cual no me extraña teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó el año pasado con Umblridge, Dumbledore necesitaría a alguien de confianza, y quien mejor que Lupin, un amigo y miembro de la Orden.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando las palabras de su amigo.

-¡No seas ingenuo, Harry!-Estalló al fin.-No olvides que es un hombre lobo y que la mayoría de los _suyos _están del lado de Voldemort.-Ron se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.-¡Créeme, Harry! Ese hombre no trama nada bueno.

Ron abandonó la sala, dando por finalizada la conversación. Harry no lo comprendía ahora pero acabaría dándole la razón. Ron bien sabía que lo hacía por él y por Hermione, ¡Sobre todo por Hermione!

A decir verdad no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su amiga se alegrase tanto de ver a su viejo profesor, Ron no era estúpido, por mucho que algunos se empañaran en demostrar lo contrario, él podía llegar a darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y sabía que a Hermione le agradaba Lupin. No sabía hasta que punto, ni lo que aquello conllevaba pero no le importaba, sabía que Hermione apreciaba al licántropo de un modo que no le apreciaba a él. Eso molestaba al chico más que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque Lupin era peligroso, no se podía confiar en él, casi los mata en tercero, no podía creer que Hermione lo hubiese descubierto y no les hubiese contado nada, ese hecho también molestaba a Ron. Le otorgó un voto al hombre lobo, únicamente porque Harry lo hacía, porque su amigo y Sirius Black confiaban en él, pero después de las palabras de Trelawney, Ron no tenía ninguna duda, Remus Lupin era el hombre del que hablaba la visión, el vasallo de Voldemort y pensaba demostrarlo.

Las escaleras cambiantes de Hogwarts, transitaban impasibles como siempre habían hecho, subiendo y bajando en el aire de un piso a otro. Los cientos -quien sabe si no miles-, de retratos fijaban la vista en uno de los transeúntes que trataba de alcanzar la tercera planta, murmuraban entre sí, el individuo que bajaba en las escaleras no podía oír lo que decían pese al preciso sentido auditivo que poseía, eran demasiadas palabras entremezcladas, incomprensibles y atropelladas.

Remus Lupin dio gracias a Merlín cuando las escaleras llegaron al rellano del tercer piso y se alejó a paso acelerado por el pasillo, pero no llegó a dar un paso, se quedó clavado en el sitio, debatiéndose ante la posibilidad de estar volviéndose loco. La había oído, estuvo seguro cuando la volvió a oír, su voz, con un sollozo, gritaba su nombre.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-La tercera vez y ya no tuvo ninguna duda.

El licántropo giró sobre sus talones y se le heló la sangre cuando vio a Hermione Granger frente a él, mas no del modo en que hubiese deseado, pues la joven Gryffindor le observaba aterrada desde el interior de uno de los miles de cuadros que había en el castillo.

Finalmente, después de varios segundos en los que había permanecido paralizado, aterrado por si la imagen desaparecía, Remus Lupin corrió, movido por un resorte, hacía la muchacha.

-¡Hermione!-Se lanzó contra el lienzo esperando poder atravesarlo y traer de vuelta a la joven.

Sólo se topó con la fría tela y se limitó a apoyar su mano contra el frio lienzo, lo mismo hizo Hermione, como si quisiera tomarle de la mano.

-¡Ayúdeme!-Su voz aterrada atravesó el corazón de Remus Lupin que apretó su mano contra el lienzo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no parecer asustado.

-¡Tranquila, Hermione! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!

Los ojos de la muchacha estaban inundados en lágrimas, sollozaba sonoramente y Remus podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tengo miedo.-Decía la muchacha.

Lupin tragó saliva sonoramente, trató de serenarse y pensar fríamente, no soportaba verla ahí, de ese modo y sin poder hacer nada, sin poder consolarla siquiera, sin poder rodearla con sus brazos y decirle que todo saldría bien, que no había nada que temer.

-Hermione, ¿Recuerdas qué pasó, después de…?-El licántropo no fue capaz de decirlo, interrumpió la frase bruscamente, a falta de las palabras apropiadas.

Hermione bajó la vista y la volvió a alzar.

-Tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía-Respondió la joven pasado un tiempo-, incluso después de toparme con usted, después de que Dumbledore…bueno, ya lo sabe. Le vi, traté de pedir ayuda, pero ya era tarde, y el hom…

La frase a medio pronunciar, la sombra apareció tras Hermione, la figura embutida en una capa negra, Lupin no pudo verle la cara, ni siquiera cuando cogió a Hermione por detrás y la arrastró, para sacarla del alcance de Lupin. Ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pataleando, gritando y sollozando sonoramente.

Lupin, apretó los puños, impotente, golpeó el lienzo, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad, pensando a toda velocidad que debía hacer. Finalmente, agarró el marco por ambos lados, no era demasiado grande, pero sí bastante pesado, tiró de él con fuerza, quería arrancarlo de la pared para evitar que el tipo que se llevaba a Hermione, huyese por los cuadros vecinos, luchó contra el pesado marco, apoyó una pierna contra la pared para hacer más fuerza, las manos empezaban a sudarle y se le resbalaban de la ajada madera. Otro grito de Hermione le hizo decidirse y cargando toda su fuerza en la pierna hizo un último esfuerzo, cuando el enganche de cuadro cedió, el impulso le propulsó hacía atrás y cayó al suelo, de espaldas, con el marco sobre él.

Todo quedó en silencio, ya no sabía si Hermione seguía allí, en los cuadros de las paredes cientos de brujos y nobles le observaban con una expresión de censura. Lupin se incorporó, tambaleante, aferrando con fuerza el cuadro, tratando de reunir fuerzas para mirarlo. Finalmente lo hizo, y sintió una punzada en el pecho, al comprobar que estaba vacío.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando al tipo de la capa negra huyendo por los demás retratos, pero no había rastro de él, ni de Hermione. La frustración fue tan grande en el pecho de Lupin que ya no lo pudo resistir más, lanzó el maldito cuadro contra la pared vacía que había ocupado, y no le importó una mierda que el marco se astillase al chocar contra la fría piedra, ni que una de las astillas fuese a clavarse en su mejilla, provocándole una herida sangrante, en lugar de alarmarse, maldijo y blasfemó un par de veces, antes de largarse a toda velocidad por el pasillo, debía hablar con Dumbledore.

No entendía nada, ¿Hermione estaba dentro de un cuadro? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién era el hombre que la había seguido? ¿Y por qué demonios no lo había sentido él? ¡Maldita sea! Si no hubiese estado tan obnubilado con Hermione, si todos sus sentidos no hubiesen estado centrados en la castaña entre sus brazos, tal vez hubiese notado que había alguien más allí.

Y de nuevo los finos sentidos del licántropo fallaron porque no fue consciente en ningún momento que un joven rubio observaba toda la escena con una mueca maliciosa en el rostro.

-O—

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo cuatro, espero que siga manteniendo la intriga y que os guste.

Espero vuestros comentarios y gracias a los que me seguís o me teneis en favoritos, me haceis muy feliz.

Por cierto, por si a alguien le interesa, he escrito un pequeño One-shot de Draco y Hermione, que podeis pasar a leer si quereis.

Gracias y besos

Aivlis Malfoy.


	5. De como no puedes mentir a Parvati

De cómo no puedes mentir a Parvati, sin levantar las sospechas de Ginny. 

Dos tazas de té humeantes descansaban sobre la antigua mesa que presidia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes aleteaba en su pedestal y soltaba pequeños graznidos cada cierto tiempo, en su sillón, el sereno director de Hogwarts, miraba a su interlocutor, escuchando atentamente el relato que este le transmitía.

Una vez Remus Lupin hubo terminado de hablar, Dumbledore le alargó la taza de té y le invitó a beber y a tranquilizarse, le comunicó que la mejilla le sangraba profusamente, pero a Lupin no pudo importarle menos, no dolía en absoluto, no comparado con las largas transformaciones, ni le iba a dejar una cicatriz igual.

-Remus, ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?-Preguntó tranquilo el anciano mirando muy fijo a uno de sus profesores.

Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron mucho, incrédulos a semejante pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó.- ¿Cree que me he vuelto loco?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, sabía que Lupin no le mentía, sabía que no había sido una invención de su mente. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que todo había sido real.

-La joven Granger es la bruja más brillante de su edad ¿No cree?-Le preguntó a Lupin que parecía no entender absolutamente nada.

-Desde luego que sí.-Repuso al fin.-Pero no comprendo a que viene eso ahora.-La voz le sonó algo irritada.

El anciano director sonrió divertido, sereno, como si sólo él comprendiese que estaba pasando.

-Ella sabe que no puede uno aparecerse en Hogwarts, pero el interior de un retrato colgado en Hogwarts, técnicamente no pertenece al colegio, una estrategia brillante, desde luego.

A Lupin se le encendió una llamita de comprensión en el cerebro, como si su mente -y con ella sus conocimientos mágicos-, regresase de la nada, y súbitamente se serenase y empezase a pensar fríamente.

Hermione le estaba enviando un mensaje de socorro, ella no estaba atrapada en el interior del retrato, ¿Dónde estaba en realidad? Por desgracia la encontraron antes de que pudiese darle esa información. Al ser encontrada, rompió la comunicación entre ambos y por eso desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro.

-Eso es magia muy avanzada.-Comentó Lupin en un susurro tomando otro sorbo de la taza de té.

El encantamiento que Hermione había realizado consistía en establecer comunicación mental con otra persona, de modo que Lupin vió a la muchacha en un cuadro y ella le debió ver a él en otra superficie: agua, un espejo…La parte complicada consistía en que para lograr semejante grado de conexión, debía existir un vinculo muy fuerte entre las dos personas que se comunicaban, por eso, cuando Lupin supo qué clase de magia había usado Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

Dumbledore asintió y observó a su colega con aire comprensivo.

-Hermione es una bruja más poderosa de lo que todos creen, ni ella sabe el potencial que tiene.-Las palabras del director hicieron sonreír a Lupin, no le cabía ninguna duda de que, desafortunadamente, Hermione se infravaloraba.

-¿Por qué acudió a mí?-La pregunta, aunque hecha en voz alta, se la dirigió a sí mismo más que a su interlocutor.

Dumbledore hizo más amplia su sonrisa, incluso a Lupin le pareció oír una pequeña risita. El director le colocó una mano sobre el hombro a su afligido amigo.

-Remus, seguro que tú ya sabes la respuesta.-El tono amable y suave de Dumbledore logró conmover al licántropo.-Sólo búscala en tu interior.

Lupin, alzó la vista y abrió la boca para responder, pero Dumbledore no se lo permitió le apretó suavemente el hombro y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar:

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey debería quitarte esa astilla antes de que se te infecte la herida.-Y sin más le acompañó a la puerta de su despacho, donde Lupin le agradeció su tiempo y se disculpó por no haber mantenido la calma, e inmediatamente obedeció al director y se dirigió de nuevo rumbo a la enfermería.

Remus Lupin no pudo dormir aquella noche, no fue a la cena y se pensaba seriamente si debería ir a desayunar al día siguiente, no creía poder enfrentarse a las miradas y murmullos que todo el mundo le lanzaba, como si vieran al monstruo que era en realidad. Lo cierto es que, de algún modo, Lupin esperaba esa reacción por parte de los alumnos, a fin de cuantas todos sabían lo que era, salvo que esa reacción se había multiplicado por un millón a causa de las maravillosas palabras de Trelawney.

Por otra parte, el hombre no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, lo que, tal vez, llevaba insinuando desde que había llegado al colegio.

Pero lo más importante de todo, Hermione había acudido a él, le había mandado el mensaje de socorro a él, no a Harry ni a Ron, tal vez lo había intentado con ellos y no lo había logrado. Dando vueltas en su cama, Lupin negó esa posibilidad y los acontecimientos del día anterior volvieron a su cabeza. De alguna torturadora manera era lo único que lograba recordar cuando cerraba los ojos. La noche anterior Lupin se había dormido preguntándose qué habría pasado si la hubiese besado, y arrepintiéndose por haber estado a punto de hacerlo.

Pero hoy todo era diferente, Lupin, se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho, planteándose la horrible posibilidad de que jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque tal vez jamás volvería a ver a Hermione.

No podía dejar de plantearse si Dumbledore tendría razón, "Tú ya tienes la respuesta, búscala en tu interior." ¿De verdad tenía la respuesta? Remus no se atrevía ni a pensar en ello, no quería, no podía afrontar esa respuesta. Dentro de él, había una vocecita que le repetía una y otra vez aquello que nunca jamás repetiría en voz alta. La vocecita que le revelaba lo que ocurría, que le explicaba por qué no era capaz de dormir pensando en la castaña, que le explicaba por qué estaba tan nervioso y preocupado y por qué la sola idea de que no iba a volverla a ver, la posibilidad de que ella pudiese morir, le aterraba de tal manera, que deseaba morir a afrontarlo.

Porque Remus Lupin sabía que con solo cerrar los ojos podía verla, podía evocar nítidamente el perfecto desorden de su pelo, el color de delicioso chocolate de sus ojos, sus largas piernas, su suave piel, sus preciosas caderas, los maravillosos labios que tan cerca estuvo de sentir…sólo de ese modo lograba conciliar una escasas horas de sueño, pero ni en esa duermevela en la que era vulnerable era capaz de aceptar que a lo mejor, de algún extraño modo, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Ron, que se había negado a dirigirle la palabra, cada vez que el moreno intentaba un acercamiento, el pelirrojo se limitaba a volverse de espaldas y hablar con Neville, como si Harry ni siquiera existiese.

Sentada en frente, Ginny, le miraba curiosa y movió los labios sin hacer sonido alguno:

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?- Fue lo que Harry creyó intuir que le preguntaba.

-Hermione.-Respondió Harry del mismo modo, e hizo un gesto para indicar que se lo explicaría después.

Y pensó en contarle a Ginny la verdad por un momento, la noche pasada, cuando se percataron de la ausencia de Hermione, Ginny estaba en la Sala Común con Ron, el pelirrojo no había dicho nada y Harry inventó una visita a Hagrid, deprimido por la desaparición de su última mascota, Ginny pareció aceptar esa excusa, pues no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Dumbledore había insistido en mantener lo de Hermione en absoluto secreto, así que tras las palabras con Dumbledore decidieron buscar una excusa razonable.

La causa de tanto secretismo no era otra que el hecho de que Hermione fuese una sangre sucia -A Harry le asqueaba esa palabra-, después del incidente con Trelawney, muchos hijos de muggles se aterrorizarían, pensando que había empezado "la matanza de los impuros" que la maestra había vaticinado sin saber siquiera si ambos hechos estaban relacionados.

Aunque a Harry le quedaban pocas dudas al respecto, él sabía que no podía ser casualidad que ambos hechos se produjeran al mismo tiempo, la hija de muggles más brillante de Hogwarts había desaparecido, poco antes de que Trelawney profetizara el resurgir del Señor Oscuro. La relación era casi evidente, tal vez una advertencia.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Preguntó Parvati Patil

Harry miró expectante a Ron, rogando por qué no dijera ninguna estupidez, no sabía lo que decía cuando estaba enfadado.

-Se fue…a Irlanda a ver a su tía…-Empezó algo torpemente Harry, no demasiado ducho en mentir.-La mujer está muy mayor y Hermione la quería mucho, así que…fue a despedirse de ella.

Parvati le miró y asintió con al cabo de unos segundos.

-Cualquiera diría que existe algo por lo que Hermione se saltaría una clase.-Rió Parvati, dándole un codazo a Lavender.

-Jiji, muy bueno Parv. Te fijaste en el nuevo "amigo" de…-Continuó la otra aireando los trapos sucios de todo Hogwarts.

La excusa pareció calar y Harry volvió a concentrarse en su plato, pero en seguida levantó la vista sintiendo la mirada de Ginny clavada en él. No parecía convencida con la historia que acababa de contarle a Parvati, había sospecha en sus ojos. Pero por fortuna la pelirroja no le preguntó nada y Harry disimuló como pudo, atacando la comida.

Agotado de tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza se levantó de su sitió y se marchó de la habitación sin esperar a Ron que le fulminó con la mirada mientras el moreno se alejaba.

Ginny le siguió dispuesta a aclarar una par de cosas.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-Preguntó cuando alcanzó a su amigo.-

Harry se quedó estático en la puerta del Gran Comedor, mirando a la pelirroja sin saber que decir.

-Veras, Ginny, es algo complicado…-Aventuro sin éxito el moreno.-Dumbledore nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos a nadie.

La joven Weasley pareció decepcionada y camino unos metros lejos de la puerta, Harry la siguió.

-Pero, Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿No es cierto? Dime solo si está bien.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, no era capaz de cuantificar lo mucho que desearía poder decirle eso a Ginny. La joven Gryffindor parecía algo preocupada por su amiga y Harry no deseaba darle más motivos, quería evitar por todos los medios que Ginny lo pasase mal, pero por otro lado, tampoco quería mentirle.

-Ginny, no debes contárselo a nadie, ¿Lo comprendes?-Cuando la pelirroja asintió, Harry pasó a contarle todo lo sucedido sin entrar en demasiados detalles y evitando hablar de Trelawney.

Ginny escuchó atenta toda la explicación y no tardó en atar cabos entro ambos sucesos, miró a Harry algo asustada.

-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.-Sentenció el moreno

Distinguió, entonces, la figura lánguida del profesor Lupin que caminaba por uno de los pasillos en la dirección opuesta a la del comedor. Y dando un último abrazo reconfortante a Ginny, se excuso y siguió al licántropo por el corredor.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-Llamó Harry corriendo en su busca.

Al tercer grito el hombre se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, al ver al chico sonrió afablemente y se esforzó por parecer sereno.

Harry le miró con detenimiento y concluyó que había algo extraño en él. Parecía más cansado de lo habitual, incluso más que una noche de Luna Llena.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?-Preguntó el joven algo dubitativo.

-Perfectamente, Harry.-Contestó el licántropo con un cansado tono de voz. -No he dormido demasiado bien, eso es todo.

-Ya, yo tampoco.-Contestó.-No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido.

Lupin asintió con comprensión, borrando el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo la noche anterior, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se descontrolase y se le escapase de las manos, pero aún así…

-Vaya, vaya.-Habló una voz sacando a los dos amigos de sus propias cavilaciones.-San Potter y el lobo feroz caminando juntos a escondidas. ¿Tú también te has pasado al bando tenebroso, cara rajada?

Draco Malfoy habló con un fingido tono de espanto y después no pudo evitar sonreír como el engreído que era.

-Creo que con tu familia el bando tenebroso está más que resarcido.-Atacó Harry en respuesta al insulto.

Malfoy se limitó a alzar una ceja y a cruzarse de brazos impasible.

Lupin trató de contener a Harry que llevaba rumbo de sacar la varita y atacar al estúpido Slytherin.

-Señor Malfoy le advierto que está usted frente a un maestro de Hogwarts, por atreverse a hablarme así, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

Draco no se molestó en contener la risa y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la pareja.

-Sólo eso, esperaba más de un mortifago, ¿No se atreve con ninguna maldición?

Remus contuvo de nuevo a Harry sin dejar de mirar severamente al rubio.

-Se acabó, Malfoy, usted y yo vamos a hablar seriamente, pero por lo pronto otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Gracias, profesor.-Contestó serio el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Harry y Remus.-Por librarnos de la sangre sucia, ¿Con ella sí que usó alguna maldición?

La sonrisa cruel de Malfoy, provocó la ira del hombre lobo que, valiéndose de sus reflejos animales, atacó al chico y lo acorraló contra una pared.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! Habla, Malfoy, ¿Sabes algo de ella?-Apretó con todas sus fuerzas al asustado Draco contra el frío muro.

-¿Cómo iba yo a…?

-Tu padre es mortifago, no trates de convencerme de que eres un niño inocente, tú…-Entonces a Lupin se le pasó por la cabeza una espeluznante idea, que tenía demasiado sentido.-¿Eres uno de ellos?

Harry se quedó helado y no hizo ningún intento por tratar de convencer a su profesor de que soltase a Malfoy, en cualquier otra circunstancia se lo hubiese pasado de maravilla, viéndole tembloroso y al borde del llanto, pero en ese momento no sabía que pensar. ¿Malfoy era mortífago? Harry no debería estar sorprendido, el rubio casi lo pedía a gritos.

Lupin y el Slytherin forcejearon, el licántropo trataba de levantarle la manga izquierda a Malfoy, convencido de encontrar la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, pero el chico se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

Usando más fuerza de la debida en un maestro, Lupin logró agarrar el brazo del rubio y subirle la manga de un fuerte tirón. Malfoy paró de resistirse y Remus y Harry se quedaron quietos también, congelados ante el impoluto antebrazo del Slytherin.

El profesor miró a los ojos provocadores de su alumno y le soltó lentamente reflexionando internamente sobre lo que acababa de suceder, se había precipitado al acusar a Malfoy, que en esos momentos se apartaba del muro y se alejaba presuroso por el pasillo.

-¡Se arrepentirá, Lupin! ¡Mi padre recibirá noticias de esto!.-Amenazaba mientras corría cada vez más por el pasillo.

Al girar el recodo, una vez perdidos de vista San Potter y el profesor, Draco Malfoy se detuvo y esbozó una sardónica sonrisa, a su juicio, no había cosas más complacientes que los planes perfectamente preparados, los que siempre, como en ese momento, salían bien.

Por el contrario, Lupin, no estaba nada satisfecho, se llevó la mano a la frente, su racionalidad empezaba a perderse, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido cometer semejante imprudencia un par de días atrás, pero ahora, la sola mención a Hermione le hacía saltar como un loco, hasta el punto de atacar a uno de sus alumnos y acusarlo de mortifago.

Remus J. Lupin, no era de la clase de hombres que actuaba sin pensar, al contrario, no actuaba si no estaba seguro de que los resultados serían beneficiosos, convencido de que nadie resultaría herido en el proceso, tomando las precauciones necesarias. Por eso mismo se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, había saltado a la provocación de un alumno, le había atacado solamente porque había mencionado a Hermione, había acusado de mortifago a un niño de dieciséis años. Si antes había temido que las cosas se le pudiesen escapar de las manos, ahora lo sabía.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Aquí está el cap 5, espero que os haya gustado, creedme que a mi me costó porque no acababa de estar contenta con el final del cap

Finalmente me convenció.

Bueno en un par de días subiré el sexto y a partir de ahí tardaré un pelín más pues, ya se me han acabado los caps que llevaba escritos, pero no os preocupéis que el ritmo será rápido de todos modos.

Ya me diréis si os gusta y gracias por leer y los que me teneis en favoritos

Besos Aivlis Malfoy


	6. De como un grupo de mortífagos

De cómo un grupo de mortifagos le estropean el día a cualquiera.

Estaba oscuro, hacía demasiado frío, temblaba. Únicamente escuchaba un fuerte pitido en los oídos, al compás del latido de su sien derecha. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza trabajosamente, y su cerebro tardó un tiempo en asimilar que el líquido que notaba en su frente era sangre. Su sangre.

Trató de hacer memoria, ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, no había nada allí que le diera una pista de donde se encontraba, la estancia oscura, parecía un sótano, sin ventanas, pues sus ojos no recibían ni un atisbo de claridad, Aunque recibía una ráfaga fría de un lugar que no podía determinar.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Recordaba el bochornoso momento, recordaba a Lupin, sus labios a escasos centímetros, y a Dumbledore, recordaba haber salido corriendo incapaz de enfrentarse al anciano, aunque mientras corría se había sentido culpable por abandonar a Remus y cargarle con la responsabilidad.

Recordaba el camino hacía su Sala Común, el malestar que todavía la invadía, aquel que había sentido antes de toparse con Lupin, la sensación persistente de que alguien la seguía.

Recordaba a la Señora Gorda, canturreando, molesta por la interrupción de su sonata, deseosa de poder continuar, estaba segura de que dio la contraseña, y de que la puerta se abrió, pero no recordaba si había llegado a entrar.

Sus recuerdos se desvanecían en aquel momento, no sabía más, no sabía quien la había llevado allí, ni por qué.

Aunque esa respuesta le había llegado varios días después, -a decir verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado- al contactar con Remus, ese momento si estaba claro en su cabeza, lo veía en un espejito que afortunadamente llevaba con ella, su rostro parecía más cansado y pálido que de costumbre, y ella se preguntó si Dumbledore habría tomado medidas contra él.

Pero sabía que ese no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, debía pedirle ayuda, asegurarse de que la buscaban, de que se habían percatado de su ausencia.

Aunque sabía que él la buscaría, más bien lo deseaba, deseaba que Remus apareciese de un momento a otro y la sacase de allí, que la besase como no había podido hacerlo a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Era su única esperanza.

Por eso había recurrido a él, por lo que usó ese hechizo pensando en Lupin, cuando aquel encapuchado la descubrió, antes de que le lanzase un Cruciatus detrás de otro, hasta dejarla inconsciente de nuevo, supo que era un mortifago, que Voldemort, estaba nuevamente detrás de todo.

Hermione Granger sabía que esta vez, no tenía mucho tiempo, y que no sólo su vida estaba en juego.

Ronald Weasley caminaba en dirección a la Sala Común, las clases ya habían acabado por aquel día, el tercero del curso, y no sabía nada de Hermione, estaba furioso, más que furioso.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontró con un corro de alumnos, de distintas casas, escuchando con atención el relato de una joven Slytherin.

Decidido se abrió paso hacía el corrillo.

-…es peligroso, todos lo comentan-Decía la Slytherin.-, ayer atacó a Draco Malfoy.

Ron sintió una oleada de simpatía por el desconocido atacante pero un gritito de Lavender le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¡No te creo! ¡Lupin no haría eso!

¿Lupin? Ron no creía haber oído bien. Los murmullos crecieron dentro del grupito, la mayoría en defensa del licántropo.

-¿Dices que Lupin atacó a Malfoy?-Cuestionó Ron con un tono triunfal.

La joven serpiente asintió con malicia.

-Eso digo, Weasley, ¿Además de pobre eres estupido?-Inquirió la joven burlona.-Él tiene que ser el vasallo del Señor Oscuro, el que predijo Trelawney.

Ron no se molestó en defenderse contra la burla de la chica, la verdad sobre Lupin compensaba cualquier insulto. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, no tenía demasiado sentido, si Lupin fuese mortifago no pondría su objetivo en un Malfoy, obviamente había muchos motivos por los que atacar a Draco, pero…

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-Preguntó Ron al cabo, apoyado por el asentimiento del resto del grupo, todavía incrédulos ante las palabras de la joven.

-Por la sangre sucia, Granger.-Respondió con desprecio.

Hermione.

Al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco el corazón, no entendía que podía llevar a Malfoy y Lupin a pelear por Hermione, a decir verdad, no conocía nada por lo que Lupin pelearía con nadie a no ser que le atacasen antes a él.

-Malfoy descubrió la verdad, sabe que el profesor está en el bando tenebroso, y que es el responsable de la desaparición de Granger.-Contestó confidencialmente la Slytherin.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, roto por los murmullos de todos los que escuchaban, expresiones de asombro, incrédulas unas, dudosas otras, Ron no decía nada, debatiéndose entre ambas posturas.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!-Apareció Harry, de la nada. -Hermione está en Irlanda, volverá en poco tiempo, y Malfoy se buscó lo que pasó, yo estuve presente. ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Cuenta tus mentiras a otro!

En seguida los Gryffindor le dieron la razón, todos menos Ron, quien quería creer que Lupin era culpable, dispuesto a encontrar a Hermione costase lo que costase, el único problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Estúpidos Gryffindor-Comentó la serpiente alejándose del corro, dando por finalizado el relato.-, jamás entendéis nada.

Ron observó como la muchacha se marchaba, con el objetivo de sembrar la duda, satisfactoriamente cumplido, pues en el corro el debate continuaba, Neville y Harry defendían vehementemente a Lupin, los demás dejaban ver la duda en sus palabras, Ron también se alejó del grupo, así no sacaría nada en claro.

Harry, logró acallar las dudas, preocupado por si los presentes, hacían correr la voz de la desaparición de Hermione, podía correr el pánico en poco tiempo, si eso ocurría sería imposible controlar a los alumnos, asustados, dejarían de confiar los unos en los otros, se desataría una histeria que únicamente favorecería al otro bando, y sería increíblemente difícil encontrar sana y salva a Hermione.

Debía hablar con Dumbledore.

Valiéndose del odio que todos los presentes sentían por las serpientes y en especial por Malfoy, Harry logró convencer a los menos indecisos, pero aún así no era suficiente. Recorrió el pasillo hacía el despacho del director, Dumbledore podría hacer algo, tranquilizar a sus alumnos, aportar alguna prueba de la estancia irlandesa de Hermione.

Llegó a la altura de la gárgola y dio la contraseña sin entretenerse un segundo más de lo necesario. Subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras de caracol y entró en el despacho del anciano director, desafortunadamente, sin llamar.

Había varias personas allí, ahora todas le miraban a él. Balbuceando, sumamente incomodo logró disculparse.

-No temas, Harry.-Le excusó Dumbledore.-Ya casi habíamos terminado, si nos disculpas unos instantes, te atenderé.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Allí estaban Snape, los señores Weasley y sus hijos mayores, Kinsley, Moody, Tonks…en definitiva, todos los miembros de la Orden, fijándose mejor, se percató de que faltaba Lupin, salió de la estancia. Todo aquello le parecía algo extraño, ¿Por qué faltaba Remus en la reunión? Jamás se había ausentado, estaba implicado en la Orden más que otros miembros que sí estaban allí.

Harry se preguntó si Remus no se sentiría indispuesto, lo había visto algo cansado los últimos días. Se sintió mal después del encuentro con Malfoy, no quiso hablar, no lo había visto desde entonces, Harry pensó que estaba preocupado por la reacción de Lucius, ahora no estaba seguro.

La reunión debía ser por Hermione, Dumbledore pediría ayuda a la Orden para buscarla, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le habían permitido quedarse? Había escuchado cosas peores, en reuniones anteriores.

El moreno se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja tratando de escuchar algo a través de la gruesa madera.

-La chica es prioritaria.-Decía Dumbledore.-Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes.

-¿Con eso se resolverá todo?-Tonks sonó más cercana a la puerta.

Un largo silencio, le pareció oír la voz de Snape, pero no logró distinguir lo que decía. Se apretó mucho más a la puerta, con el máximo cuidado para no hacer ruido.

-No lo creo, Dora.-Repuso el director. -Severus tiene algo de razón, pero cuanto antes aparezca Granger, antes podremos ponerle punto y final.

Harry se sorprendió de las claras palabras de Dumbledore, ¿Punto y final? ¿A todo? ¿A Voldemort? Harry sabía que era importante, que la desaparición de Hermione, tenía un significado mayor del aparente, pero jamás se había imaginado que fuese hasta ese punto.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en estar sentado frente a Dumbledore, en aquel despacho que conocía demasiado bien. La sonrisa afable del anciano parecía imborrable de sus labios, aún con las circunstancias, a Harry le asombraba esa capacidad del hombre, siempre era capaz de buscar la cara buena de todo, de encontrar el optimismo en el más desgraciado de los hombres.

-Lo saben.-Escupió sin más el moreno, una vez aposentado.-La desaparición de Herimone, no sé cómo Malfoy lo averiguó, los Slytherin lo usan contra Lupin. Creo que logré convencerlos de que eran estupideces, pero usted debería decirles algo, le escucharán.

Dumbledore asintió comprensivo y tardó un tiempo en responder, posiblemente reflexionaba, pero su expresión risueña no cambió.

-No temas, Harry, lo haré.-Aseguró Dumbledore.- Es importante mantener la calma de los estudiantes, hay más en juego de lo que tú crees.

Harry asintió, las palabras de Dumbledore inquietaban al chico, el alzamiento definitivo de Voldemort y el exterminio de los no puros, le parecían lo suficientemente preocupantes como para temer algo peor.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Tanteó Harry.

Dumbledore carraspeó y le miró, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Verás, Harry-Empezó el director.-, las sombras que acompañan a Voldemort, son mucho más extensas y peligrosas de lo que todos creemos, si Voldemort se alza al fin, no sólo el mundo mágico estará en peligro inminente.

Las enigmáticas palabras del profesor Dumbledore, calaron hondo en la mente del Gryffindor. Harry, imaginaba que Voldemort no se detendría con dominar el mundo mágico, haría caer a los muggles también.

-Comprendo, profesor.-Afirmó el joven con voz queda.-¿Hermione tiene algo que ver?

Harry creyó intuir que Dumbledore se tensaba ligeramente. Y arrugaba la nariz antes de responder.

-Es posible que los mortifagos estén detrás.-Sentenció al fin.

Y tras una larga pausa, en la que Harry reflexionó sobre las implicaciones que eso podía tener, ¿Una trampa? ¿Un cebo para atraparle?

-Acabo de poner a toda la orden tras su huella.-Afirmó el anciano.-Te informaré de cualquier detalle.

-Gracias, profesor.-Sonrió el joven mago poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Harry, prométeme-Le detuvo Dumbledore.- que suceda lo que suceda no actuarás por tu cuenta, esta vez es muy peligroso.

Harry asintió y se aproximó de nuevo al escritorio, la última frase le había dejado helado.

-Lo prometo.-Aseguró antes de abandonar el despacho.

Remus Lupin caminaba hacia su clase con aire distraído, sin reparar en las significativas miradas que algunos alumnos, principalmente de Slytherin, le dedicaban.

A decir verdad, si se percató, pero decidió ignorarlas, preguntándose qué mentiras les habría contado el oxigenado Malfoy, aunque, por una vez, no le haría falta inventarse toda la historia.

Pasó junto al despacho de Dumbledore en el mismo momento en que Harry Potter salía de detrás de la gárgola.

-¿En qué lió te has metido ahora?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa el profesor.

Harry hizo una mueca disgustada y acompañó a Lupin por el pasillo.

-Profesor, ¿Sabía usted que hoy había reunión de la Orden?-Aventuró el moreno algo dudoso al preguntar.

Lupin se encogió de hombros, era obvio que no, no tenía la más remota idea, ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le había informado de ello? Era un miembro activo y de pleno derecho de la Orden desde hacía bastante tiempo, no alcanzaba a comprender la causa de mantenerle alejado.

Otra de las muchas cosas que él no comprendía.

-Dumbledore ha encargado a la Orden que busquen a Hermione.-Informó Harry.

Lupin sonrió aliviado, ellos tenían recursos, podrían averiguar algo en poco tiempo.

-Esa es una gran noticia.-Aseguro Remus con un punto esperanzado en su tono.

Pero había otro asunto que ocupaba la mente del joven Gryffindor, Harry se preguntaba que llevaba a Lupin a interesarse de tal manera en su amiga, le había visto enfrentarse a Snape por ella, y había visto el temor en sus ojos cuando supo de su desaparición, además aquello que dijo…

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Me permite que le haga una pregunta?-Preguntó al fin con voz queda.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos, sentándose en una de las arcadas que daban a los patios interiores del castillo.

-Desde luego que sí.-Afirmó Lupin mirando el soleado cielo con gesto cansado en su rostro.

Harry tomó aire y volvió a dudar antes de formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza hace un tiempo.

-¿Se culpa de la desaparición de Hermione?

La pregunta cogió desprevenido al hombre lobo que fijo su mirada en el joven mago.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Harry vio confirmadas sus suposiciones, pero su inquietud aún no se había disipado.

-¿Por qué?-Insistió un tanto preocupado.

Lupin se incorporó y continuó caminando por el pasillo, Harry le siguió. El maestro sabía que no podía contarle la verdad al chico, Hermione era su mejor amiga, ¡Por Merlín! No podía decirle que la amaba.

Borrando el último pensamiento de su cabeza, maldijo por haber permitido que saltase la censura, que el mismo había impuesto. Se pasó la mano por el castaño cabello y miró a Harry antes de contestar.

-Yo la vi-Aseguro.-, iba hacia la enfermería, debí ofrecerme a acompañarla, no debí dejarla sola, podría haber visto a quién se la llevó.-Contestó, la culpabilidad perceptible en su voz.

Harry le colocó la mano sobre un hombro en señal de apoyo, Lupin era un hombre muy comprometido, se sentía responsable de los demás, quería protegerles y evitarles mal, por eso le admiraba, sabía que de haber podido hubiese ayudado a Hermione.

-¡La vio!-Exclamó la voz chillona de Ronald Weasley.-La vio y no hizo nada. ¡Podía haberlo evitado!

El pelirrojo avanzó por el pasillo y se unió al dúo que le observaba sorprendido.

-¡No, Ron!-Harry defendió a su maestro.-No digas estupideces, tú sabes que no es verdad.

Pero Lupin se interpuso entre los dos amigos, mirando a Harry con afectación, asintiendo en acuerdo a las palabras de Ron.

-Él tiene razón, pude evitarlo-aseguró.-, mis sentidos fallaron, debí haber percibido a los perseguidores de Hermione, debí haber estado atento.

Ron miró a su amigo con expresión triunfal, contento de que le dieran la razón al fin. Hermione había hecho mal al confiar tanto en él, estaba en lo cierto al decir que era peligroso. Tal vez, la chica Slytherin tenía razón.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo que la vio?-Inquirió Ron con tono inquisidor.-Pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto, eso dijo usted.-Prosiguió sin darle tiempo a contestar.-Si lo que dice es cierto, fue el último que la vio, tal vez se ocupó de ella y ahora nos está mintiendo. –Aventuró el pelirrojo furioso.-Por eso atacó a Draco Malfoy, él lo sabe.

Lupin miró a Ron, esta vez sin alterarse, rememoró el incidente con Malfoy, y el momento justo en que había saltado contra el chico, él mismo se había acusado sin darse apenas cuenta, ¡Por Merlín! Cómo podía ser tan estúpido. Si era lo que pretendía el rubio, le había salido a las mil maravillas, y él como idiota, no se había percatado de nada, pensando que tal vez él podía saber algo de Hermione.

Bufó sonoramente y contemplo la duda reflejada en los ojos de Harry, que le miraba librando una batalla en su interior.

-Tiene sentido, ¿No es así, Harry?-Preguntó Lupin, con voz tranquila y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Pero, profesor…-Trató de razonar Harry.

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, Harry, es tarde-interrumpió-, será mejor que vayan a clase ahora.-Y después miró a Ron, algo serio.-Señor Weasley, ya que está convencido de mi culpabilidad, quizá debería aportar alguna prueba tangible, más allá de las mentiras que cuenta el hijo de un autentico mortifago.

El pelirrojo se alejó por el pasillo, después de dedicar una mirada asesina a su profesor, Harry miró a Lupin confundido. El licántropo le animó a ir tras él, con un gesto de la cabeza, y el joven moreno obedeció con paso presto.

Lupin entró en su aula, donde tenía defensa con los de segundo, aburrido se sentó en su escritorio para esperar a los primeros alumnos. En cuanto tuviese una hora libre, pensaba ir a hablar con Dumbledore, había algo que no le convencía respecto a esa reunión de la Orden, tenía que hablar con él.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, pensando en comprobar el mapa del merodeador una última vez, sacó un pergamino, que no recordaba haber metido ahí. Lo observó con cuidado, estaba en blanco, salvo por su nombre escrito en el centro del pergamino.

Lo depositó sobre la mesa con el máximo cuidado, a esas alturas ya no se fiaba de nada, sacó la varita y dio un golpecito sobre el pergamino, efectuando un hechizo revelador.

En el pergamino empezaron a surgir rastros de tinta negra, tinta que se juntó en el centro del papel, y empezó a formar palabras hasta formar una breve misiva.

La fuerza tenebrosa que provocó la desaparición de la joven Granger, la que verdaderamente vio Trelawney, sigue en el castillo, y no ha terminado su trabajo, no se crea que tiene tanto tiempo. No confíe en nadie, ni en los que dicen ser sus amigos, usted aún puede evitarlo.

Lupin arrugó el pergamino y soltó un sonoro suspiro, ocultando la cara entre las manos, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, todo aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo seis.

Qué tal va?

Os sigue gustando? Espero que sí.

Y no os preocupéis que se irán resolviendo las incógnitas.

Nos leemos pronto

Besos Y gracias a todos los que dejaís rewiev o me teneis en favoritos.


	7. De como la Señora Gorda

De cómo la Señora Gorda, jamás dará el Do de pecho. 

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, despertaron la atención de Albus Dumbledore, que alzó la vista y elevando la voz, indicó al visitante que entrase.

Remus Lupin abrió la puerta lentamente y avanzó hasta el escritorio del director, con una cálida sonrisa se sentó frente a él y declinó el té que el anciano le ofreció con un gesto.

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore, no le robaré mucho tiempo.-Aseguró el licántropo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Remus-Respondió el hombre muy sonriente.-, siempre es un placer recibirte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lupin se acomodó en su silla, y decidió ser franco con el profesor, pensaba aclarar sus dudas respecto a la Orden, le estaban ocultando algo.

-Se que la Orden del Fénix se reunió esta mañana, en este mismo despacho.-Aseguró.-¿Por qué yo no fui informado?

La voz de Lupin sonó algo tensa al formular la pregunta, confiaba en Dumbledore más que en ningún otro mago, sabía que las intenciones de la Orden eran justas y nobles, sabía que ellos confiaban en él, pero había algo que despertaba las dudas del profesor. Tal vez, simplemente, estuviese confundido debido a la extraña carta que había recibido, un pergamino anónimo que había llegado misteriosamente a su bolsillo y que le advertía de sus propios amigos, podría ser un truco para enfrentarles, o, quizás, ni siquiera se refería a la Orden.

-Es cierto Remus.-Aseguró Dumbledore, sorprendiendo a Lupin.-Debes entender porque lo hice, debes mantenerte al margen de este asunto, se que estas preocupado por Hermione, pero precisamente por ella, te pido que confíes en nosotros.

Lupin incrédulo, no iba a conformarse con eso, No, esa vez, quería respuestas claras.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

Dumbledore le sonrió cortésmente y Lupin creyó que no iba a obtener respuestas.

-No creo que ganemos nada ocultándotelo más.-Habló al fin el hombre.-Veras Remus, hace tiempo que intuíamos que algo así podía ocurrir. Trelawney hace tiempo que viene avisándonos, pero ahora es inminente, lo desees o no, el futuro de muchas personas está en tus manos, si tomas la decisión equivocada, por muy buena que sea tu intención, podrías cometer un error demasiado grande.

Lupin abrió la boca, buscando las palabras apropiadas para responder, no podía creer lo que Dumbledore decía, ¿Cómo podía estar el futuro de nadie en sus manos? Era una conclusión estúpida ¿Y si lo sabían por qué no se lo habían dicho antes?

-Señor, insinúa que Trelawney, se refería verdaderamente al mí, cuando predijo…-No fue capaz de terminar la frase, la sentencia que la vidente había hecho, no podía depender de él.

El anciano arrugó la nariz y se pasó una mano por la larguísima barba, como si tratase de peinarla. Tardó un tiempo en darle una respuesta al expectante Lupin.

-Me gustaría decirte que no, y estar seguro de ello, Remus, pero debo serte sincero y decirte que no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta.-Y viendo el rostro crispado de su querido colega se apresuró a añadir.-Pero todos sabemos que, de hacer algo, lo harías por ella, sabemos que tu intención es buena.

Por ella

Esas eran las mismas palabras que había usado Trelawney en la enfermería, ¿Era posible que se refiriesen a Hermione?

-El otro día-Explicó Lupin con voz queda.-, fui a ver a Trelawney a la enfermería, estaba preocupado por la visión, le pregunté y ella me dijo lo mismo que usted, dijo que nadie me iba a culpar, que todo el mundo entendería que lo hacía por ella. -Remus dudó un instante antes de formular la última pregunta, titubeó.-¿Ella es Hermione?

Dumbledore se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el ventanal que había en su despacho, el sol del mediodía, iluminaba alegremente los terrenos del castillo, y confería una iluminación algo inusual al despacho del director.

Pasado un tiempo, en el que Lupin permitió, guardando silencio, que Dumbledore reflexionase con la vista perdida en la ventana y su sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro.

-Así es.-Contestó al fin. Volviendo a posar su vista sobre el licántropo.

Lupin se quedó helado en su asiento, sus ojos rehuyeron la mirada del anciano y se posaron bruscamente en el suelo, Era todo tan extraño, pero a la vez, tenía un sentido abrumador, era una locura, y sin embargo no podía ocultárselo más.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella, tal vez incluso unirse al bando tenebroso, sin preguntarse si era lo correcto o no, únicamente para salvarla a ella, y en esos momentos su vida estaba en peligro, y los mortífagos estaban detrás, el hombre que vio con Hermione en el cuadro, era uno de ellos.

Así que tenía sentido si él hombre de la visión era él, y las palabras de Trelawney cobraban un significado esclarecedor, mas había algo que no comprendía aún: la nota. La nota negaba que él fuese tal hombre, decía que él seguía en el castillo, o la nota mentía, por algún misterioso motivo, o Dumbledore, estaba afortunadamente equivocado, aunque fuese tremendamente improbable que el anciano se equivocase alguna vez.

-Yo, profesor, prometo que no actuaré sin pensar, jamás lo hago, pero debe permitirme que colabore, debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme a observar y no hacer nada.-Suplicó Lupin con voz tensa.

-¿Al igual que actuó con el joven Malfoy?-Inquirió Dumbledore regresando a su asiento.

Lupin entendió los temores del hombre, y no se sorprendió de que él supiese del incidente, si no se lo había contado un preocupado Harry, lo habría hecho el propio Malfoy. Suspiró arrepentido y fue consciente de que había perdido toda razón al enfrentarse al joven, pero también le había conferido la razón Dumbledore y a cuantos decían que era peligroso.

-Es cierto, profesor.-Aseguró Lupin.-Cometí un error, y es también cierto que fue por ella, pero por eso mismo no puede mantenerme al margen, me volveré loco.

Dumbledore comprendió lo que preocupaba al hombre, no le gustaba verle sufrir, no más de lo que ya había sufrido, pero tampoco podía permitir que pusiese en peligro a toda la orden por muy unido que estuviese a la chica.

-Lo comprendo, Remus, y sé que tus intenciones son las mejores, pero tú no puedes controlar tus instintos, no podrías evitar matar a alguien por ella si fuese necesario, aunque esa persona fuese tu mejor amigo, y eso es lo que Voldemort quiere. -Remus no estuvo seguro si el escalofrío que sintió fue provocado por el trasfondo de las palabras de Dumbledore o por la tranquilidad con la que había pronunciado el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

No sólo no podía estar seguro si el hombre de la profecía era él, o si era el mismo que había secuestrado a Hermione, de tratarse de él, era posible que la hubiesen secuestrado para hacerle actuar, para obligarle a actuar contra Dumbledore y la Orden, y lo más horripilante de todo, era que él lo haría sin dudarlo, entonces Dumbledore tenía razón, debía mantenerse al margen, por el bien de todos.

-Está bien.-Cedió finalmente, esbozando otra sonrisa rota.-me mantendré al margen, se lo prometo, no haré nada por buscarla, pero prométame usted a mí, que la encontrará, sana y salva.

Dumbledore le observó un instante, suspiró largamente, y comprendió que no podía prometerlo, por más que lo deseara.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, Remus.-Aseguró al fin.-No temas.

Harry corría tras Ron como si la vida le fuese en ello, su amigo permanecía ignorante a las persistentes llamadas que el moreno no paraba de lanzarle a través de la multitud que abarrotaba el jardín, cuando le había seguido por la mañana, a instancias del profesor Lupin, el pelirrojo había logrado refugiarse en la clase de transformaciones, pero ahora no iba a escapar.

-¡Es suficiente Ron!-Se hartó Harry.-Podemos hablarlo con calma ¡Por favor!

Ron se detuvo al fin, se giró para encarar a su amigo le miró amenazadoramente.

-¿Has recapacitado al fin?-Preguntó airado el pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró cansado y se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos Ron.-Pidió.-Déjalo ya, trata de entenderlo.

Ronald Weasley estaba más convencido que nunca de tener la razón, lo había visto en la cara de Lupin, esa mañana, ahora Harry ya no podría convencerle de lo contrario. Ese hombre había visto a Hermione, justo antes de que desapareciera y no se lo había contado, algo escondía, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Hermione? Seguro que ella había ido encantada a donde él la hubiese llevado, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que Hermione apreciaba a Lupin, y él la había traicionado.

-¡El que tiene que entender eres tú! No te das cuenta que fue él todo el tiempo, te recuerdo que no lo ha negado.

Harry se quedó callado por un instante, Lupin no lo había negado, eso era cierto, ¿Por qué? Si fuese inocente lo hubiese negado, pero desconfiar de Lupin le resultaba tan difícil como desconfiar del propio Dumbledore.

Recordando el incidente del día pasado, Harry se percataba de que Remus se había abalanzado sobre Malfoy cuando el hurón afirmó que sabía lo que le había hecho a Hermione, ¿Quería callarle? Remus no lo había negado.

-Por favor, Ron.-Insistió Harry, acallando su propia duda.-No ayudamos a Hermione si dudamos los unos de los otros.-Sentenció con voz autoritaria.-Concédele una oportunidad, tal vez pueda ayudarnos, y si no, al menos, le tendrás vigilado.

El pelirrojo arrugó la frente y miró a su amigo, sopesando sus palabras. Al menos en eso tenía razón, podía vigilar a Lupin, podía forzarle a confesar donde estaba Hermione y traerla de vuelta.

-No pienso quitarle los ojos de encima.-Aseguró salvando la distancia entre él y Harry y dio un fuerte apretón a su amigo, dando por zanjada y olvidada la discusión, al menos por el momento.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron juntos de vuelta a su Sala Común, las clases habían terminado por ese día, y debían ocupar su tarde para hacer sus tareas medianamente bien, ahora que Hermione no estaba para hacerlo.

Una vez frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Harry se dispuso a dar la contraseña y entrar sin esperar sin perder tiempo.

-Oh, hola muchachos.-Saludo alegre la mujer.-¿Todavía no sabéis nada de vuestra encantadora amiga?

Los dos chicos se miraron sin comprender y Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Hermione?

-Claro niño, ¿Quién si no?-Contestó la mujer geniuda cogiendo airé para poder entonar una nota.

-¿Cómo sabe lo ocurrido?-Cuestionó Ron, algo suspicaz.

La mujer dejó escapar el airé y miró al Gryffindor ceñuda.

-La vi, muchacho, con ese hombre, cuando se la llevó, me despertó ¿Sabes?-Contestó tranquilamente soltando un agudo gritito después, como si pretendiese cantar ópera.

Cuando la sorpresa permitió hablar a los dos chicos, miraron a la mujer y se acercaron unos pasos al cuadro.

-La vio ¿De qué hombre habla?-Se alarmó el pelirrojo.

La mujer pareció no escuchar, o al menos le ignoró, porqué continuó con su extraño concierto.

-¡Responda!-Exigió el moreno.

La mujer interrumpió el agradable recital para alivio de los Gryffindor y miró molesta a los chicos.

-No lo sé, no le vi bien.-Aseguró despreocupada.-No es de esta casa, no le conocí.

Harry retuvo a Ron para que no arrancase el cuadro de la pared y lo rompiese allí mismo, el chico estaba rojo de la ira.

-¡Está loca! ¿Por qué no dijo nada?-Exigió saber a voz en grito.

La mujer no contesto inmediatamente, miró a los dos chicos como si fuesen ellos los desquiciados.

-Nadie me preguntó.-Respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

-¿Cómo era?-Exigió saber Harry.

-Alto.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-Ya dije que no lo vi bien, llevaba capucha negra, parecía un adulto, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a la muchacha y se la llevó al hombro, como si fuese un saco.

-¡Maldita sea!-Mascullo Ron, mientras Harry le arrastraba por el pasillo y lo alejaba del retrato de la mujer, que volvía a encogerse de hombros y retomar su desafortunado concierto.

-Escucha Ron.-Solicitó Harry cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la torre de Gryffindor.- Como Hermione siempre dice, uno no puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, así que quien haya sido, entró por una puerta y salío por ella con Hermione.-Aseguró el chico.

-Pero, Harry las puertas están vigiladas, un mortífago no hubiese podido entrar.-Aseguró el pelirrojo.

-A no ser que conociese algún pasadizo secreto.-Comentó Harry, recordando que le había devuelto el mapa del merodeador a Lupin, y que en dicho mapa, aparecían todas las entradas y pasadizos secretos, pero no le comentó nada a Ron, todavía quería confiar en él.

-O que siga aquí.-Añadió Ron con tono lúgubre.

Hermione se incorporó, torpemente arrastrando los pies en el frío suelo. Todo le daba vueltas, no había visto a sus captores desde la noche anterior, cuando un encapuchado había entrado y le había regalado una buena sesión de Cruciatus.

Caminó para comprobar las dimensiones de la estancia, toda de piedra, de unos diez metros cuadrados, logró alcanzar una puerta enorme, de madera, por donde se apreciaba un resquicio de claridad, apoyó la oreja contra la madera y trató de escuchar algún movimiento.

Silencio.

No había probado bocado desde que había despertado allí, no había bebido, tenía los labios secos. Se llevó las manos a la chaqueta, atenazada por el frio, y recordó que sus captores le habían arrebatado la varita.

Maldijo en voz alta. Se aproximó a la puerta, cojeando y trató de mover la pesada puerta, que ni siquiera mostró intención de ceder.

Derrotada se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, rindiéndose a lo evidente, no había forma de salir de allí.

Acurrucada frente a la puerta, escuchó pasos que se acercaban y trató de alejarse, arrastrándose inútilmente lejos de la entrada.

-¡Lumos!-Escuchó la voz, lejana, al otro lado de la puerta, que no tardó en abrirse.

Se quedó inmóvil, temblorosa ante la figura encapuchada que se asomaba por la entrada, incluso la luz de la varita, logró cegarla debido al tiempo que llevaba en la absoluta oscuridad. Apretó los dientes y contrajo sus músculos, haciéndose un ovillo, preparada para la tortura, que sabía que se avecinaba, jurándose que no iba a gritar.

La negra sombra que sostenía la varita, la observaba sin moverse desde la entrada y tras dar dos pasos hacia el interior cerró la puerta tras ella.

Hermione fijó la vista en la máscara metálica que cubría el rostro de su torturador, brillaba reflejando la luz que emanaba de la varita.

La joven se apretó más sobre sí misma, se preparó para lo que se avecinaba, cerró los ojos, esperando, pero nada ocurrió.

Cuando volvió a mirar, la figura, se había retirado la capucha, también la máscara, y Hermione pudo ver un rostro que de inmediato reconoció.

-¡Tú!-Exclamó en un grito susurrado, su voz ronca y aterrorizada ante quien la observaba inexpresivo.

-Efectivamente, y da gracias de que se traté de mí, y no de uno de mis colegas, ellos no son tan considerados.

Bueno por fin el capítulo siete,

que tal? espero que os guste.

muchas gracias a todos los que leeis comentais y me teneis en favoritos, y gracias también a los que solo leen.

significa mucho para mí.

besos y hasta pronto.

pd: quien sera? sera? jajaja, ya se sabrá su debido tiempo,

no os alarméis no falta mucho.


	8. De como Harry Potter

De cómo Harry Potter es idéntico a su padre.

Pasaban los días y con ellos una semana, y Remus Lupin se ahogaba en su propia desesperación. Uno nunca sabe cuánto quiere a alguien hasta que lo pierde, y Remus estaba tan familiarizado con la perdida que creía inevitable lo que se avecinaba, se había preparado para que Dumbledore, o cualquier otro, apareciera de un momento a otro y le diera la fatal noticia, pero también sabía, que por más que se preparase, de nada serviría, no podría, llegado el momento, aceptar que Hermione había muerto y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo, no se podría perdonar.

Por eso, aunque se lo había prometido a Dumbledore, era, simplemente incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados, como mero espectador.

Sólo quedaban dos semanas, quince escasos y escurridizos días, que les separaban de la luna llena, y por una vez, Remus no temía su transformación, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Perder a un ser querido más, a alguien como ella, era más doloroso que todas las lunas llenas de su vida.

Así que, haciendo entender a los dos chicos, que no podía hacer nada, y que debían ir a hablar con Dumbledore, y después de que estos afirmaran que le necesitaban a él, que así demostrarían su inocencia, acepto reunirse con ellos en su despacho.

-¿No es increíble?-Inquirió iracundo Ron Weasley.

Remus no sabía que le había dicho Harry para que cambiase de opinión respecto a él, el caso es que el chico había vuelto, con la mirada gacha y sin pedir disculpas, él no pensaba exigírselo, comprendía sus reticencias, aún más le costaba entender, porque Harry no las tenía.

Después de que el moreno contase lo que les había ocurrido con la Señora Gorda, Remus sopesó la información por unos instantes.

-¿Por qué no se lo contasteis a Dumbledore entonces?-Preguntó Lupin, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, cansado.

Harry y Ron se miraron y fue el moreno quien habló.

-Verá profesor, nosotros pensamos que quien secuestro a Hermione podría seguir aquí.-Explicó.

Lupin comprobó que Ron le lanzaba una mirada significativa.

-Temimos que si se lo contábamos a Dumbledore, ese hombre se enterase y le hiciera daño a Hermione.-Continuó el chico, algo arrepentido.

Lupin suspiró, no había llegado a plantearse como habían logrado sacar a Hermione del castillo, sabía que había muchas entradas y secretas, pero casi nadie las conocía, nadie al margen de los merodeadores y Harry. Solamente ellos dos, a no ser que Peter Pettigrew, hubiese sido capaz de recordarlas y de utilizarlas, dudaba que la rata traidora fuera tan hábil, o de haberlo sido, que no hubiese actuado antes era sospechoso.

-Está bien Harry, no te culpes.-Lo tranquilizó Lupin, algo intranquilo el mismo.-Probablemente estés en lo cierto, de enterarse ellos la vida de Hermione correría peligro.-Por más que lo intentó, no logró impedir que la voz se le quebrara.

Harry le miró largamente, tal vez, había comprensión en su mirada. El chico empezaba a pensar que allí había algo más, que la preocupación de Lupin era desmesurada, incluso para él, con respecto a su amiga, y una sospecha se encendió en su interior.

-¿Un traidor?-Preguntó Ron, sin pretender mostrar ironía por una vez.-¿Quién?

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sin entender que había dicho mal, cuando lo comprendió, únicamente se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No lo sé.-Protestó Lupin, fingiendo que no se percataba, esbozando una sonrisa triste.- Me cuesta desconfiar de la orden.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Incluso de Snape?-Preguntó con intención.

Lupin sonrió más ampliamente, odiaba a Severus Snape, era un rencoroso e insensible Slytherin, le odiaba desde sus tiempos de estudiante, y aún así, si Dumbledore creía en él, Remus era el menos indicado para poner en duda la sabiduría del director, al fin y al cabo no había podido ocultarle nada.

-Sí, Harry, incluso de Snape.-Sentenció al fin, casi riendo.

-Según la Señora Gorda, no se trataba de un alumno, ¿Un profesor? No hay muchas opciones más.-Continuó Ron.

Harry no salía de su estupor, pensaba que su amigo había aceptado no volver a ponerse en contra de su profesor, que tratarían de colaborar por el bien de Hermione.

-No muchas más.-Aseguró Remus, introduciendo la mano en el primer cajón de su escritorio, sacando un pergamino arrugado que extendió sobre la mesa.-Alguien me envió este pergamino.

Se lo tendió a los dos chicos, que lo miraron con atención y lo releyeron varias veces, buscando, quien sabe si una pista, oculta entre líneas.

La fuerza tenebrosa que provocó la desaparición de la joven Granger, la que verdaderamente vio Trelawney, sigue en el castillo, y no ha terminado su trabajo, no se crea que tiene tanto tiempo. No confíe en nadie, ni en los que dicen ser sus amigos, usted aún puede evitarlo.

-¿Quiere decir qué habrá más desapariciones?-Se sorprendió Harry, asustado, pensando en el próximo hijo de muggles que desaparecería.

-Es posible. Tampoco podemos estar seguros que esa carta sea fiable, no sé cómo llegó a mi bolsillo.

-¿Creé qué es cierto? ¿Qué aún puede evitarlo?-Ron trataba con todas sus fuerzas creer a ese hombre, quería de verdad, pero la posibilidad de que estuviese mintiendo, y se aprovechara de la confianza de Harry para llegar a él, era remotamente posible.

Lupin lo miró directamente a los ojos, había algo de desconfianza en ellos, los ojos ámbar de Lupin, algo apagados, no se apartaron de la mirada inquisitiva de Ron.

-Me gustaría, créeme Ron, me gustaría traer a Hermione de vuelta lo antes posible, y borrar lo sucedido, pero desgraciadamente no puedo, y jamás me lo perdonaré si a ella le ocurre algo.

Bajó entonces la mirada y un rescoldo de arrepentimiento por haber hablado más de la cuenta, se apoderó de su cerebro. En los ojos de Harry brillaba de nuevo una extraña comprensión, mientras Ron se negaba a interpretar las palabras de Lupin, sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Debemos hacer algo.-Harry optó por cambiar de tema.- No vamos a sentarnos a esperar.

Lupin se puso en pie, caminando nervioso por la sala, como un león enjaulado, pensando a toda prisa qué demonios podía hacer. Se lo había prometido a Dumbledore, no iba a intervenir, pero podía ayudar a los chicos, aconsejarles. Eso no podía traer ningún mal, no pensaba ponerles en peligro, no pensaba permitir que la profecía se cumpliera. Él debía evitarlo.

-Debéis hablar con Dumbledore, contarle lo que la Señora Gorda os contó y explicarle vuestras sospechas. Él sabrá que hacer.

Acertó a decir mientras se acercaba a toda prisa hacia lo puerta.

-¿Y usted?-Preguntó Harry.

-¿No piensa hacer nada?-Apuntillo Ron.

Lupin suspiró y se recostó contra la puerta, mirando a los dos chicos, lo miraban muy sorprendidos.

-Le prometí a Dumbledore que me mantendría al margen, debéis acudir a él, informará a la orden.

Ron se dispuso a preguntar el porqué de la promesa, pero Harry le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

-Le prometemos que lo haremos, iremos a hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente.-Sonrió Harry.

-Está bien chicos, por favor, avisadme si descubrís algo.-Solicito con una sonrisa afable el hombre.

El chico asintió y se llevó a Ron de allí.

-¡Está mintiendo!-Casi chilló Ron en mitad del pasillo, camino del despacho de Dumbledore

-¡No!-Aseguró Harry, ahora sin ninguna duda.

-Pero Harry no te das cuenta, Dumbledore le pide que se mantenga al margen, recibe una nota, que le exculpa y que nadie sabe de dónde ha salido, si el secuestrados sigue aquí, ha debido ser un profesor por fuerza…¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

Harry se colocó a la altura de Ron, algo nervioso.

-No, Ron, él no haría daño a Hermione.-Aseguró Harry, seguro tras haber atado cabos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-Inquirió el pelirrojo, haciendo exagerados aspavientos y llamando la atención de otros estudiantes.

Harry lo volvió a tomar del brazo, y lo arrastró a hacia otro pasillo menos transitado, tal como había hecho al salir del despacho de Lupin.

-Ronald, no insistas.-Advirtió, temiendo que la respuesta no agradaría nada a su amigo.

-Pero Harry, únicamente quiere engañarte para ir a por ti, seguro que Voldemort, lo ha planeado todo para atraparte, Lupin se ha aprovechado de la confianza de Hermione, ella le apreciaba mucho, debe sentirse muy mal.

Harry se mordió el labio, no podía aguantarlo más, no podía callar más y dejar que Ron continuase escupiendo teorías sin sentido, o con demasiado sentido, según qué bando escuchase.

-Él la quiere.-Afirmó al fin, agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió Ron, aún confirmando sus propias sospechas, como si no le fuese necesario comprobarlo para saber que era verdad. Era lo que siempre había temido, por lo que se había vuelto contra Lupin.-¿Cómo lo sabes? No es posible.

Harry colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, apoyándole con un ligero apretón. Sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia Hermione, había sido así durante varios años. También podía intuir que ocurría con Hermione, era algo obvio, extraño a sus ojos, pero desde el punto de vista de su amiga, era comprensible que sus ojos se posaran en Remus Lupin.

Pero el hecho de que Lupin la correspondiera era algo no lograba entender del todo, entendía que su amiga era guapa y lista y que Lupin sabía apreciar ambas cualidades, pero el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana él pudiera sentir algo por Hermione, se escapaba de la joven mente de Harry, que aterrizó por un instante en el recuerdo de Ginny.

-Ron, no finjas que no te das cuenta.-Le pidió con voz algo suplicante, desesperado por hacerle entender.-Estabas conmigo en ese despacho.

El pelirrojo retrocedió un par de pasos, apartando la mano de Harry, había visto como Lupin estaba algo abatido, lamentaba lo que había ocurrido, parecía sinceramente conmovido, se culpaba verdaderamente de lo ocurrido. Decía la verdad, y aunque Ron podía decir que no lo pensaba sinceramente, por un instante, prefirió que Lupin fuese un traidor a perder a Hermione.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-Preguntó Hermione a la figura frente a ella, con un hilo de voz, retirándose al fondo de la sala.

-No deberías estar sorprendida, Granger.-Contestó él, apuntando la varita hacia la chica, para iluminar su camino.- Tu amiguito Potter se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que tenía razón.-Comentó con tono burlón.

Hermione retrocedió hasta que se dio con la pared y contuvo un grito de terror.

-Date prisa, no has venido a darme conversación.-Le instó, para que hiciera el trabajo y se marchara de allí lo más pronto posible.

El rostro del mortífago reflejó una sonrisa de medio lado y se recostó contra la pared, despreocupadamente, como si lo que allí ocurría no fuese con él.

-Bueno, Granger, yo venía a ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero si prefieres un Cruciatus…

Hermione empezó a bullir de ira al escuchar la risa irónica del chico, se enfurecía cada vez que la escuchaba, el orgullo se asomó a su rostro, aún sabiendo que él podía matarla sin titubear en cualquier momento, y que posiblemente le complacería hacerlo, pero prefería divertirse antes.

-No creo que seas capaz de ayudar a nadie, a no ser que saques tú algo a cambio.-Replicó, si debía morir no lo haría como una cobarde.

-Lo que yo obtenga a cambio, no es en absoluto asunto tuyo.-Contestó, amenazador, apartándose de la pared, avanzando hacia ella con la varita en alto.

Hermione se pegó tanto a la pared, que podía llegar a fundirse con ella, los ojos grises del mortífago llameaban furibundos, pero la chica procuró no parecer amedrentada, mantuvo la cabeza alta, le devolvió la mirada altiva.

-Escúchame, sabelotodo, si quieres salir viva de aquí y volver junto a Potter, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida, no era posible que le estuviera ofreciendo ayuda de verdad, él la odiaba, era un mortífago, servidor de Voldemort ¿Qué le llevaba a ayudar a la Sangre Sucia?

-Deja de mirarme así, me veo obligado. Por mí, un Avada Kedavra sería lo más adecuado en tu caso.

¿Por qué? Fue lo primero que acudió a la mente de Hermione, pero sabía que no convenía tentar más a la suerte, llevaba más de un minuto allí y aún no le había lanzado ninguna maldición, quizás había esperanza.

-¿Qué debó hacer?-Preguntó.

La puerta se entreabrió y la cabeza de Bellatrix Lestrenge se asomó a la sala. Debía comprobar que la nueva adquisición de u amo cumpliera las ordenes sin dar problemas. Hermione se lo vio venir y se preparó para el dolo que se iba a desencadenar.

-¡Crucio!-Fue el chico quien lanzó la maldición apenas sin pestañear, después de todo no le importaba en absoluto.

Hermione se retorcía en el suelo, no gritaba, Bellatrix reía y gritaba con algo que parecía felicidad.

-Veo que puedes ocuparte solo, esta noche es tuya. Diviértete, pero recuerda que el Señor Oscuro la quiere viva.-Canturreó entre carcajadas la mujer.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, el chico bajó la varita, el dolor remitió lentamente. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Prefieres la compañía de Bella?-Preguntó con sorna.-Creí que habrías tenido suficiente con lo de ayer.

Hermione no podía hablar, el dolor todavía la atenazaba, de no ser así el odio hubiese sido más fuerte que ella, y hubiese matado a su torturador, sin dudar, como él tampoco había dudado.

-Come, Granger, sería conveniente que, al menos, pudieras salir por tu propio pie.-Masculló, lanzando un generoso trozo de pan junto al cuerpo de la chica y guardando su varita en la túnica.-Mañana, hablaremos al respecto.

Hermione esperó a que abandonase la sala, espero a que él no la viera para lanzarse sobre el trozo de pan y devorarlo con necesidad, le supo a gloria, y se sintió gratamente enardecida, como si sus energías regresaran de repente y el dolor desaparecía súbitamente.

Mientras, Draco Malfoy, ocultaba la botella de poción revitalizante que había introducido en la comida de la prisionera, y a pesar de que estaba contento con el resultado, no le agradaba en absoluto tener que ayudar a Potter y su camarilla, pero sabía perfectamente que Dumbledore no le había dado alternativa.

Hola! Actualizo antes, jajaj

la verdad es que me voy el puente al pueblo y no quería dejaros colgados hasta el martes...

Sorprendidos...alguno lo insinuó, alguien lo imaginaba?

espero que os haya gustado y que siguais esta historia.

besos y hasta pronto


	9. De como Bellatrix Lestrange

De cómo Bellatrix Lestrange está verdaderamnte loca. 

No pudo sino alzar las cejas y fruncir los labios para evitar soltar una retahíla de maldiciones y blasfemias delante del anciano que lo observaba con aire divertido.

Cierto era que él no conocía todo el plan, apenas lo que debía hacer, tampoco sabía por qué Dumbledore le encargaba cuidar a la Sangre Sucia en lugar de sacarla de allí, y poco le importaba, pero no le veía sentido alguno.

-¿Por qué no envía a su ejército a rescatarla?-Cuestionó cuando su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

El director rió suavemente y le miró largo tiempo.

-Es demasiado pronto, Draco.-Aseguró el hombre.-Rescataremos a la señorita Granger cuando el peligro haya pasado.

Draco se encogió de hombros aceptando que debía aceptar la respuesta porque no obtendría otra mejor.

Si no llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo era únicamente porque ese hombre, algo estrafalario y con una malsana debilidad por todo lo muggle, se lo había impedido, le había salvado, y a pesar de poner en peligro a toda su familia por su deslealtad, le ofrecía una alternativa, a Draco le sorprendió gratamente que el viejo le exigiese algo a cambio, pensó que su infinita bondad podría matarle de asco.

Pero debió esperar a saber que le iba a pedir para que el optimismo le invadiese, porque el nombre de Hermione Granger hizo bajar su floreciente alegría.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír, había usado una buena estrategia, conocía perfectamente la delicada situación de los Malfoy, sabía que Draco estaba obligado a seguir los pasos de su padre. El chico no lo deseaba, no era una mala persona, por más que estuviese dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario, pero su orgullo era casi infinito y jamás pediría ayuda a nadie. La determinación del director fue sencilla: si pretendía ayudar a Draco Malfoy, debía acudir a él, hacer que pensará que le necesitaba, sólo si su ego se veía resarcido, aceptaría.

Así que ahora el Slytherin era una especie de agente infiltrado, cuya colaboración únicamente conocían el propio Dumbledore y Severus Snape, el padrino del chico que no le perdía de vista cada vez que el Señor Tenebroso le encargaba una tarea y que había logrado convencer al Lord para que no marcase al chico mientras siguiera en Hogwarts para no poner en peligro su tapadera.

-Hace tres noches que me dejan verla.-Informó el rubio.-La semana anterior era Bellatrix quien debía hacerlo. No la he tocado, hice lo que usted me dijo.-Concluyó dejando ver la botella de poción que introducía en la comida que, secretamente, entregaba a la chica.-No sé qué es lo que quieren de ella, la torturan, pero jamás preguntan nada. No comprendo que es lo que buscan.

-Remus Lupin.-Fue la simple y misteriosa respuesta que ofreció esta vez el anciano.

Draco asintió en señal de comprensión, el lobo feroz era de especial interés entre los mortífagos, él no debía haberse equivocado en sugerir que era el tipo de la visión de la loca de Trelawney, le necesitaban para el alzamiento definitivo del Señor Oscuro y Hermione debía ser el cebo.

-Recuérdalo, Draco-Solicitó Dumbledore con voz autoritaria.-, no debes dejar que a ella le ocurra nada, ni que Remus la encuentre antes de la luna llena.

Asintió y se puso en pie, pues Dumbledore daba por finalizada la reunión y él debía retomar las clases.

Bajó con paso presto las escaleras y salió por la gárgola topándose de frente con las dos personas que menos deseaba ver en el mundo.

San Potter y la comadreja corrían desesperados y se habían parado en seco al toparse con Malfoy, por la expresión en la cara del pobretón, cualquiera diría que acababan de leer su sentencia de muerte.

Draco decidió que lo que menos le apetecía hacer era meterse en una estúpida pelea con el recientemente renombrado dúo dorado, así que se hizo a un lado y se marchó por el pasillo, sin ensuciarse la vista con la pareja.

-¡Malfoy, deja de contar tus estúpidas mentiras!-La voz de Potter le recordó que había inusuales ocasiones en que no era él quien empezaba las peleas.-¿Qué estupidez le habrás contado a Dumbledore?

"Si tú supieras, cara rajada." No pudo evitar reír al volverse para encarar al moreno.

-No es asunto tuyo Potter.-Le reprendió molesto.- Preocúpate por tu amiguita, se merece un digno funeral.

Tal como había previsto, Weasley se abalanzó sobre él y aunque sacó la varita, no hizo nada para evitarlo. El cuerpo de Ron Weasley usó toda su fuerza para derribar a Malfoy y ambos cayeron al suelo violentamente, la cabeza rubia de Draco se resintió, pero no borró la sonrisa de superioridad en ningún momento.

-¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella? ¿Cómo?-Gritaba como un loco, a la vez que trataba de golpear a Mafloy, sin éxito, pues éste se defendía hábilmente.

-¡Ron!-Gritaba Harry conteniéndose él mismo de ayudar a su amigo o hechizar a Malfoy.-¡Basta Ron!

-¡Desmaius!-Ron salió volando por los aires y cayó al suelo, junto a su amigo, que fijo la vista en Malfoy, en el suelo y con la varita en alto, ya había tenido suficiente.

Harry sacó su propia varita y se dirigió hacia el rubio decidido, ¡Iba a darle su merecido! Estaba harto de esa venenosa serpiente, siempre se había encontrado diversión en tratar de humillarles, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya y había atacado a Ron, Harry ya lo había soportado suficiente.

Alzó la varita.

-¡Expeliarmus!-Harry no llegó a procesar de donde vino la voz, y apenas se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí, hasta que su varita y la de Malfoy salieron despedidas.

Draco volvió la cabeza y vio a Lupin contemplándoles, varita en mano y con expresión disgustada, posiblemente por la deplorable actuación de San Potter y el cuerpo inconsciente de Weasley.

Resopló exasperado, maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió introducir el pergamino en el bolsillo del idiota de Weasley durante la pelea, suplicó a Merlín por que al menos la comadreja fuese lo suficiente perspicaz como para entregar la nota a su destinatario, antes le había parecido posible, como medida desesperada, bien sabía que no podría acercarse a Lupin.

Lupin miró severamente a Harry, y después se fijó en Ron que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, se acercó a él y fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy que se levantaba y le miraba burlón.

-Está castigado señor Malfoy.-Informó dejando traslucir el enfado en su voz.- Le quiero en mi despacho al finalizar las clases, ahora, lárguese de aquí.

El chico asintió y se marchó por el pasillo con paso seguro y tranquilo, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada amenazante a Potter.

-¡Por Merlín! Harry, no me digas que volvisteis a caer en sus provocaciones.-Reprendió Lupin, apuntando a Ron con la varita.-¡Ennervate!

Ron se levantó llevándose la mano a la frente, dolorido y confundido. Dio un salto al recordar lo que había pasado, dispuesto a romperle su aristocrática nariz a la serpiente.

-¡Malfoy, voy a…!-Se detuvo al percatarse de que él no estaba ya allí y que en su lugar Lupin le observaba con una porción de chocolate en la mano.-Yo…disculpe profesor.

-Toma Ron, te sentará bien recuperar energías.-El pelirrojo tomó el dulce que Lupin le ofrecía y se le encendieron las mejillas al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con Harry.

Frunció el ceño cuando el hombre sonrió y se volvió hacia el otro chico.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Hermione?-Aventuró mientras algo parecido a ira se encendía en sus ojos ámbar.

Harry asintió agachando la mirada.

-Dijo que deberíamos preparar su funeral, salía del despacho de Dumbledore, así que pensamos…que fue a pedir que le echaran o a denunciarle a usted…-Explicaba nervioso el moreno.-Así que cuando le vimos salir, no me pude contener, fue culpa mía, yo empecé…

Lupin suspiró y se recostó contra la pared, mientras contemplaba como Ron comía receloso el chocolate, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al licántropo.

-No pasa nada, todos estamos nerviosos, toda esta situación…-Se interrumpió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Harry le colocó los brazos en los hombros, ofreciéndole apoyo, Remus pensó que tal vez él lo sabía todo, sabía lo que sentía por su amiga, eso le causó cierta intranquilidad, pero se calmó cuando contempló la cara sonriente de Harry, tan parecido a James, supo que podía confiar en él, si lo sabía, su secreto estaba a salvo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore.-Interrumpió Ron con el último mordisco al pedazo de chocolate, su voz algo abatida.

-Sí, id rápido.-Les animó Lupin apartándose de la pared.-No debemos perder tiempo.

Era la tercera vez que leyó la carta que una lechuza de Hogwarts acababa de traer, apenas le parecía posible. El cabello de Nymphadora Tonks se tornó de un rojo intenso al tiempo que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

Según Dumbledore era de vital importancia mantener a Remus alejado lo máximo posible de la investigación, pero tampoco les había permitido saber que se traía entre manos con respecto a Hermione, no les había dado ninguna noción sobre lo que ocurría en realidad.

Todo era demasiado extraño.

Dumbledore jamás acostumbraba a ir a ciegas.

Para empezar eso que decía de Remus y Hermione Granger no podía ser posible, era impensable que Remus fuese capaz de traicionarles por ella, él jamás haría algo así.

Tonks estaba dolida, dolida porque Remus había sido cobarde con ella, no se había arriesgado a estar con ella, usando millares de excusas tontas y sin sentido para alejarla, decía que era peligroso, que era demasiado mayor… pero era perfectamente capaz de unirse a aquel que mató a sus tres mejores amigos y le arrebató toda su vida, por una chica varios años más joven aún que ella.

Nymphadora pensó con horror que tal vez a ella jamás la había amado de verdad, eso le provocó todavía más dolor, Si todo aquello era cierto, debía hablar con él, contarle lo que sentía, si le hacía entrar en razón tal vez no fuese necesario armar tal revuelo, no habría peligro si se olvidaba de Hermione Granger.

Harry y Ron charlaban animados con Neville, que nervioso trataba de seguir la conversación, comentando las últimas noticias del Quidditch, en un vano intento por evadirse de la molesta realidad que les rodeaba.

El profesor Dumbledore había tomado debida cuenta de lo que ellos, algo alterados, habían contado. Después escribió una carta con las noticias y las envió a Grimmauld Place, vía lechuza.

Había asegurado que no tenían nada que temer, todo saldría bien. La voz serena y dulce del director convenció a los chicos del éxito de operación, pero todo lo bueno duraba poco, y la realidad regresó enseguida.

Al llegar la noche, Harry trató de distraer de nuevo a sus amigos y reprendió a Ron por su estúpida opinión acerca de la selección Irlandesa de Quidditch.

-¡Oh, Harry sabes que es cierto, jamás llegarán a ganar el mundial de nuevo!-Sentenció con tono apocalíptico dando un enérgico salto desde el sillón donde estaba sentado frente a la chimenea.

Al hacerlo algo cayó del bolsillo de su túnica, únicamente para aterrizar a los pies de Neville Longbottom que lo recogió con aire extrañado y lo miró un momento, Ron no se había dado cuenta.

"A Remus J. Lupin"

-Ron.-Le llamó nervioso interrumpiendo su sarta de lindezas respecto a los irlandeses.-Se te ha caído esto.

El pelirrojo le miró confundido y tomó el papel que Neville le tendía, cuando leyó el escueto mensaje que aparecía en el centro del pergamino un escalofrío le recorrió y, molesto, le lanzó el papel a Harry.

-Llévaselo tú, ¡Ese hombre es el centro de todo!-Protestó, subiendo a su cuarto.

Neville no supo si ir tras él o quedarse allí, miró a Harry tembloroso, por haberlo estropeado todo, otra vez.

Harry leyó también el escueto mensaje, comprendiendo al fin la actitud de Ron, se preguntó cómo había llegado al bolsillo de su amigo, repaso sus movimientos de ese día, nada le vino a la cabeza. Miró a Neville y se levantó del asiento.

-Esto…debo irme un momento. Discúlpame Neville.-Sin esperar la réplica del chico salió apresurado de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Neville se quedó allí, igual de estupefacto que antes.

Corrió apresuradamente hacía el despacho de Lupin, con el suficiente sigilo como para que ni Filch ni su gata le pudieran oír. Era probable que Lupin aún no estuviese durmiendo así que podría enseñarle el mensaje ahora, mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, trató de revelar el mensaje que había impreso allí, desistió enseguida, tal vez sólo Remus podía revelar el misterio.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, se escondió en un recodo, semioculto por una horrible estatua de un mago muy alto y gordo.

-¡Nox!-Susurró para apagar la luz que emanaba su varita.

Cuando la figura giró el recodo, Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que no se trataba de Filch, sino de Nymphadora Tonks que parecía llevar el mismo rumbo que él ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Apenas pudo sentir un escalofrío cuando escuchó la siseante voz del que, se suponía, era su señor, al mismo tiempo que el frio invadía la habitación y la negra y pálida figura del Señor Tenebroso aparecía en la estancia.

Dirigió la mirada instintivamente hacia la habitación en la que Hermione Granger esperaba a que alguno de ellos fuese a ofrecerle una buena sesión de Cruciatus, seguramente la sangre sucia jamás había deseado tanto ver a Draco Malfoy como en esos momentos, la idea asqueaba infinitamente al chico.

Había llegado el último por culpa de su charla con el profesor Lupin, a decir verdad, el hombre lobo había hablado mientras él se había limitado a escuchar a medias, deseando que todo acabase cuanto antes. No le castigó, aquel hombre era tan noble que trató de hacerle entrar en razón, inútilmente, desde luego.

Llegó allí gracias a la red floo, desde la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore, el hombre le había dado las últimas indicaciones y le había entregado un nuevo frasco de poción que él había guardado en la túnica negra antes de meterse en la chimenea sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, amo?-Su tía, Bellatrix, casi se arrastraba por el suelo y besaba el que su señor pisaba.

Draco ocultó la mueca de asco en la condenada capucha que le obligaban a llevar.

-Necesitamos al licántropo.-Empezó el mago tenebroso con voz suave, como la de una serpiente.-Le necesitamos para que haga lo que ninguno de vosotros ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer.-Miró con sus apabullantes ojos rojos al pequeño Draco que hizo lo posible por no encogerse, debía permanecer orgulloso, era un Malfoy, se recordaba. -Si queremos ganar esta guerra, el licántropo debe matar a Harry Potter.-Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos, convencido de no haber oído bien.

La risa estremecedora de Bellatrix invadió la estancia, Draco apretó los puños a los costados, procurando evitar que la rabia le invadiese.

-Él es leal a Dumbledore, jamás se prestara a algo semejante.-Aseguró Pettigrew, de rodillas en el suelo.

-Mi querido Colagusano-habló el lord, su voz fingía frio afecto.-para eso contamos con la colaboración de la señorita Granger, con ella en nuestro poder el necio de Lupin hará cualquier cosa que le pidamos.

-Draco, hijo-Se dirigió a él su tía, pasando su mano por encima de sus hombros, soltando una risita desquiciada.-, por qué no le enseñas al amo tus cualidades con la sangre sucia.-Rió de nuevo, enfureciendo a su sobrino, que empezó a sentir algo parecido al miedo.

El Señor Tenebroso asintió y indicó a Draco la puerta tras la cual permanecía Hermione, el Slytherin fue hacia allí sin dudar un instante mientras le seguían Bella y su amo.

Draco, comprendía que los instintos animales de Lupin le llevaban a defender lo suyo de todas las formas posibles, que podría matar por salvar a la chica, pero las potenciales víctimas de la ira del licántropo eran ellos, y no Potter, Lupin jamás le traicionaría.

Lo pensó mientras alzaba la varita hacia la joven, escondida en un rincón, aterrada ante la presencia del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, si era lista gritaría y suplicaría, para complacer las risas histéricas de Bellatrix.

Por el contrarío, sabía que toda esa banda de mortífagos, asquerosos y traidores, que no habían tenido ningún reparo en expulsar y entregar a su padre y amenazar a su madre, habían puesto en peligro su familia y mancillado el honor de los Malfoy, iban a pagar.

Lupin los encontraría.

Bien lo sabía, se iba a encargar personalmente de ello. Lo había decidió en el momento en que cerró los ojos para no ver a la chica retorcerse de dolor, y sólo era capaz de oír los gritos desesperados de Hermione y las carcajadas enloquecidas de Bellatrix Black.

Hol a a todos, k tal?

Valiendome de mi espiriu patriotico, y celebrando el día de la hispanidad, como regalo, actualizo mucho antes.

ajaja

espero que os guste este cap, y muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis y me teneis en favoritios, agradeceré infinitamente vuestros comentarios.

Besos Aivlis Malfoy


	10. De como los celos de Tonks

De cómo los celos de Tonks son peores que cualquier maleficio. 

Su espíritu de profesor había vuelto para ofrecerle distracción de la cruda realidad y su vista viajaba rauda a través de los pergaminos que debía corregir para la clase próxima, su pluma viajaba casi automática calificando, por el modo en que lo hacía se podría decir que era una corrección superficial, pero Remus Lupin prestaba la máxima atención a los detalles, se detenía a hacer aclaraciones que anotaba en los márgenes de los trabajos y ofrecía consejos a sus alumnos para futuros trabajos, sabía que no servía de nada si se limitaba a indicar la nota.

Estaba tan inmerso en la tarea que creyó haberlo imaginado, cuando unos golpecitos llegaron a través de la puerta, alzó la vista confundido pero enseguida volvió a centrarla en los pergaminos.

Los golpecitos regresaron al cabo de unos instantes, más audibles e impacientes.

-¡Pase!-Solicitó Remus, todavía indeciso, pues era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de Nymphadora Tonks emergió de las sombras del pasillo, Remus todavía no lo podía creer.

-¿Tonks? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-Desvió la mirada a su reloj de pared.-¿A estas horas?

La mujer entró en la estancia y se sentó frente al sorprendido profesor y sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Remus.-Afirmó algo tímida.-Estaba preocupada por ti, tenía que hablar contigo.

Remus dejó la pluma descansando sobre el pergamino y la miró largo rato, reflexionando.

-Tú dirás, no puedo permitir que hagas un viaje en vano.-Aseguró Lupin con una media sonrisa.

Tonks rió algo entristecida.

-Dumbledore nos puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido.-Aseguró.- Nos explicó lo que podía suceder, y dijo que tú…-La voz de Tonks había bajado de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

Remus ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, todo se reducía a la especie de relación que ellos dos habían mantenido. Remus Lupin jamás había sentido nada profundo por Tonks, pero sabía que ella sí lo sentía por él y la apreciaba demasiado como para herir sus sentimientos.

Así que se prestaba a salir con ella de vez en cuando y a poner extrañas excusas para no comprometerse. El problema era que al avivar sus esperanzas acabaría haciéndole más daño, aunque Remus no esperaba enamorarse de otra en el proceso.

-Escúchame, Dora.-Pidió Remus con seriedad.-No quiero hacerte daño pero lo que Dumbledore os contó…

Nymphadora Tonks lo atravesó con la mirada su cabello rojizo no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿La quieres?-Preguntó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Lupin.

-Verás yo…

-No es tan difícil, simplemente responde, ¿Estás enamorado de ella?-La mujer insistió, su cabello parecía llamear.-Ten el valor de reconocerlo al menos.

Algo dentro de Remus Lupin se despertó, llenándolo de algo muy parecido al enfado, si se lo echaba en cara no respondería, esa mujer no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, creía estar enamorada de él, pero no sabía que era el amor. No, porque la persona a la que ella creía amar no estaba al borde de la muerte, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No, porque nadie que ella hubiese amado había muerto delante de sus propios ojos, y él ya había visto morir a demasiados seres queridos.

Quería gritar y golpear algo hasta que le fallasen las fuerzas, pero en lugar de eso, un rescoldo de sensatez le obligó a agachar la mirada y esbozar una mueca disgustada.

-¡Respóndeme!-Exigió Tonks, esta vez gritando.

Lupin golpeó la mesa con el puño, el tintero en ella tembló, la pluma cayó al suelo.

-¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger!-Espetó con un grito desesperado, al tiempo que se incorporaba de la silla.

El silencio invadió la sala, Tonks agachó la mirada algo turbada, ocultando una lágrima que escapaba de su ojo. Lupin se sintió extrañamente liberado, mientras el molesto palpitar que le había acompañado desde el inicio del curso se diluía con su enfado y ambos desaparecían súbitamente. Decirlo en voz alta, aceptar la evidencia le hacía sentir más ligero, se había quitado un peso de encima

Pero Dora era la persona con la que menos debía desahogarse, ella no lo merecía, volvió a sentarse algo entristecido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo siento Dora.-Afirmó con un hilillo de voz.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y le miró largamente, su cabello dio un último destello rojizo y volvió a suavizarse lentamente.

-No te disculpes.-Habló con un tono neutro.- Hermione es una chica afortunada-Esbozó una sonrisa rota, y Remus hizo lo propio.

Tonks comprendía que ella no iba a poderle hacer cambiar de opinión, había visto el brillo en sus ojos, la decisión y el miedo, después de todo, si que iba a ser una visita en vano.

Él jamás la había querido, o al menos no del modo en que ella le quería, siempre lo había sabido pero se había negado a verlo, ahora ya no tenía más remedio, se había preparado inconscientemente para ese momento, pero sentía igual el dolor.

Se puso en pie, consciente de que no había nada más que hablar y rodeó el escritorio colocándose a su lado.

-Permíteme que por una vez sea yo quien te de un consejo.-Habló con voz queda.-Cuando encuentres a Hermione preocúpate por ser feliz y no por que los demás lo sean.

Lupin la miró largamente a los ojos y trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no acudieron a sus labios, sabía que había sido cruel con ella y que lo merecía, pero no podía pasar inadvertido el rencor en sus palabras.

Ella percibió el intentó de Remus de añadir algo, pero le silenció colocándose el índice sobre los labios en señal de silencio.

-No digas nada, por favor.-Dijo al cabo.-Es mejor que lo dejemos como está, no te guardo ningún rencor.-Con una débil sonrisa besó la mejilla del confundido Remus, aquello era una despedida.-Adiós Remus, espero que seas feliz.

Salió por la puerta sin decir nada más y sin permitir que él lo hiciera, pero Lupin se odió igualmente por haber tratado así a Dora. Ella tenía razón, estaba demasiado preocupado por los que estaban a su alrededor, se aseguraba de que ellos estuviese bien, de que fuesen felices, tanto que a veces se descuidaba él mismo. Eso había ocurrido con Tonks, había salido con ella, únicamente por hacerla feliz, dejando de lado lo que él sentía, había sido un error, si tenía la oportunidad no pensaba repertirlo.

Se dispuso a recoger todos los pergaminos y acostarse para pasar otra noche en vela, ya no iba a ser capaz de corregir nada.

Cuando se agachó a recoger su pluma otros golpecitos en la puerta le sobresaltaron, su cabeza fue a golpear contra la parte baja del escritorio.

-¡Por Merlín!-Exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza dolorida.-Entre.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Harry Potter entró rápidamente al despacho, sentándose con decisión frente a Lupin.

El chico había permanecido fuera durante el tiempo en que Tonks y su profesor habían estado hablando, Harry había escuchado la conversación, oculto tras el recodo. Compadecía a Tonks y comprendía a Lupin, ninguno de los dos había tenido demasiada suerte.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? Deberías estar en la cama.-Le reprendió Lupin, cerrando el tintero.

-Lo sé, profesor, pero encontramos esto en el bolsillo de Ron.-Explicó enseñando el pergamino.-Creímos que podía ser urgente.

Lupin lo tomó entre sus manos y comprobó que era idéntico al que haía recibido la última vez, tenía su nombre escrito en el centro, con tinta negra y fina caligrafía.

-Gracias.-Contestó el hombre, sin dejar de analizar el papel.- ¿Cómo llegó al bolsillo de Ron?-Se interesó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero esta noche se le cayó y fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta, tampoco sabemos desde cuando está ahí metido.-Explicó el moreno.

Lupin asintió y sacó su varita, golpeando con ella el pergamino. Como en la anterior ocasión, las tinta fue formando letras y estas un mensaje escueto.

La Orden del Fénix le oculta algo, sólo Dumbledore conoce toda la verdad. Debe cubrir sus espaldas, pues alguien va tras sus pasos, recuerde, se le acaba el tiempo.

Remus volvió a suspirar, otra nota anónima, ¿Quién demonios se las enviaba? Fuese quién fuese, no sabía de qué lado estaba, Dumbledore no podía estar ocultándole algo, Remus tenía fe ciega en él, quizás ese era su error, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-¿Cree que son fiables?-Le interrogó Harry que también había leído la carta.

Lupin se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Me cuesta desconfiar de ellos.-Aseguró el licántropo con voz apagada.- Pero una cosa sí es cierta, se nos acaba el tiempo y si el tipo que secuestró a Hermione sigue en el castillo, con una misión pendiente, ésa puede ser ir tras mis pasos, parece ser que los mortífagos están interesados en mí.-Sonrió.

-Ahora sabe cómo se siente uno al ser el elegido.-Bromeó Harry con una risa amarga.

-Se trata de mí.-Afirmó Lupin pasado un tiempo.- Yo soy el hombre de la visión de Trelawney.-Se le quebró la voz al decir aquellas palabras.- Por eso Dumbledore no quiere que me meta en la investigación. Teme que me una a Voldemort por salvar a Hermione.

Harry le miró horrorizado.

-Comprenderás que no deseo el resurgir de Voldemort, como alguien invencible, pero de otro modo no podré salvar a Hermione.-Esperó la reacción del chico.

Harry permaneció inmóvil, todavía incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-¿Quiere decir que si usted no se une a ellos, ellos matarán a Hermione?-No lo acababa de comprender.-No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué usted?

-No lo sé Harry, para mí tampoco tiene sentido, hay algo que se nos escapa, algo que no sabemos.-Lupin miró el pergamino.-Tal vez sí que hay algo que Dumbledore no nos ha contado.

Cuando Nymphadora Tonks regresó a Grimnauld Place, se encontró allí con una reunión improvisada de la Orden, estaban reunidos en el salón, Tonks se sorprendió al encontrar allí a su primo, el hijo de Narcisa.

-Ya he dicho que es cierto.-Decía el chico con tono orgulloso cuando ella entraba en la sala.

Las miradas recelosas volaron de Draco Malfoy, sentado con gesto molesto entre Dumbledore y Snape, para centrarse en ella, más cálidas.

-¿Dónde estabas Dora?-Preguntó inquieta Molly.

La mujer buscó una rápida excusa, no creyó apropiado contar la verdad respecto a su visita a Remus, al recordarlo, las lágrimas amenazaron con regresar.

-Fui a dar una vuelta.-Mintió con una fingida sonrisa.-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Al parecer el profesor Dumbledore ha tenido a bien ocultarnos la colaboración del señor Malfoy, aquí presente.-Habló burlón, Alastor.

El nombrado soltó un bufido molesto y miró con desdén a su prima, sabía quién era a pesar de que no la había visto jamás.

-No creo que sea absolutamente sincero con nosotros.-Sugirió Bill Weasley, mirando con intención a Snape.

Dora se sentó en una silla junto con el resto de la orden.

-Si no lo crees puedo leerle la mente para salir de dudas.-Amenazó con su voz fría Snape.

Dumbledore colocó un brazo protector sobre el hombro del chico.

-No será necesario, dice la verdad.

-Sé Oclumancia.-Musitó por lo bajo el rubio, mirando amenazador a Snape, provocando una sonrisa a Tonks.

-¿Qué es lo que no creen?-Preguntó Tonks mirando a Molly.

-Por lo visto-Informó la mujer, mientras los demás hacían claras aún sus reticencias.-, el chico lleva un tiempo de infiltrado para los mortífagos.

-¿No tenemos a Snape para eso?-Interrumpió la otra confundida.

Molly asintió y continuó hablando.

-Al parecer, según dice Dumbledore, el chico protege a Hermione, sabe dónde está, Albus también lo sabe, pero no puede revelarlo, eso sólo aumentaría el riesgo.

-No entiendo como…

-Yo responderé a eso.-Habló la potente voz de Dumbledore.- ¿Recuerdas la profecía de Trelawney? Derramar la sangre de una estrella, debemos impedir que eso ocurra antes de la próxima Luna Llena.

-¿A qué se refiere con la sangre de una estrella?-Cuestionó esta vez, Kinsgley.

-A aquella persona sin la cual no podemos ganar la guerra, aquella que guía los pasos del elegido, sin cuyo consejo y sabiduría él andaría perdido.-Las palabras de Dumbledore sonaron más cripticas que de costumbre.

-¿Usted?-Aventuró dubitativa Tonks.

-Granger.-Corrigió con tono tedioso el joven Malfoy.

Ta chán!

bueno ahí va el cap 10, espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios, no os preocupeis que el próximo empieza donde este termina y las cosas se aclaran.

de nuevo gracias a los que me teneis en favoritos y me dejais comentarios

muchos besos a todos


	11. De cómo Alastor Moody

De cómo Alastor Moody, no se fía ni de su sombra.

-¡Es imposible!-Exclamó horrorizada Molly Weasley cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-¿Es cierto Albus?-Cuestionó nervioso Arthur.

El anciano asintió y se dispuso a explicar toda la verdad a la orden.

-Hermione es la "estrella" que predijo Trelawney.-Afirmó.-El último apoyo que le queda a Harry después de la muerte de Sirius, ella esconde un gran poder, sin ella el joven chico no será capaz de seguir a adelante, y la Orden tampoco.-Añadió esto último mirando a Tonks, que enseguida lo comprendió.-Si la señorita Granger muere estamos todos perdidos.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones, hasta que Molly se decidió a hablar:

-¿Por qué no la rescatamos, Albus? ¡Pobre niña!-Preguntó alarmada.

-Hay algo más.-Aseguró Dumbledore.-Recordad la profecía, "el que revela su condición con la luna llena, el vasallo del señor tenebroso, derramara la sangre de una estrella." Se trata de Remus.

-¡Por Merlín!-Estalló Tonks, con desesperación.- ¡Él no la mataría! ¡La quiere! ¡No tiene sentido!

-Es un plan brillante.-Comentó Draco, alabando la idea del que se suponía su amo.

Todos le miraron, únicamente Dumbledore lo hizo con comprensión, incluso Snape, pareció confundido.

-Así es.-Explicó el anciano director.-El señor Malfoy ha descubierto hoy las intenciones de Voldemort-No hubo ninguna reacción cuando pronunció su nombre.-, pretende utilizar a Hermione como cebo para Remus, valiéndose de la profecía, saben que él no lo iba a permitir, así que quieren ofrecerle una alternativa, podrá salvar a Hermione si a cambio mata a Harry Potter.-Acabó él ante la sorpresa general.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Se alarmó Kinsgley.

-¡Remus jamás…!-Se frenó Tonks ya no tan segura.

-¿Segura, Prima?-Preguntó Draco, divertido ante las reacciones de la Orden.-Los mortífagos le ofrecerán la alternativa y él tendrá que decidir. Tome la elección que tome, ellos ganan.

Todos le miraron de nuevo, Dumbledore asintió, otorgándole la razón al muchacho. Nerviosos, todos empezaron a verle el sentido, mas, aún había dudas y fue Molly, de nuevo, quien habló.

-Pero es por eso que debemos rescatarla y evitar que eso ocurra. ¡Es horrible!

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y miró a la totalidad de la orden, todos le daban la razón a la mujer. El anciano estaba seguro de que esa sería la reacción cuando lo supiesen, era normal que no lo comprendieran, pero Dumbledore debía hacerles entender que no tenían más remedio que esperar y cuidar de Hermione desde la distancia.

-Quien la secuestro sigue en Hogwarts, y posiblemente esté al corriente de lo que hacemos-explicó Dumbledore, mientras todas las miradas regresaban a los dos Slytherins presentes.-, ese es el motivo por el cual no os he hablado de la participación de Draco, pero si rescatamos a Hermione, es posible que, quien sea que la raptó, se encargué de hacerla desaparecer. Lo más seguro para ella por el momento, es que permanezca donde está, bajo la vigilancia de Draco.

El aludido no se reprimió y dejó escapar un bufido escéptico, había visto a Granger, la había torturado, bien sabía que lo mejor no era que permaneciese donde estaba, no si los _Cruciatus_ de Bella no se detenían, él no era capaz de impedirlo, aún podía escuchar sus risas. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que le habían obligado a torturarla delante del Señor Tenebroso, y sus gritos desesperados, sus súplicas, permanecían grabadas en su mente.

Pero el chico no se había atrevido a hablarle de eso a Dumbledore, le daba vergüenza admitir que había sido capaz de hacer algo así, tenía miedo de que el anciano pensase que no era capaz de cumplir con su labor.

Todos le miraron con desconfianza, estaba seguro de que nadie se fiaba de él, ninguno creía que Draco Malfoy iba a estar dispuesto a proteger a una sangre sucia, pero tenía sus motivos, era por el bien de su familia.

-¿Eso debe tranquilizarnos?-Inquirió burlón, Ojoloco.-Creo en tus palabras, Albus, pero este chico hijo de mortífagos no es la mejor de nuestras alternativas.

Dumbledore miró a Moody, cuyo ojo mágico permanecía clavado en el aparentemente altivo muchacho.

-Lo lamento, Alastor-Repuso Dumbledore.-, pero este muchacho es nuestra única alternativa.

Draco y Dumbledore regresaron a Hogwarts vía Red Flu, el chico enseguida se marchó hacia su Sala Común, dispuesto a maldormir, hacía varias noches que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas le acosaban y las escenas se repetían en su mente, una y otra vez.

De camino a las mazmorras, en la oscuridad del pasillo, únicamente iluminado por la luz de su varita, escuchó voces, voces que provenían de un despacho y que no tardó en reconocer.

Potter y Lupin.

Se acercó a la puerta del despacho y trató de escuchar la conversación.

-¡Debe hablar con él!-Exclamaba Potter.-Si sabe algo debe contárnoslo, no puede dejarnos al margen, a pesar de…-Se frenó, incapaz de terminar, le incomodaba decirlo en alto.

-Le prometí que no intervendría, no puedo faltar a mi palabra.-Draco, en la puerta, se mordió el labio, disgustado.

Su carta había llegado a destino, de eso debían estar hablando, pero la lealtad de Lupin era realmente fastidiosa, tenía que hacerle reaccionar, debían ayudarle a encontrar a Hermione.

Si la opinión de Dumbledore era permanecer al margen y rezar por que todo fuese bien, Draco tenía una opinión diferente, la Orden podía atacar a los mortífagos y salvar a la chica, pero no entendía por qué no lo hacían. Y poco le interesaban los motivos, sus ansias de venganza eran más poderosas, debían pagar por el modo en que trataban a su familia, por el daño que les habían hecho, a su madre y a él mismo.

Así que si la Orden no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, un hombre lobo furioso y deseoso de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, tal vez, sí que lo estaba, Lupin era suficientemente poderoso como para dar escarmiento a los mortífagos, si se le ofrecía un poco de ayuda.

Apartando la oreja de la puerta, se encaminó con paso lento y silencioso de regreso a su Sala Común, maquinando su siguiente paso.

La mirada que había seguido a Draco Malfoy mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, volvió a centrar toda su atención en la puerta del despacho de Lupin, llevaba allí escondido desde que la aurora había llegado, después Harry Potter, por último Malfoy, pero el Gryffindor todavía no había salido, y podía escuchar las voces claras que le llegaban del interior.

Permaneció allí hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió y Harry Potter salió de allí, con la varita en la mano y a paso presto, sin siquiera intuir su presencia.

Esperó a que el rastro del niño que vivió se perdiera por el pasillo y a que Lupin volviera a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y se escabulló siguiendo los pasos de Potter, tal y como había hecho con Hermione la primera noche del curso.

Harry parecía no notar la presencia que le seguía por el pasillo, pero instintivamente, apretó la varita con más fuerza, desde la desaparición de Hermione había elevado la guardia.

Aceleró el paso, sin apenas darse cuenta, con la intención de llegar cuanto antes, escuchó pasos tras él, no era su imaginación.

-_¡Nox!_-Susurró justo antes de girar por el recodo y quedar oculto.

Un rayo de luz roja, atravesó el pasillo, procedente de la varita de su perseguidor, Harry rezó por que se tratase de un hechizo aturdidor.

_-¡Expellearmus!_-Tanteó el muchacho contra el oscuro pasillo, nada pareció ocurrir, a los pocos segundos otro rayo pasó muy cerca de Harry.

Consciente de que había revelado su posición, abandonó su escondite y se aventuró pasillo arriba a todo correr, perseguido muy de cerca por la negra figura que lanzaba hechizos en todas direcciones.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién anda ahí?-Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se alegró de oír la voz de Filch.

Cuando el conserje giró el recodo, Harry paró la carrera en seco, otro rayo de luz impactó directamente en el pecho del squib que salió disparado por los aires, inconsciente.

Harry volvió a correr.

El chico también lanzaba hechizos, que el supuesto mortífago repelía sin dificultad, hasta que uno, un hechizo aturdidor que Harry no había lanzado, impactó contra la espalda del desconocido.

Éste, en lugar de caer al suelo inconsciente, profirió un gemido de dolor, y ante la mirada atónita de Harry, se Desapareció.

_-¡Lumos!_-Habló la otra voz en el pasillo, Harry la reconoció aliviado como la de Remus Lupin.-¿Estás bien, Harry?

El chico asintió, iluminando también su varita.

-¿Sigue creyendo que no debemos hablar con Dumbledore?-Inquirió, mientras juntos emprendían la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Le viste la cara?-Preguntó, eludiendo la pregunta del chico.

Este negó y suspiró con frustración, en un gesto muy típico de su amigo Ron que a Remus le provocó una sonrisa. 

-Iremos mañana por la tarde, después de clase.-Exigió Harry, nada dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Lupin se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a discutir.

-¿Le vio desaparecer?-Preguntó Harry inquieto.-Es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-No lo sé, los encantamientos Antiaparición son muy potentes, nadie puede evitarlos, excepto…-Se detuvo Remus, ante lo estúpido de la idea.

-¿Excepto?-Insistió Harry, deseoso de entender que pasaba.

-El director y los elfos domésticos-Explicó Lupin.-, pero ninguna de las dos opciones es posible.

Dumbledore era completamente descartable, jamás hubiese permitido entrar a un mortífago a Hogwarts, a excepción de Snape, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el encapuchado se hubiese valido de un elfo para aparecerse. Si era el tipo que había secuestrado a Hermione ya sabían cómo la había sacado del castillo. Lo que significaba que no tenían ningún modo de saber dónde estaba.

-¡Maldita sea!-Estalló Lupin, consciente de que las posibilidades de encontrar viva a Hermione descendían con cada nuevo dato que conocían.-¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! No vamos a encontrarla, a estas alturas, es demasiado tarde.

Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener la esperanza por ambos, se aproximó a Lupin cuyo rostro, triste y demacrado, apenas podía ocultar una mueca de dolor, acrecentada por la luz de la varita.

Harry debía decirle algo que le calmara, y le devolviera la esperanza de ver a Hermione de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo consolar al hombre, si ni siquiera sabía cómo consolarse él mismo.

-No diga eso, profesor.-Y aunque su voz quiso parecer segura, sonó más a una súplica que no a una orden.-Ella es fuerte y sabe defenderse, no tiene nada que temer.

Lupin miró al moreno y esbozó una sonrisa, apenado asintió con cuidado, le gustaría poder creerlo, pero en manos de los mortífagos, sucumbiría hasta el más poderoso mago, Ella era una bruja poderosa, seguramente, resistiría una pelea contra ellos en condiciones justas, pero los seguidores de Voldemort no eran justos, le quitarían la varita y la torturarían, posiblemente Bellatrix disfrutaría de ello y Snape…

-¡Snape!-Exclamó Remus, casi gritando, cuando la obviedad le golpeó el cerebro con la fuerza de un puñetazo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Snape, por fuerza, tenía que saber algo, entonces ¿Por qué no hablaba? A Remus se le ocurrió que podría haberlo hecho, que habría hablado con Dumbledore, pero de ser así, Hermione estaría en Hogwarts, a salvo, en esos momentos.

Se separó bruscamente de la pared, ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry. Decidido a hablar con Severus, a pesar de lo que le había prometido a Dumbledore, ahora sabía que no podía esperar más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Harry algo alarmado.

-Nada, Harry.-Acertó a responder Lupin, algo emocionado, tratando de contenerse.-Es tarde, ve a la cama, mañana te lo explicaré.

Harry no parecía tan dispuesto a ceder.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor Snape con…?

-Mañana.-Le acalló Remus una vez más.-Te lo prometo.

Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Harry, a Remus debió extrañarle que el chico se diese por vencido tan pronto y se encaminase en solitario, hacia su Sala Común, sin decir nada más.

Harry esperó a perder de vista la luz de la varita de Remus, una vez se hubo asegurado que ya no podría verle, se desvió de su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, encaminándose hacia abajo, pensando que podría hablar con alguien que si se podía desaparecer en Hogwarts.

Caminó hacia las cocinas más por intuición que por conocimiento, sus respuestas podrían no encontrarse allí, pero algo le decía que debía ir, y su intuición no acostumbraba a fallarle.

Al entrar, la envolvente oscuridad no le permitió distinguir a la pequeña figura que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, una y otra vez, pero Harry, sí que oyó el sonido, y un escalofrío le recorrió al saber lo que ocurría.

-¡Para! ¡Para, ahora!-Exigió el chico, acercándose a todo correr hacia el elfo, quedándose helado al reconocerlo.-¡Dobby!

El elfo detuvo los golpes y miró a Harry con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una horrible marca en al frente.

-¿Qué deseas, Harry Potter?-Habló Dobby, con voz quejumbrosa.

El muchacho se adelantó y lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te golpeabas?-Inquirió molesto el chico, no soportaba cuando hacían eso.

Dobby le miró compungido y dejó escapar un sollozo antes de sentarse y abrazarse las rodillas con los brazos.

-Dobby ha sido malo, señor Harry Potter, Dobby ha cometido un error.-Explicó el elfo entre sollozos.-Dobby ha sido malo, Dobby ha sido malo.-Repetía.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón y trató de hacer callar al elfo que cada vez sollozaba más fuerte.

-¡Cálmate!-Exigió con tono autoritario.-¡Cuéntame qué has hecho! No puede ser tan malo Dobby.

-El señor Harry Potter no va a perdonar a Dobby cuando Dobby se lo diga.-Gimoteó.

Harry soltó un bufido y miró con afecto al pequeño elfo doméstico.

-No es cierto, no voy a odiarte, habla tranquilo.-Solicitó con su mejor sonrisa.

-Dobby ha sido malo, el amo contactó con Dobby, prometió perdonar a Dobby, el amo fue bueno con Dobby y le pidió un favor.-Explicó el elfo.-Dobby aceptó el trabajo, Dobby no sabía lo que iba a pasar, Dobby no quería hacerle daño a Harry Potter o a su amiga.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y sus nervios le pidieron saltar sobre el elfo en aquel mismo instante.

-¿Qué favor, Dobby? Habla.-Exigió Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

-El amo quiso que Dobby se desapareciese con él, Dobby lo hizo, el amo llevaba a la chica con él la primera vez. El amo se la llevó, se la llevó.-El elfo sollozaba continuamente, cada vez con más intensidad.-El amo atacó a Harry Potter esta noche.

Harry miró a Dobby y sintió lástima por él, Hermione tenía razón respecto a los elfos domésticos.

-Dobby, tu eres libre, no tienes ningún amo.-Aseguró el muchacho.

-El antiguo amo de Dobby todavía acude a él, el antiguo amo de de Dobby confía en Dobby.-Lloraba el elfo.

Harry dio un respingo nervioso, Lupin había acertado desde el principio, Malfoy tenía algo que ver, a pesar de no ser mortífago, su familia estaba detrás.

-¿Cuándo vino a verte Malfoy?-`Preguntó ansioso.

Dobby le contemplo pensativo, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro.

-El amo Lucius vino a ver a Dobby hace dos semanas.-Explicó el elfo al cabo.

¿El amo Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy? Eso era imposible, estaba en Azkaban.

Bueno, por fin el Capítulo 11, espero que os guste

la "charla amistosa" entre Remsie y Severus me la reservo para el próximo capítulo, pues tampoco quería que este fuese muy largo y todo viniese de vez, jajaj

así que tendreís que esperar un poquitin más, pero tranquilos valdrá la pena, jaja

bueno gracias a todos por leer, comentar y los que me teneis en favoritos

besos.


	12. De como Severus Snape

De cómo Severus Snape es un hombre vengativo. 

Severus Snape cerró furioso la puerta de su despacho, harto de los planes imposibles de Dumbledore, harto de que la Orden le utilizase como chivo expiatorio, harto de ser el cabeza de turco, el peón que moriría si los planes del rey fallaban, como iban a fallar inexorablemente esta vez.

Apenas le dio tiempo a farfullar maldiciones para sí, unos furiosos golpes en la puerta reclamaron de inmediato su atención. Al abrir la puerta, varita en mano, la mirada dorada de Remus Lupin, se encontró furiosamente con la suya.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había corrido hasta las mazmorras en cuanto hubo enviado a Harry a la cama, invadido por una determinación que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Su lobo interior se estaba apoderando de la situación, al mismo tiempo que su ira contra Snape aumentaba, sabía que no iba a impedirlo, que no iba controlar a la fiera que llevaba dentro.

-Oh, vaya Remus, es una bonita visita a estas horas de la noche.-Saludo burlón el profesor de Pociones, con su voz fría más desdeñosa.

Pero Lupin no se molestó en contestar, la única réplica que obtuvo Snape fue el furibundo puño del licántropo estrellándose violentamente contra su cara.

Snape se cubrió el rostro ensangrentado con las manos, Lupin entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo, su respiración agitada por la ira, la mirada de Snape desorbitada por la sorpresa, cuando Remus le apuntó a la cabeza con la varita.

-¿Qué…?-Trató de preguntar Snape cuando logró reponerse de la sorpresa, agarrando con fuerza su propia varita y apuntando también al hombre lobo.

-_¡Expelliarmus!-_Gritó Remus, cuyos sentidos permanecían alerta, y Snape, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar a tiempo, no pudo repeler el ataque, su varita voló por los aires.

-¿Qué le has contado a Dumbledore?-Preguntó con un amenazante tono impersonal.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Lupin?-Inquirió molesto Snape.-¿De qué estás hablando?

_-¡Accio varita!-_Lupin cogió la varita del desarmado profesor al vuelo y se la guardó en la túnica para que Snape no tuviese oportunidad de alcanzarla.-¡Sabes perfectamente de que hablo!

-¿Preocupado por la sangre sucia?-La risa de Snape retumbó en los oídos de Lupin, que apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía la varita.

-¡No la llames así!-Ordenó denotando la ira en su voz.

Snape comprendió que aquel tono era peligroso, porque la expresión desdeñosa desapareció de su rostro y miró con frialdad a su oponente.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-Preguntó Lupin, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Nada.-Aseguró Snape.

Mentía, Lupin lo sabía y los ojos le brillaron con un peligroso tono dorado, como ocurría cuando la Luna Llena estaba cerca, Snape retrocedió, reconociendo el peligro, pero enderezándose altivamente y enfrentándose al licántropo.

-Mientes.-Aseguró Lupin, de un ágil movimiento de varita, Snape salió despedido por los aires, hasta golpear con fuerza la pared, se le cortó la respiración y resbaló por el muro hasta aterrizar con un ruido seco contra el suelo.

Lupin se acercó, si se había equivocado antes, ahora estaba seguro, Snape era el espia de Dumbledore, casi la mano derecha de Voldemort, Snape tenía que estar al tanto de sus planes, incluso los ejecutaría si Dumbledore se lo permitía.

-¡Habla!-Exigió Lupin, propinándole un fuerte puntapié a Snape.

El profesor de Pociones se estremeció con el golpe, seguía odiando a Remus Lupin, como en los viejos tiempos, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, con un ágil movimiento, instigado por la ira y el rencor, se incorporó del suelo y se abalanzó sobre Lupin, que, desprevenido, cayó al suelo con Snape sobre él.

Severus Snape golpeó con fuerza a Lupin, en el pómulo, la cabeza le golpeó el suelo y las manos de Snape se aferraron con fuerza a su cuello, apretando su tráquea e impidiéndole respirar.

-¿Qué pretendías, Lupin?-Preguntó con una macabra risa.-¿Pensabas que así ayudarías a tu amiguita?

A Remus le faltaba a respiración, miraba a todos lados, tratando de localizar su varita, que se le había caído cuando Snape le derribó, sus brazos se agitaban en torno a las manos de Snape, tratando de librarse de él.

-El Señor Tenebroso te necesita vivo.-Rió Snape, apretando con más fuerza sus manos en el cuello de Remus cuya vista empezó a nublarse.-El único modo de impedir sus planes, seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, es ¡qué mueras!

Las manos de Lupin se aflojaron de las muñecas de Snape, sus palabras resonaban lejanas en sus oídos, ¿El Señor Tenebroso le necesitaba? ¿Por eso tenía a Hermione?

-¡Para salvar a Granger debe matar a Harry Potter!-Gritaba Snape, cuya excitación no le permitió percatarse de que estaba dando información de más.-Pensé que era un necio, ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo, Lupin? ¿Matarías por salvarla? ¿Matarías a Potter?-Las manos de Snape agitaron el cuello de Lupin, haciendo golpear con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo, deseoso de acelerar aquel momento y terminar cuanto antes.

Los ojos de Lupin se cerraron y un ligero gemido escapo de su boca, comprendió, en aquel instante de lucidez que precediía a la muerte las intenciones de Voldemort, la implicación de Snape y a qué era debido el silencio de Dumbledore.

Él todavía podía impedirlo, pero el precio era demasiado alto, la vida de Harry a cambio de la de Hermione, sin garantías de que el Señor Tenebroso cumpliera con su palabra, ¿Era eso lo que había visto Trelawney? ¿Aquello era por lo que no lo iban a culpar?

¿Iba a matar a Potter?

En ese caso, Snape tenía razón, tal vez, si se abandonaba y moría Harry viviría para acabar con Voldemort, sólo así todos vivirían en paz, pero Hermione estaba cautiva, sí él moría y Harry vivía, ellos la matarían porque ya no les sería útil.

Él todavía podía impedirlo, tenía que salvarla, tenía que haber otro modo de salvarlos a ambos.

Snape desapareció de su vista, ya no le oía gritar, mas aún sentía sus manos aferradas a su cuello y entonces, cuando supo que aquello era el final, supo que debía hacer.

-¿Tus últimas palabras, Lupin?-La voz burlona de Snape, parecía ser apenas un eco lejano.

_-¡Reducto!-_ Musitó.

Snape no se lo esperaba, salió despedido con una fuerza descomunal, se estrelló contra la pared de crujió por el impacto y el profesor dejo escapar un grito de dolor inhumano cuando, al caer al suelo, perdió la consciencia, lo úlimo que vieron sus negros ojos fue a Remus Lupin, más muerto que vivo, tumbado en el suelo, con la varita de Severus temblándole en la mano.

Lupin se tambaleaba por el pasillo, su varita iluminaba el camino y la de Snape, reposaba en su bolsillo, se detuvo frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore y tomó aire con desesperacIón, cuando lo hizo tosió violentamente y se llevó la mano al pecho, la cabeza iba a estallarle y la sangre caía prolíficamente de una herida en su mejilla, producida por el puñetazo de Snape.

Con voz entrecortada dio la contraseña a la gárgola y se precipito escaleras arriba lo más rápido que su maltrecha salud le permitió.

-¡Quiere que lo mate!-Informó a gritos antes incluso de abrir la puerta-¡Él quiere que mate a Harry!

Dumbledore se sobresaltó al escuchar la débil voz de Lupin, pero su aspecto le resultó mucho más preocupante.

-Remus ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó el director alarmado, todavía tenía hollín en la túnica de su viaje a través de la Red Flu.

-¡Voldemort quiere que mate a Harry!-Repitió una vez más, parándose en mitad del oscuro pasillo.

-Lo sé.-Contestó llanamente Dumbledore.- La pregunta es ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Y qué te ha pasado?

Remus respiró profundamente, las manos de Snape se marcaban en su cuello, cuando la luz que salía de la varita las iluminó, Dumbledore se estremeció.

-¿Quién te ha…?

-Snape.-Atajó Remus denotando odio en su voz.-Intentó matarme, él me hablo de los planes de Voldemort, conseguí dejarle inconsciente.

-¡Severus!-Se sorprendió el director.-¡Es imposible! Severus tiene mi más absoluta confianza.

Remus se rió, débilmente, apenas fue una ligera sonrisa.

-Tal vez confió en la persona equivocada, sé de lo que hablo.-Aseguró cuando el recuerdo de Pettigrew regresó a su mente.

-¿Por qué te atacó?-Cuestionó el director, tratando de parecer clamado.

Lupin le relató lo sucedido, con sinceridad, sabiendo que él no le iba a juzgar, Remus le relató a Dumbledore como había atisbado sus planes, y Dumbledore lo confirmó al fin sus sospechas.

Lupin sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, y no tenía nada que ver con el dolor físico, la idea de ser un títere en manos de Voldemort le provocaba temor, odio y rechazo hacía sí mismo, las palabras de Snape retumbaron en su cerebro "¿Matarías a Harry Potter?"No, pero el no se trababa en su boca, había deseado matar a Snape, había deseado acabar con él sí con ello lograba salvarla a ella, ¿No sería capaz de acabar con Harry sí le ofrecían esa garantía? ¿Sí le aseguraban que ella estaría a salvo? Sabía que había perdido el control, no deseaba matar a nadie, pero sus instintos le pedían sangre, venganza, y por ello se detestaba.

Dumbledore, como si leyera sus pensamientos, le habló con tono suave:

-Comprendes ahora porque te deje al margen ¿Verdad?

Remus asintió.

-Lo siento mucho profesor, un mortífago atacó a Harry, ¿Qué otra persona podía haber sido?

-¡Lucius Malfoy!-Harry Potter entró en el despacho de Dumbledore, respondiendo agitadamente a la pregunta de Lupin.

Junto a él un pequeño elfo domestico, temblaba y sollozaba, mientras enormes lágrimas, caían de sus ojos como pelotas de tenis.

Harry se sorprendió al ver el estado de su profesor, y éste le miró con una mirada reprobatoria, pues había desobedecido la orden que le había dado.

-Harry, me prometiste que no actuarias por tu cuenta.-Le reprendió Dumbledore con seriedad.

Lupin miró al director suplicante, pidiendo en silencio a Dumbledore que no le explicase al chico la verdad sobre los planes de Voldemort.

-Y no lo he hecho, un mortífago me atacó.-Explicó.-¿Qué le ha pasado, profesor?

-Snape.- Volvió a contestar.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo, aunque siempre había sospechado del profesor de Pociones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?-Preguntó olvidando por completo lo que le había contado Dobby.

-Sospeché que él podía ser el mortífago que te ha atacado.-Mintió.

Dumbledore le apoyó con un ligero asentimiento.

-Fue Lucius Malfoy.-Aseguró Harry, incitando con un gesto a Dobby a que repitirera lo que le había contado a él.

-El amo Lucius pidió ayuda a Dobby, Dobby es un elfo leal, el amo Lucius se llevó a la amiga de Harry Potter, Dobby ayudó al amo a desaparecerse.-Dumbledore se sobresaltó, pero una sospecha nació en su cerebro, a Lupin el odio le carcomía y sintió el imperioso deseo de despedazar a Malfoy, lo intentó alejar, apartar el odio de él, Malfoy estaba en Azkaban, él no podía haber sido.

-Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban.-Comentó Dumbledore. Hace tiempo que no se producen fugas.

-¿Y si el ministerio o El Profeta lo están ocultando?-Sugirió Harry.-Ninguno quiere reconocer aún el poder de Voldemort.

-Era el amo Lucius, Dobby está seguro, era el amo Lucius.-Aseguraba una y otra vez el elfo.-Atacó a Harry Potter esta noche.

Dumbledore contempló al elfo pensativo, después a Lupin que le miró y dio un ligero asentimiento, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-Si Lucius Malfoy se ha escapado de Azkaban su familia lo sabrá,-Aventuró Dumbledore.-Así que por la mañana hablaremos con su hijo.

-¡Hagámoslo ahora!-Exclamó Harry.-¡No podemos perder tiempo! Seguro que él…

Dumbledore le corto con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada, Harry.-La voz del director sonaba calmada entre tanto alboroto.- No queremos levantar sospechas, y eso será lo que ocurrirá si le despertamos a estas horas de la noche para preguntarle por su padre.

Harry buscó el apoyo del profesor Lupin que negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Dumbledore.

-Ve a la cama, Harry.-Repitió Lupin, como lo había hecho no hacía ni una hora.-¡A todos nos vendrá bien descansar!

El chico se encogió de hombros y se despidió de los dos hombres, se marchó, disgustado con Dobby.

-Usted tampoco cree que haya sido Lucius ¿Verdad?-Apuntó Lupin, una vez Harry ya no podía oírles.

Dumbldedore negó con la cabeza, si Lucius se hubiese fugado de Azkaban él lo sabría, aunque Snape se lo hubiese ocultado, el joven Malfoy se lo habría hecho saber, tal vez para echárselo en cara, tal vez, con buena intención, pero él lo sabría.

-Tengo motivos para creer que Lucius Malfoy sigue en Azkaban.-Informó y antes de que Lupin preguntara, Dumbledore añadió.-Por favor, Remus, no hagas preguntas, no debo decirte más, no debes implicarte, ya sabes el porqué.

Lupin clavó sus ojos en los de Dumbledore, y a pesar de la serena mirada azul del director, la suya no se suavizó.

-¡Todo esto me afecta a mí!-Espetó.-¡Merezco saber la verdad! ¡Si soy yo quien debe tomar una decisión, no puede dejarme al margen!

El director no se inmutó, o al menos no pareció hacerlo, pero sentía ver sufrir a uno de sus más queridos amigos, uno de los mejores estudiantes que había tenido Hogwarts.

-Remus, tienes que entenderlo, no puedo ponerte en peligro, ni a Harry tampoco.-Aseguró.-No temas por ella Remus, alguien la está cuidando, alguien impide que le hagan daño.-Explicó crípticamente.

Lupin lo miró, dejando entrever la desconfianza en su mirada.

-¿Alguien como Snape?-Preguntó con malicia.-Por si no lo recuerda, ha intentado matarme, y el también tenía toda su confianza.

Dumbledore se puso enérgicamente en pie y miró a su profesor.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes, Remus, pero créeme, no se trata de confianza-Dumbledore rodeó la mesa y miró a Lupin-, sino de inociencia, y Snape no era inocente, Remus, tal vez jamás lo fue.

-¿Habla de Lily y James?-Preguntó Lupin sin entender.

Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Sabes qué él la amaba? Todavía la ama.-Explicó.-Cometió un error muy grave por ese amor, tú podrías hacer lo mismo. Y es eso lo que Snape tanto teme.

Hermione dio un mordisco al último mendrugo de pan, como siempre que lo hacía sentía como las energias volvían, se sentía mejor que varios días atrás, Bellatrix no había vuelto a aparecer, y mucho menos Voldemort, Malfoy no la había maltratado, le había contado que estaba con Dumbledore y que Remus estaba bien.

Remus.

Añoraba a Remus, todavía deseaba, cada vez que se abría aquella pesada puerta, que fuese Remus, varita en mano, quien entrase por ella, pero jamás se trataba de él.

Hermione le había preguntado a Malfoy porque Dumbledore y la Orden, no venían a buscarla, Malfoy, después de decir que no era su problema, había explicado, sin entrar en detalles, que Dumbledore quería esperar a estar seguro de los planes de Voldemort, pero Hermione estaba segura de que mentía.

Sospechaba que allí pasaba algo más, no sabía si Dumbledore estaba al corriente o sin era Malfoy quien no sabía nada, tal vez lo sabía y no se lo contaba, pero no había ningún motivo por el que Voldemort quisiera tenerla retenida tanto tiempo, si no hubiese ningún motivo oculto, ya la habrían matado.

Hermione se recostó en el frío suelo, cuando escuchó un estruendo detrás de la puerta, y después una macabra risa que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Asustada se abrazó el cuerpo y las risas histéricas de Bellatrix sonaron con más fuerza.

-Deja de reír Bella.-La voz autoritaria, también de sobra conocida, retronó en la otra habitación.-Ese loco casi me mata.

-¡Locatis Lunático Lupin!-Canturreó Bella como hacía Peeves.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Remus y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

-¡Bella!-La reprendió de nuevo Snape, cuando la bruja dejó de reír, Snape volvió a hablar.-¡Ese hombre merece un escarmiento, nadie va a aprender a no meterse con un mortífago!

Hermione apretó los puños, la sola idea de que pudieran hacer daño a Remus le resultaba insoportable, de haber tenido una varita, habría salido de allí y se hubiese enfrentado a Snape, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No eran ambos de la Orden?

Ahora no era únicamente la risa de Bellatrix la que Hermione podía escuchar.

-¿Cómo tienes pensado vengarte de él, Severus?-La voz de Bellatrix sonaba excitada.

Ahora fue Severus quien dejó escapar una macabra risotada.

-Greyback debería hacer una visita a nuestra querida sangre sucia.

_**Lo sé, un día tarde y lo siento, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes,**_

_**no os preocupeis no volverá a pasar jajajaja**_

_**espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios**_

_**besos y gracias a todos **_

_**Aivlis Malfoy**_


	13. De cómo Fenrir Grayback

De cómo Fenrir Grayback prefiere la sangre dulce al mejor whiskey de fuego. 

Hermione no pudo evitar chillar cuando escuchó la vengativa voz de Snape, seguida de la risa histriónica de Bellatrix y un alarido escalofriante muy parecido a un aullido que invadió la estancia contigua.

Corrió hasta el fondo de la habitación, agazapándose en un rincón, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras trataba de pensar con claridad, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

No había escapatoria posible, no tenía varita, estaba indefensa, sus energías habían sido minadas a pesar de la sensación de vitalidad que sentía hacía escasos segundos y que se disipaba a medida que escuchaba unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta.

-¡No la muerdas! ¡No todavía!-Advirtió Snape.-Será tuya cuando el Señor Tenebroso no la necesite.

Grayback gruñó con rabia y giró el picaporte, Snape lo miró impasible, sólo había dos soluciones, la muerte de Lupin había fracasado, entonces tendría que ser Hermione, al fin y al cabo el resultado iba a ser el mismo, impedir que se cumpliese la profecía, salvar a Potter, el hijo de Lily, tal como le había prometido a Dumbledore que haría, fuese como fuese.

El director de Hogwarts le había pedido que arriesgara mucho, le había puesto en peligro, llevando las cosas por el camino más difícil, cuando todo tenía una solución tan sencilla en realidad. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.

Tampoco se inmutó cuando Grayback entró en la estancia y la chica dejó escapar un alarido de terror.

Hermione se arrebujó contra la pared, apretándose tanto a ella que podría traspasarla, el hombre greñudo y de amarillentos dientes, avanzó sin pestañear hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban dorados, amenazantes y Hermione comprendió en que se convertía un hombre lobo cuando se dejaba dominar por su interior, comprendió por qué Remus tenía miedo de sí mismo en ocasiones, pero también estaba segura que Remus jamás podría ser como ese hombre.

-Buenas noches preciosa, tenía ganas de que llegara mi turno.-Rió con voz salvaje, casi un gruñido.-Todos parecen divertirse mucho contigo.

Avanzó un par de pasos más. Hermione escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, pensó que si se relajaba y no oponía resistencia, no le dolería tanto.

-¿Te escondes bonita?-Cuestionó el aspirante a mortífago con una espeluznante risa.-¿También te escondes así de Remus? Por cierto ¿Cómo está? Creo que la última vez que lo vi, le hice un buen regalito.

Rio de un modo inhumano, su risa retumbó en las paredes y a Hermione le hizo bullir la sangre en las venas, olvidando el terror volvió a alzar la cabeza, algo había amenazante en sus ojos café, pero a Grayback sólo le provocó más risas infernales.

Hermione se levantó, para ponerse a la altura de aquel monstruo, mas este continuaba siendo bastante más alto que ella, el miedo regresó, pero la Gryffindor, trató de controlarlo, era una leona, estaba en la casa de los valientes, no debía sentir miedo.

Grayback había convertido a Lupin, esa certeza dio un nuevo impulso a la ira de Hermione, que se movió nerviosa contra la pared, esperando el momento en que el licántropo saltara sobre ella y corriese la suerte que había corrido Remus cuando era apenas un niño, tal vez era mejor así, de ese modo ni la Luna Llena podría separarlos.

Grayback se abalanzó hacia delante con velocidad animal y golpeó a Hermione que cayó al suelo y se hizo un corte sobre la ceja derecha. El hombre lobo se agachó junto a ella con una macabra sonrisa y pasó la lengua por la herida, relamiéndose, paladeando el sabor a sangre. La chica, sintió nauseas, sollozó y sintió un miedo y un asco como jamás pensó poder sentir.

El hombre lobo le acaricio el cabello con una mirada homicida saliendo de sus ojos, cada vez más amarillos, Hermione le apartó la mano cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

-Tu sangre me vuelve loco.-Susurró con voz ronca, y el pánico de la anticipación se apoderó de la chica.

-¡Suéltame!-Suplicó en un vano intento por zafarse de nuevo de la sucia mano de Grayback.-¡No me toques!

El hombre la golpeó con una mueca de fastidio, Hermione sollozaba ahora abiertamente y suplicaba clemencia sin reparos, notando como la sangre le brotaba copiosamente de la herida y el brillo en los ojos de Grayback se intensificaba contemplándola.

-Tienes un sabor muy dulce pequeña-Afirmó, como si quisiera hacerle un cumplido.-, a pesar de ser impura, es muy dulce, ¿Todos los muggles saben así?

Hermione, incapaz de soportarlo un instante más se abalanzó sobre Grayback quien la sostuvo sin apenas dificultad y la acercó con un gesto hacia él.

Hermione sintió el putrefacto aliento del hombre muy cerca, sangre mezclada con whiskey y algo que no era capaz de identificar le invadía las fosas nasales, Grayback la alzó del suelo, acercándola todavía más a él, con expresión peligrosa.

-Me dijeron que no te mordiera, pero creo que…

-¡No!-Suplicó Hermione, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se mezclaban con la sangre y deleitaban a Grayback.-¡Déjeme!

El hombre lobo soltó una carcajada, Hermione pataleaba para soltarse, forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, gritaba como una condenada, desesperada cuando vio a Grayback abrir sus fauces, dispuesto a probar toda su sangre si era preciso.

-¡Déjala!-Ordenó una voz, provocando un estruendo al abrir la pesada puerta con un golpe de varita, apuntando con ésta a Grayback.

El licántropo obedeció, gruñendo con molestia, y Hermione cayó bruscamente al suelo, magullada, aunque tardó un instante en reaccionar se incorporó velozmente por si debía defenderse, pues no sabía que intenciones tenía el recién llegado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-Preguntó la voz, era una mujer, a Hermione le resultaba familiar, era alta y rubia, de facciones finas, algo envejecidas, cuyo porte elegante denotaba su noble linaje, sus negras vestimentas habrían resultado suntuosas en algún momento, pero parecían ajadas y cubiertas de polvo.

Entonces Hermione la reconoció, era Narcissa Malfoy, la recordaba a pesar de haberla visto una única vez, en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

-Se-señora, Snape me dijo…

-¡Ésta es mi casa!-Le recordó al hombre, como si fuera muy importante que todo el mundo lo supiese.-¡Yo te diré que debes hacer! El Señor Tenebroso la quiere viva e intacta.

-Narcissa, no era más que un escarmiento.-La voz de Snape sonó desde la otra habitación, pero Hermione no tardó en verlo aparecer por detrás de la señora Malfoy, seguido de Bellatrix.

Ninguno parecía recordar que ella estaba allí, o, si lo sabían, no les importaba, porque ni la habían mirado desde que Narcissa entró por la puerta.

-Cissy, Remus Lupin casi lo mata hoy-Decía Bella mirando con burla a Snape que chascó la lengua.-, y a Severus se le ocurrió tan divertida venganza.

-¡Me da igual!-Atacó la rubia, mirando con rabia a su hermana.-Las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso son claras, debemos acatarlas.

A Hermione le pareció notar algo de temor en la voz de la mujer, cierto tono que revelaba el pavor que sentía por las represalias.

-¡Te di órdenes de que no la mordieras!-Escupió Snape, con la vista fija en Grayback, arrebatándole la varita a Narcissa y apuntando con ella al hombre que dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Hermione, que contempló la escena con temor renovado.

_-¡Crucio!-_Grayback cayó al suelo, y no sólo él gritó, también lo hizo Hermione, que se apartó de allí espantada.

-¡Sólo así aprenden!-Bellatrix volvió a reír, como hacía cada vez que la imperdonable salía de alguna varita.

-¡Basta, Severus!-Exigió Narcissa, con gesto altivo a Snape.

El profesor de Pociones tardó un tiempo en obedecer, pero al final levantó la varita y Grayback dejó de retorcerse y gemir, la señora Malfoy recuperó su varita con un tirón seco, clavando una furibunda mirada en el hombre.

-¡Sacadlo de aquí!-Ordenó y fue Snape quien arrastró a Grayback fuera de la sala, Bellatrix se fue tras él con aire decepcionado, como una niña a la que se le prohibía divertirse.

Narcissa permaneció inmóvil en mitad de la estancia, mirando a Hermione, quien, todavía acurrucada en un rincón, devolvió la mirada sin temor alguno, agradecida, por haberla salvado de Grayback, aunque aquella no fuese su intención. Los ojos azules de Narcissa Malfoy la escrutaron indiferentes, hasta que algo extraño brilló en ellos y la mujer se dio la vuelta con soberbia y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con violencia.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando la oscuridad volvió a invadir la habitación, pero al poco una luz interior a alumbró, sabía dónde estaba, ahora lo tenía claro, las palabras de la señora Malfoy habían revelado más de lo pretendido.

La Mansión Malfoy, tenía sentido puesto que era el cuartel general de los mortífagos, Hermione se maldijo por no haberlo supuesto antes, pero hacía días que le era imposible razonar con claridad, tampoco sabía cuantos días llevaba encerrada, tenía que hacer llegar el mensaje fuera, de algún modo, Remus debía saber dónde estaba, él la sacaría de allí si Dumbledore no era capaz, él se lo había prometido, le había prometido que todo saldría bien y que la encontraría enseguida, y estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa, se aferraba al recuerdo de Remus como si fuese eso lo último que le quedaba. Pero había algo dentro de ella, una parte que no podía permitir que tomara el control, que le decía que nadie iba a salvarla, que Remus jamás vendría, si ese pensamiento afloraba, la desazón se apoderaría de ella y ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante. Así que si aquella desesperante idea se hacía presente, la eliminaba, se deshacía de ella, porque si la esperanza moría Hermione también.

-Ya falta poco.-La voz serena de Albus Dumbledore retumbó en sus oídos, en momentos como aquel le odiaba, odiaba que hablará de entrega y sacrificio, de la importancia del amor y que actuase con total frialdad con una de las alumnas a las que decía adorar.

Pero el anciano miraba al chico, suplicándole a Merlín no haber tomado la decisión equivocada, si a Hermione le ocurría algo no iba a ser capaz de perdonárselo, y después de lo de Snape no tenía tan claro que todo resultase según lo previsto. Miró al chico, y también se sintió mal por él, le había ofrecido una salida y, en lugar de ayudarle, le había puesto en un peligro mayor, Snape podía delatarle.

-Severus nos ha traicionado.-Dijo llanamente, aunque el pesar se vió reflejado en su voz.

El chico le miró incrédulo, aunque sólo fue un segundo, después volvió a fijar la vista en la chimenea.

-¿Qué esperaba?-Masculló con indiferencia.- Él era el más perjudicado si todo fallaba.

Tomó los polvos Flu del pequeño recipiente, sin molestarse en mirar al anciano.

-Y tú.-Le recordó Dumbledore sin ninguna entonación en la voz.

Se volvió distraídamente, le resultaba fácil fingir que nada ocurría, miró a Dumbledore con una sonrisa de medio lado, indiferente.

-Ocurra lo que ocurra, mi familia y yo estamos en el bando perdedor, marcados de por vida por ser mortífagos, no tenemos nada que perder.

Introdujo un pie en la chimenea pasándose la mano por el pelo. Le ocultó a Dumbledore el mohín de despreció que apareció en su cara, había sido sincero sin apenas proponérselo, las palabras habían salido solas de su boca, y se maldijo por ello.

-No deberías ir.-Le advirtió Dumbledore.-Snape podría haberte delatado.

Sin hacerle caso al viejo, el chico entró en la chimenea, y miró al hombre que permanecía sentado en la penumbra de su despacho.

-Snape la tomará con Granger no conmigo.-Aseguró, como si conociese muy a fondo lo que Snape pensaba. Miró a Dumbledore por última vez y dejó caer los polvos de su mano.-¡Mansión Malfoy!-Exclamó alto y claro, antes de desaparecer entre destellos de llamas verdes.

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la mano, de advertencia, pero no intentó detenerle.

Aterrizó bruscamente en una sala regia, amplia y sobriamente decorada, en tonos de negro y verde, en el centro de la sala, una mujer rubia caminaba de arriba abajo, con nerviosismo, hasta que se detuvo al ver el estruendo que había originado la aparición de su hijo.

Éste se incorporó rápidamente del suelo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, para reconducirlo.

-¡Draco, hijo! ¿Estás bien?-La mujer se acercó a él y le abrazó torpemente.

Draco asintió torpemente, y no se vio capaz de corresponder el gesto de su madre, había cambiado, todos lo habían hecho, y ni se imaginaba como estaría su padre confinado en Azkaban, no volvería a ser el mismo, ninguno lo sería.

El desprestigio que habían sufrido era una losa con la que él debía cargar, la culpa era de aquellos mortífagos que los habían acusado de desleales, incluso de traidores. No sabían de lo que era capaz, si Draco Malfoy era un traidor era únicamente para hacerles pagar el descredito que le había dado a su familia, delante de la comunidad y, más grave aún, delante del Señor Oscuro.

Vengativo, había torturado a su madre, estaba decrepita, delgada, había perdido la grandeza de la que Narcissa Malfoy se jactaba. Él se había podio refugiar en Hogwarts, pero sabía que efectos podía tener un _Cruciatus_, los había recibido de igual modo que los había lanzado.

Miro por la ventana una vez su madre le había soltado, la luna en cuarto creciente, parecía querer reírse de todos ellos. Apenas faltaba una semana, cinco días a lo sumo, para que brillase llena, y él tenía que resolver aquello antes. Tenía que atraer a Lupin hacia el lugar correcto.

-¡Todos se han vueltos locos!-Masculló su madre, visiblemente molesta.-¡Maldita sea! Snape ha aparecido por aquí, gritando porque Lupin había intentado matarlo, Grayback casi mata a la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué?-No lo pretendió, pero dio un respingo nervioso, sus planes habían estado a punto de echarse a perder.-¿La mordió?-Preguntó, súbitamente preocupado.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Le detuve justo a tiempo, si lo hubiese hecho el Señor Tenebroso se hubiese puesto furioso y la hubiese tomado con nosotros.

El rubio asintió. Y recordó lo que le había contado Dumbledore sobre lo que Snape había hecho, Draco no se sorprendió, también le había contado que, cuando Lupin regresó a buscarlo, Snape había desaparecido, se había largado, aunque Lupin se había quedado con su varita.

El chico miró a su madre que se tensó notablemente cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de abajo, se levantó rauda y se acercó a la puerta, temiendo que el Señor Tenebroso acabase de llegar.

-Quédate aquí.-Le ordenó a Draco saliendo de la sala.

El muchacho sabía que estaba allí, en aquella habitación, donde la habían guardado el día que trajeron a Granger. Miró a su alrededor, el despacho de su padre empezaba a acumular una fina capa de polvo, la casa estaba oscura, fría, más que de costumbre, pero la grandeza que había poseído no hace mucho, se había esfumado, junto con la grandeza de su apellido.

El chico se acercó al imponente escritorio de oscuro ébano en el que su padre solía trabajar, lo miró con cierta añoranza de aquellos días en que estaban en la cima del mundo, en que su apellido era respetado y temido.

Tomó la manilla del primer cajón y tiró de él, estaba vacío, lo mismo hizo con el segundo y el tercero, hasta que la encontró al abrir el cuarto.

Miró la varita de Granger y sacó la suya propia, se oían voces abajo, no tenía tiempo.

_-¡Geminio_!-Murmuró, y donde antes había una sola varita ahora había dos idénticas.

Necesitaba la varita de Granger, pues debía estar preparado para una fuga precipitada, por si Lupin fallaba y debía defenderse.

Draco cogió la auténtica y se la guardó en la túnica, mientras que volvió a cerrar el cajón donde había dejado la copia. Se volvió a sentar en una de las butacas verde botella, a esperar a su madre, mientras se sacudía el hollín que se le había pegado a la túnica.

Capitulo 13, espero que no de mala suerte

jajaja

como es el 13 ha sido muy mortífago, y no ha contado con la presencia fisica, que si espiritual de nuestro amado Remus, jajaja

de todos modos espero q os guste y gracias

nos leemos

Ailvis Malfoy


	14. DE cómo Rubeus Hagrid

De cómo Rubeus Hagrid, a pesar de vivir entre acrómantulas, tiene la solución a todos los problemas.

Ambos miraban la luna brillar en el cielo, cada vez más redonda, oculta tras una fina capa de nubes que no tardarían en disiparse.

Tres días.

Ese era el tiempo que les quedaba y ambos sabían que no iban a lograrlo, no tenían una sola pista sobre el paradero de Hermione, Remus por su parte había dejado de recibir aquellas notas anónimas que parecían querer ayudarle, en su lugar, otro pergamino reposaba sobre su escritorio.

Harry miraba absorto por la ventana del despacho, junto a él y se preguntó, en un momento de debilidad, si no sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez, de un modo sencillo y rápido, y como se había predicho, antes de la luna llena.

Con una fuerte sacuda de cabeza desechó esos pensamientos y volvió a contemplar, con recelo, el pergamino que había leído al menos una decena de veces. La carta no era como las que había recibido con anterioridad, ésta la había traído una lechuza y la caligrafía era distinta, así como el mensaje que portaba, excesivamente breve y de lúgubre contenido.

Sabía quien la había envidado, ¿Podrían haber sido los mortífagos desde el principio? ¿Los anónimos podían ser una estrategia para hacerle desconfiar de Dumbledore? Si era así ya se habían descubierto y le habían propuesto la alternativa.

_"La profecía fue pronunciada y como tal debe ser cumplida, con la luna llena la sangre de la estrella será derramada. A no ser que nos entregue la del Elegido en su lugar"_

Remus lo entendió, ahora comprendía del todo aquello que Snape había insinuado, y a pesar del tono trágico, un leve rescoldo de esperanza se despertó en su interior, pero enseguida volvió a extinguirse, podía ser un truco, nada le aseguraba que Hermione continuase con vida, y aunque así lo hiciese, matar a Harry era lo último que pensaba hacer.

O de ello traba de convencerse, porque había una ínfima parte de su cerebro, de su naturaleza animal, que le aseguraba que así pondría fin al problema, que si debía matar a Harry aquél era el mejor momento.

Como un resorte automático extrajo la varita de Snape de un bolsillo, a la par que su parte todavía racional se exigía parar todo aquello, pero la luna era más fuerte que él, no se podía controlar, los mortífagos habían escogido muy bien la fecha.

Sus ojos dorados, casi amarillentos se clavaron en Harry y su puño apretó con fuerza la varita.

-No sé profesor, hay algo que todavía no encaja.-Comentó el moreno, vuelto hacia la ventana, absolutamente ajeno a que él era el objetivo.

-Todo encaja, ahora vete, Harry.-La voz entrecortada de su profesor le hizo dar la vuelta.

El joven Gryffindor dio un respingo al descubrir a Lupin, con una varita levantada hacia él, el Gryffindor alcanzó la suya, pero no encaró con ella a Remus.

-¿Qué hace?-Preguntó en un susurro, asustado ante la expresión en la cara de Lupin, luchaba contra sí mismo.

La varita en su mano temblaba. Tenía que detenerse, no podía hacerlo. Era lo que Voldemort deseaba, no podía ganar, sus mejores amigos habían muerto para impedirlo, para que Harry siguiera con vida, él no podía echar a perder todos aquellos sacrificios. Su mano se apretó con más fuerza en la varita que descendió ligeramente.

Hermione iba a ser un sacrificio más, ella moriría por su culpa, por culpa de Harry Potter, sería la última persona que caería por salvar al Elegido, apretó con fuerza la varita de nuevo y Harry se estremeció cuando ésta volvió a apuntarle.

"Ya está muerta, no puedes hacer nada" se dijo, para serenarse, y aunque el pensamiento le llenó de dolor, era el único que podía hacerle parar, la certeza de que ya la muerte de Harry no serviría para nada, "está muerta"

-¿Profesor Lupin?-Harry también empezó a alzar su varita, ahora no tan seguro de lo que debía hacer, no sabía que pasaba.-¿Qué le pasa?

Iba a bajarla, esa era su intención, pero sabía que había perdido el control hacía tiempo, que estaba permitiendo que algo oscuro que dormía en su interior dirigiese sus actos.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry gritó, vio el rayo verde aproximarse en su dirección, Lupin sólo había necesitado oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca para recuperar la cordura, de nuevo como un resorte, logrando relegar de nuevo al fondo de su mente la fuerza maligna que le dominaba, movió con fuerza la varita, desviando el rayo que pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del chico y que provocó un estruendo al impactar contra el cristal y hacerlo añicos.

A pesar de todo, Harry permaneció estático, como si desde un primer momento hubiese sabido que estaba a salvo, que con Lupin no tenía nada que temer, aun así, se había retirado hacia atrás en un movimiento instintivo, y ahora permanecía apoyado contra la pared.

-Profesor ¿Qué…?

-Harry, lo lamento, yo…yo no…-Trató de hablar Lupin, dejándose vencer por el peso de sus actos, las rodillas en el suelo y una mueca de desesperación en el rostro, incapaz de hablar, señaló a Harry el escritorio.

Confuso y asustado, el chico fue en la dirección señalada, el mismo Lupin había lanzado lejos la varita de Snape, como si el sólo contacto quemase y miraba a Harry mientras éste leía la carta con el ceño fruncido.

No lo comprendió inmediatamente, pues había muchas cosas que escapaban a su conocimiento, acontecimientos que él no conocía, pero asimiló la idea y la hizo tomar forma con rapidez en su cerebro, Lupin le contemplaba suplicante, Harry hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero con un gesto de la temblorosa mano, Remus le detuvo.

-No, Harry, es más seguro que te quedes ahí.-Insistió con voz queda, cuando el chico trató de dar un paso.-¡Maldita sea! ¿En que estaba pensando? No sabes cuánto lo siento, Harry.

El moreno rodeó el escritorio, pero no se acercó de nuevo a Lupin.

-No era usted, no podía controlarse, no se preocupe.-Trató de calmarlo.-La quiere mucho ¿No es verdad?-Se atrevió a preguntar después a días evadiendo la idea de confirmar sus dudas.

Lupin asintió, lentamente.

-Demasiado, Harry, y por mi culpa ella…ella y tú…ella morirá-Balbuceó en un susurro nervioso, todavía de rodillas en el suelo, como si temiera que al moverse, se abalanzaría sobre Harry para matarlo.

-¡No diga eso!-Le exigió Harry perdiendo los papeles.-No es cierto, ella es fuerte lo resistirá, sólo ha de aguantar cuatro días, a que la luna llena pase, entonces Dumbledore la rescatará y…

-¡No!-Le cortó Lupin, pues el tono de Harry ya no era seguro de sí mismo.-¿Es que no lo ves, Harry? Si sigues vivo cuando llegue la luna llena, si yo no te mato, ella no va a poder salvarse.

Harry se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo, ¡Estaba harto! Harto de que la gente de su alrededor sufriese por él, por un destino que él no había podido escoger, y su papel contra Voldemort era una carga impuesta como castigo, más que el deber honorable que Dumbledore le quería inculcar.

-Tiene que haber un modo de evitar ambas cosas.-Aseguró, pensando que de estar allí, Hermione lo sabría.-Si supiéramos donde está…-Sugirió, revisando la carta y el sobre, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera identificar al remitente.

-Ya lo intenté.-Lupin se puso en pie, pero mantuvo las distancias con Potter.

-Señor, sé que usted no va a hacerme daño, deje de torturarse, eso no va a ayudar a Hermione.

Lupin tomó aire lentamente y se acercó a Harry con paso inseguro, todavía incrédulo. ¡Había estado a punto de matarlo! Dumbledore tenía razón en todo, era lo más conveniente mantenerse alejado de todo aquello, pero a Harry tampoco le faltaba sentido común, no podían dejar a Hermione a su suerte, ni podían confiar en que Dumbledore y su nuevo amigo pudiesen sacarla de allí a tiempo.

Finalmente se acercó al escritorio y tomó el sobre que Harry había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Alguna idea?

Se escabulló con Ron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, no había dormido bien aquella noche y tampoco había logrado sacar nada en claro con Lupin, mientras caminaban por los terrenos, ocultos bajo la capa invisible, Harry le contó a Ron todo lo sucedido.

-¡Te lo dije!-Espetó el pelirrojo.-¡Un millón de veces, Harry! Y tú no querías escuchar.

Harry soltó un bufido exasperado, la silueta de la cabaña de Hagrid ya se recortaba en el campo.

-Déjalo ya Ron, Lupin es inocente.-Le defendió.-Además deberías tener en cuenta que lo hace por Hermione, lo único que quiere es salvarla.

-Tal vez.-Contestó el otro de mala gana.-Pero ella no estaría en esa situación si no fuera por Lupin. ¡Es culpa suya!

Así volvieron a iniciar la discusión de todos los días, Harry defendía a Remus y Ron le acusaba de ser rmortífago, casi no le había dado valor a lo que Snape había hecho, Ron casi le apoyaba por una vez.

-Lo único que digo es que…-Ron se quedó callado ante el golpe que le propinó su amigo para indicarle que se callara.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en la linde del bosque prohibido, donde vieron a un hombre que se escabullía entre unos matorrales, un hombre de largo cabello rubio y con capa negra de mortífago.

-¡Es Lucius Malfoy!-Exclamó Ron cuando Harry le arrastró corriendo en aquella dirección, ambos bajo la capa todavía.

El hombre no pareció darse cuenta de que le observaban y menos aún que le seguían y se internó en el bosque con paso lento y decidido, tenía que salir de los terrenos si quería desaparecerse.

Harry y Ron aceleraron el paso al comprender sus intenciones y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Harry sacó su varita y salió de debajo de la capa.

-¡Ni un paso más, Malfoy!-Ordenó.

Malfoy padre se detuvo y giró sobre sus pasos, para encontrarse cara a cara con Potter y Weasley, que también había salido de la capa y apuntaba al mortífago.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter, bonita sorpresa.-Comentó el hombre, dando dos pasos atrás con tranquilidad.

-¡Quieto Mlafoy!-Repitió Harry

-¿Cómo escapó de Azkaban?-Preguntó Ron, curioso.-¿Dónde se llevó a Hermione?

Lucius rió, como si la situación fuese verdaderamente divertida y Harry hizo un gesto con la varita, prevenido.

-¡Que ingenuo, Weasley! Lo siento pero no te voy a decir una palabra sobre tu amiguita, en cuanto a Azkaban, ¿De verdad crees que me escapé?-Se burló de nuevo, casi sin poder contener las risas, Harry le amenazó con la varita, su sonrisa aún se ensanchó más.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?-La atronadora voz de Hagrid les llegó desde la cercana cabaña, Harry y Ron se distrajeron un momento.

-Adiós, dadle recuerdos a Lupin.-Lucius se despidió con tono de burla, antes de escabullirse en el bosque y salir corriendo.

Harry le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, pero el mortífago lo logró esquivar por muy poco, trató de correr tras él, pero no tardó en perderlo de vista entre la maleza, además Hagrid avanzaba hacia ellos y les impedía internarse en el bosque.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó, cuando les dio alcance.

-Nada, Hagrid, ¿Has visto a Malfoy?-Preguntó interesado en si su amigo podía saber algo.

-¿Para qué buscáis a ese engreído? Creo que fue al campo de Quidditch con los de su equipo.

Harry y Ron se miraron cuando escucharon un extraño ruido al entrar en la cabaña del guardabosques.

-Ese Malfoy no, nos referimos a Lucius.-Aclaró Ron.

Hagrid preparó té, ceñudo, pues no comprendía lo que trataban de averiguar los chicos.

-Está en Azkaban.-Recordó.-Tú le enviaste allí, ¿No lo recuerdas, Harry?

-Era el tipo que estaba en el bosque, junto a tu cabaña, ¿De verdad no lo viste?-Se sorprendió Harry, que no comprendía nada.

Hagrid negó con la cabeza y otro extraño ruido volvió a atronar en la cabaña. Era una especie de graznido, un gemido extraño.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Ron, algo nervioso.

-No os preocupéis sólo es Penny.

-¿Penny?-Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, preguntándose qué animal habría caído en manos de Hagrid.

-Es una de las crías de Aragog, está herida, pronto se recuperará y podrá volver al bosque.-Comentó Hagrid con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué?-Ron se puso en pie de un bote y trató de localizar a la araña, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que la localizó en un rincón, mirando amenazadoramente al pobre Fang.

-P-pero Hagrid, acaso no sabes que…-Intentó decir Ron, pero Harry volvió a detenerle.

-Déjalo Ron, recuerda a Malfoy, tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que ha pasado.-Dijo calmado, pero sin quitar la vista de encima a la enorme araña, que volvió a dejar escapar un sonido agudo.

-¿D-de qué se trata?-Inquirió Ron, incapaz de concentrarse.

-Ni Dumbledore ni Lupin creen que haya escapado de Azkaban, creo que yo tampoco lo creo.-Afirmó seguro, mientras Hagrid les servía el té.

-¿Crees que le dejaron libre?-Preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, eso sería extraño, más después de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio de Magia.

Hagrid se sentó junto a ellos y calmó con cariño a la araña antes de dar un sorbo al café.

-¿Poción multijugos?-Sugirió, escuchando la charla de los dos chicos, con total tranquilidad.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Harry.-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Vamos Ron!

Ron corrió y salió más que encantado de aquella cabaña, Hagrid les siguió apresuradamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Acabaros el té al menos.-Surigirió.

-En otro momento te lo contamos todo, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.

Narcissa Malfoy se arrodillo frente al Señor Tenebroso, junto a su hermana y a Snape, Colagusano permanecía inmóvil tras el Lord, y Grayback respiraba dificultosamente tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Habéis aprendido la lección?

Todos asintieron.

-Mi querida Narcissa, has actuado convenientemente siguiendo mis órdenes, sabía que todavía podía confiar en ti.-Comentó con una risilla burlona que denotaba el sarcasmo en su voz. La señora Malfoy agachó la cabeza y se ocultó el rostro al tiempo que fruncía los labios como úlitma muestra de orgullo.

-Gracias mi lord.-Respondió la mujer con dicilidad.

-Bella, Severus, que sea la última vez que se os ocurre actuar sin mi consentimiento, la sangre sucia debes permanecer viva.-Afirmó con reproche.

-Lo sabemos, señor-Contestó Bella.-, pero…

-¡Pero! ¿Te estás atreviendo a replicarme?_ ¡Crucio!_

La mujer se retorció en el suelo la vista de su hermana la siguió con temor, pero al verla bien pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Bella y la locura reflejada en su rostro, casi reía.

-No, mi…señor.-Contestó cuando la fuerza del hechizo se detuvo.-Sabíamos que ella no debía morir, y no pensábamos matarla.

Voldemort rió, y Bellatrix no tardó en acompañarle, Narcissa miró entonces a Snape que permanecía serio, casi indiferente a todo aquello.

-Mi querida Bella, tal vez tienes razón, nuestra querida invitada no va a salir viva de aquí, así que no importa mucho lo que ocurra, ¿No es así Fenrir? No importa si muere como mujer lobo.-Todos rieron, Narcissa titubeó.

-Pero mi señor, si Lupin mata a Potter…

-Si Lupin mata a Potter, no sólo nos desharemos de ese que llaman el Elegido, sino de la sangre sucia y de un hombre lobo, ¿No es un plan genial?

Todos vitorearon, los rubios cabellos de Narcissa ocultaron de nuevo su mueca.

-Sí, pero señor usted le ha prometido…

-¿Prometido?-El Señor Tenebroso estalló en carcajadas, que se pararon en seco cuando un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos.-¡Estúpida! Deja de decir tonterías Narcissa, todos están acabados y todos morirán, ¿Acaso no te estarás ablandando?

-¡No!-Exclamó con terror pues sabía lo que venía.

-Te voy a enseñar a no mostrar debilidad, Narcissa. _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de la mujer podían ser oídos desde la celda de Hermione que retuvo con un tembloroso brazo a Draco Malfoy que ya había sacado la varita y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Quieto te matará!-Habló con voz queda y pudo ver los ojos furibundos de Malfoy clavados en la pared de enfrente, de donde venían los gritos.

-¡Es mi madre!-Exclamó el rubio, tratando de soltarse del brazo de la chica.

-Así no la ayudarás.-Aseguró.-Sólo empeoraras las cosas. Cuéntame ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Cómo qué si Lupin mata a Harry? ¿Por qué habría él de…?

Dejó la pregunta a medias y soltó a Malfoy que dio un paso hacia delante, mas los gritos ya habían cesado en la habitación de al lado.

-¡No! Dime que no es verdad.-Suplicó, incapaz de pensar que por su culpa Remus podría cometer una estupidez.-Él jamás lo haría.

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**espero que os guste y espero también vuestros comentarios**_

_**gracias a los que leeis comentais y me teneis en favoritos**_

_**un beso a todos y hasta pronto**_

_**Aivlis Malfoy**_


	15. De cómo Luna Lovegood

De cómo si se lo propone, Luna Lovegood, puede sacar lo peor que hay en ti. 

Remus Lupin se detuvo con tranquilidad frente a la puerta de su aula, la monotonía de las clases apenas lograba distraerle, la Luna Llena sería la próxima noche y no había descubierto nada con Harry, ya lo daba todo por perdido.

Los alumnos de quinto esperaban sentados en sus sitios, les mandó abrir el libro, apenas concentrado en su labor, y se sentó con parsimonia en su escritorio, abriendo también su propio libro.

Contempló a los Ravenclaw, por lo menos no iban a darle problemas, no hubiese soportado otra clase con las miradas inquisidoras de los Slytherin.

-Está bien, chicos, hoy…

Una mano alzada le detuvo, Lupin, sin demasiado entusiasmo, invitó a la Ravenclaw a hablar.

-¿Por qué no se enseña en esta clase a los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado?

La pregunta de Luna, totalmente inexplicable, le hizo fruncir el ceño, y sin querer, bufó cansinamente. Normalmente hubiese contentado a Luna, en un día normal no la miraría como si fuese una loca, si fuese el Remus Lupin de siempre inventaría una excusa que complaciera a la extraña niña, pero no era un día normal, él ya no era el Remus Lupin de siempre y la pregunta de Luna, le afectó más de lo que en realidad hubiese debido.

Se dio cuenta de que perdía el tiempo, ya de por sí escaso, que tenía que cumplir con unas obligaciones y fingir que todo era normal, los dos días que le quedaban los iba a pasar tratando de enseñar a unos críos, estúpidos, que creían en Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado, o no prestaban la más mínima atención en su clase.

-Lo siento señorita Lovegood, pero esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿Qué amenaza supone para un mago un Snorkack?-Se pasó la mano por la frente, exasperado y su tono de voz sonó malditamente irritado, molesto, Luna se encogió, todos le miraron extrañado, no deberían haber oído ese tono de voz, salir de Remus Lupin.

-Pues verá profesor, si se trata debidamente, el cuerno del Snorkack, puede servir para fabricar las pociones más peligrosas.-Explicó la muchacha, recuperando su habitual jovialidad.

Remus rodeó el escritorio, si normalmente cuando se acercaba la Luna Llena su ánimo estaba alterado, aquella vez le afectaba con más intensidad. Iba a perder a Hermione y no podía hacer otra cosa que arrepentirse.

Arrepentirse por haber desaprovechado la ocasión, por haber perdido todo aquel tiempo, eran incontables las veces en que pudo hablar con ella, innumerable el tiempo en que ambos habían coincidido en Grimmauld Place, durante el cual, como el estúpido que era, no había sabido prestarle atención, no se había dado cuenta de que la joven bruja significaba más para él que cualquier otra mujer que recordase haber conocido.

No supo cuando pasó, no conocía con certeza cuál era el mágico momento en que su corazón empezó a latir por Hermione Granger, con seguridad tuvo que ser después de su encuentro en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, tal vez en Grimmauld Place, tal vez antes incluso…ya no tenía sentido hacerse esa pregunta, el momento en que pasó no iba a cambiar la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

-Profesor Lupin ¿Se encuentra bien?-Luna Lovegood continuaba sonriendo, muy satisfecha por su respuesta sobre los snorckacks.

Remus parpadeó, todos sus alumnos lo miraban, plantado en mitad de la clase, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Luna era la única que sonreía, siempre tan feliz…

-Cuénteselo a Snape, seguro que le encanta saberlo.-Espetó, hiriente, molesto tanto con la pequeña Ravenclaw, como con el profesor de Pociones.

Snape había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, Lupin había entregado su varita a Dumbledore, con ella casi mataba a Harry, no deseaba tenerla cerca, Snape tampoco debía necesitarla, porque se había esfumado sin ella, sin dejar rastro.

Estaba seguro de que estaba con los mortífagos, que disfrutaba contándoles como casi le mata y que Hermione pagaba por ello.

Dio una paso al frente, acercándose a la mesa de Luna, que ya no sonreía y le observaba con curiosidad, pensando que así podría ver algo que nadie más veía. La varita osciló en su oreja, cuando la joven niña asintió, como si entendiera y sus saltones ojos se achicaban al mirar a Lupin.

El hombre lobo volvió a fruncir el ceño, exasperado y confundido, pero la preocupación relevó rápido a ambos pensamientos, pues temía que Luna fuese tan suspicaz como acostumbraba a serlo, y hubiese comprendido el significado de sus venenosas palabras, por un instante pensó que podía saber la verdad, si acaso eso era posible.

-Está bien, profesor, cuando el señor Snape regrese hablaré con él.-Respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Lupin se frenó en seco, todos los alumnos, a su alrededor, estallaron en carcajadas. Luna no detectaba el sarcasmo, era literal, y Lupin no estaba preparado para esa contestación.

-¡Silencio!-Pidió, una vez él mismo se hubo repuesto. Luna aún sonreía, Lupin aún se molestó más.

Todos permanecían ajenos a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, a ninguno parecía importarle que él mismo fuese el responsable de ello, eran felices, todos eran asquerosamente felices, mientras él se consumía por dentro, Hermione estaba a punto de morir y ya nada podía impedirlo. No lo soportaba, ya no podía soportarlo.

-¡Se acabó, señorita Lovegood! No existen los Snorckacks de cuerno arrugado, no me importa si usted lo cree o si desea tomarme por estúpido, pero no voy a tolerarlo, ¿Entendido?-Sabía que Luna no pretendía nada malo, ella creía en todas esas criaturas, pero lo único que Lupin quería era que dejase de sonreír, que sufriese, ni que fuese la mínima parte de lo que sufría él.-Y si pretende seguir así, lo mejor será que lo hable usted con el directos, ¿Comprende?

Habló como si ella fuese una niña muy pequeña, incapaz de entender nada, meintras volvía detrás del escritorio y sacaba uno de esos pergaminos de castigo que jamás había usado, y que había preferido guardar en el último cajón.

La chica se puso en pie, Lupin le dio el papel y contempló, indebidamente regodeante como esta se dirigía a la puerta cabizbaja, exaltado Lupin, añadió:

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw!-En un tono digno del propio Snape.-El resto, leed el capítulo 16, por favor.

Todos obedecieron, extrañados por la inusual actitud del que debía ser su profesor predilecto, Lupin se dispuso a guardar el resto de pergaminos en el último cajón, de donde, reconoció que jamás debían haber salido.

Pero había uno más allí, uno que no debía estar y que inmediatamente llamó la atención del licántropo, al guardar los otros, Remus se alegró de reconocer sus iniciales escritas con aquella característica caligrafía, en el centro del pequeño pergamino.

Miró a los chicos, todos prestaban atención a sus libros, o al menos fingían hacerlo, sacó con cuidado su varita y golpeó el centro de la nota, como había hecho las anteriores ocasiones.

Las letras se formaron con sinuosa elegancia, lentamente, hasta formar un mensaje, breve. Lupin se dijo que tanto si los mortífagos estaban detrás, como si se trataba de aquel que se decía su amigo, de aquella nota obtendría una pista.

"¿Todavía quiere encontrar a Hermione Granger? Sí es así, reúnase conmigo a la medianoche en el campo de Quidditch, puedo ayudarle. Venga solo."

Arrugó el papel, decidido a ir a al encuentro de quien fuese que le enviaba las misivas, no tenía nada que perder, si era una trampa, lucharía, iría preparado, si de verdad querían ayudarle, escucharía, aunque no guardaba demasiadas esperanzas, casi estaba convencido de que se trataba de los mortífagos, de todos modos, tal vez podía hacerles confesar donde tenían a Hermione, si no le mataban antes.

Harry y Ron se habían enfrentado a la negativa de Dumbledore y ahora corrían por el pasillo, en busca de Remus Lupin, convencidos de que él sí que les escucharía.

-¡Es muy extraño!-Opinó Ron.-Pensé que Dumbledore nos escucharía.

Harry no se detuvo, pero miró por encima de su hombro a Ron que le seguía de cerca.

-Lo sé, Ron.-Aseguró.-Pero lleva comportándose así varios días, parece que nos oculta algo, actua como si apenas le importara.

Aquel extraño comportamiento en Dumbledore traía de cabeza a los chicos, pues estos no comprendían como al benevolente director podía no importarle la desaparición de su alumna predilecta. Se mostraba tan sereno como siempre, inluso. Harry ya sabía que, en ese caso, algo iba realmente mal.

Cuando Lupin se lo contó todo, Harry apenas pudo creerlo, no creyó que Dumbledore actuase como lo hacía, pero ahora que conocía toda la historia y reconocía la intrincada conspiración orquestada por Voldemort, Harry no podía más que verle algo de sentido, mas, todavía había preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta.

Si no se trataba de Snape, ¿Quién protegía a Hermione? ¿Por qué a Dumbledore no le importaba el falso Lucius Malfoy? ¿Por qué no rescataba a Hermione y enviaba a la Orden a luchar contra los mortífagos?

Todo aquello hacía sospechar a Harry de que había algo más y que sólo Dumbledore conocía la respuesta, el moreno empezaba a odiar la costumbre que tenía el director respecto a guiar a ciegas a sus aligados, únicamente era él quien sabía siempre toda la verdad.

En el pasillo lleno de alumnos, pudo distinguir la alta figura de Remus Lupin. Aceleró el paso, Ron le siguió, decidido, olvidando, en cierto modo, el rencor que sentía hacia él.

-¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Espere!-Le llamó Harry.

Entre el alboroto de todos los alumnos, Remus no escuchó la voz de Harry y se alejó por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-Gritó esta vez Ron, acelerando el paso y adelantando al moreno para atrapar a Lupin.

Los dos avanzaban entre el gentió, cuando alguien tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo detuvo, Ron continuó tras Lupin, sin haberse percatado.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada serena de Ginny, automáticamente sonrió.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lupin?-Preguntó sin más la pelirroja, que también se hacía preguntas, pues desde que Harry le había hablado de la desaparición de Hermione no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Nada, ¿Por qué? Además, ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?-Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Ginny lo arrastró por los pasillos, alejándolo de la multitud y Harry se vio atrapado y sin escapatoria posible.

-Hombre Harry, sois casi amigos, pasas mucho tiempo con él, y creo que le pasa algo porque está muy raro desde que desapareció Hermione.-La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, expectante.

Harry titubeó, sabía que Ginny era de confianza, pero no sabía hasta que punto debía hablar, no quería alarmar a Ginny, era más seguro para ella si se quedaba al margen, Harry sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

-Hoy expulsó a Luna de clase, la echo, le grito que esos Snorglacks o como se llamen no existen, estaba…no parecía él, Harry, pasa algo lo sé, ¡Cuéntamelo!

Harry no dio crédito a lo que Ginny decía, pero Harry sabía que Lupin lo estaba pasando mal, así que acabó por entenderlo, la desaparición de Hermione lo estaba volviendo loco, seguro que Ginny lo comprendía mejor que él.

-Verás Ginny, es un poco extraño, pero es la verdad, Remus está…enamorado de Hermione.-Acabó nervioso, ante la mirada impasible de Ginny.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos en los que Harry creyó que Ginny se reiría de él, le tomaría por mentiroso e insistiría para saber la verdad, pero la pelirroja continuó mirando a Harry sin inmutarse, hasta que habló:

-Ya entiendo, debería haberlo pensado antes, eso lo explica todo.-Dijo Ginny.

-¿En serio?-Se extrañó Harry, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¡Pues claro! También explica el comportamiento de Hermione, la noche antes de desaparecer no le quitaba el ojo de encima.-La chica se sonrió.

-Ya.-Contestó Harry.-Pero ahora Hermione está…

Ginny sonrió y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Harry.

-Sí, pero Dumbledore la encontrara, ¿No es así?-Sonrió con cariño, Harry se sonrojó, nervioso.-Entonces todo les irá bien.

El chico asintió, tratando de ser optimista, a pesar de saber que todo iba en contra de Hermione.

-Claro, todo irá bien.-Asintió Harry, abrazando a Ginny.

-¡légrate Harry! El amor es maravilloso.-Afirmó la pelirroja, súbitamente contenta.

El Gryffindor asintió, el amor era maravilloso, Ginny era maravillosa, pero la realidad era que eso no iba a ayudar a Hermione.

Ginny se separó de Harry mirándole con ternura, bien sabía que si no era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, Harry jamás lo haría.

Sin esperar un momento más, juntó sus labios con los de Harry, tomado totalmente por sorpresa tardó en corresponder al beso de Ginny, pero al hacerlo tomó una decisión, Lupin merecía ser tan feliz como lo era él en aquel momento, tenía que encontrar a Hermione.

Lupin paró en mitad del pasillo y miró a Ron que avanzó corriendo hasta él, al detenerse se percató de que Harry ya no lo seguía y ambiente se volvió súbitamente tenso.

-Profesor Lupin, lamento mi comportamiento.-Aseguró Ron, tratando de conseguir un ambiente conciliador.-Estaba enfadado porque Hermione…

-Lo comprendo, Ron,-aseguró Remus.-No importa, olvidémoslo, fue una reacción comprensible.

Aunque a Ron le molestó la habitual serenidad y benevolencia de Lupin, no dijo nada, simplemente necesitaba oírlo de sus labios para creerlo.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto?-Preguntó con un ligero temor en la voz.

Lupin asintió, lentamente.

-Lo siento Ron, es cierto.- Lupin se sintió repentinamente responsable, pero se frenó, no iba a sentirse mal por lo único bueno que tenía.

-Está bien, disculpe señor, entiendo por lo que está pasando, no debí acusarlo de la desaparición de Hermione, sé que se siente culpable pero…

-¡Olvidémoslo! Por favor.-Volvió a pedir Lupin, la conversación empezó a resultarle incomoda.

Ron asintió.

-Está bien, en ese caso, hay otra cosa que debe saber, -habló Ron, buscando a Harry entre el gentío-Vimos a Lucius Malfoy. Bueno, al falso Lucius Malfoy, sea quien sea…creemos que uso poción multijugos.-Explicó Ron, atropelladamente.

-Debéis hablar con Dumbledore.-Aconsejó una vez más Lupin.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hablamos con Dumbledore, no nos escuchó, apenas nos prestó atención.-El pelirrojo parecía nervioso, Lupin frunció el ceño.-Dijo que podía ser cualquiera, que sería prácticamente imposible atraparlo, y que hacía lo que podía por encontrar a Hermione, según usted y Harry, eso es mentira y…

Lupin parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información, hasta que finalmente miró a Ron una vez más.

-No parece posible que Dumbledore ignorase una información como esa, un mortífago junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿Estáis seguros?-Cuestionó, incrédulo.

-¡Claro!-Contestó el pelirrojo.-¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Era él!

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-No era él, está en Azkaban, y si no era él, podía ser cualquiera, el que vosotros visteis y el que atacó a Harry la otra noche, podrían no ser la misma persona. De él no sacaremos nada, además ahora ya debe estar lejos.

Ron asintió, molesto y decepcionado, irritado, de todos modos, Dumbledore había actuado de un modo extraño.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore.

-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!-Espetó Ron.-Ni Dumbledore puede hacer algo.

-Es mucho pedir, pero confía en mí, creo que todavía hay una oportunidad.-Solicitó Lupin, apurando una última sonrisa y mirando esperanzado a Ron.

Cuando cayó la medianoche, Lupin avanzaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, camino al campo de Quidditch, con la varita fuertemente agarrada y una sensación de peligro en el estomago.

A medida que se alejaba del castillo, la sensación acrecentaba, su mano apretaba con más fuerza la iluminada varita, sus pasos se volvían lentos, tratando de retrasar lo que le esperaba en su destino.

Estaba preparado por si era una trampa, la Luna Llena acrecentaba sus sentidos, combatiría a los mortífagos con todas sus fuerzas.

Si era un amigo, como decía en sus notas, sopesaría que era lo que tenía que decirle, esperaba que lo que la información fuese útil para salvar a Hermione, sabía que fuese lo que fuese que le esperaba, era su última esperanza para ella.

Entró en el campo, el césped estaba ligeramente húmedo, Lupin no dejó de avanzar hasta situarse en el centro del terreno de juego. Sus ojos color ámbar recorrieron la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de su varita, sus oídos escrutaron el silencio, esperando escuchar un crujido, pasos, cualquier sonido que denotase la presencia de alguien.

Se percató de que era el objetivo perfecto, apagó la luz de su varita y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo definitivamente, pero él no se movió, inmóvil en el centro del campo, espero que algo sucediera, todos sus sentidos quedaron alerta, sus ojos empezaron a distinguir el campo a su alrededor.

-Buenas noches, profesor Lupin.-La voz, a sus espaldas, le sobresaltó, dio un pequeño respingo, pero la oscuridad lo ocultó.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando alzó su varita, rogó que no fuese un mortífago lo que había a su espalda.

_-¡Lumos!-_Susurró y la luz que salió de la punta de su varita iluminó la pálida cara de Draco Malfoy.

-Voy desarmado.-Aseguró el chico, alzando con sorna los brazos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó Lupin, apartando la varita de la cara de Malfoy.-¿Has sido tú todo el tiempo?

Draco asintió, resignado, para nada dispuesto a perder más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Quiere encontrar a Granger o no?

Lupin asintió, Draco empezó a caminar, hacia las gradas, donde se sentó con tranquilidad y esperó a que Lupin le siguiera y se sentara a su lado.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Preguntó incrédulo, cuando su esperanza murió definitivamente.

-Es posible, ¿Irá a buscarla?-Preguntó el rubio, depositando la iluminada varita en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Lupin asintió, pero la oscuridad ocultó el gesto.

-Sí, desde luego.-Contestó al fin, reconociendo lo ridículo de la situación.-¿Dónde está?

-No tan rápido.-Le frenó Draco.-Usted vendrá conmigo, mañana, le llevare junto a ella.

Lupin miró al chico, su cara estaba ligeramente iluminada y Remus alzó su varita para ver mejor su expresión.

-Y me tengo que fiar de ti, porque…-Se burló el hombre, mirando al más repelente de sus alumnos, hijo de mortífagos, el mismo que dos semanas antes, se vanagloriaba de la desaparición de Hermione y disfrutaba culpándole a él.

-Porque no tiene otra opción.-Contestó Draco, sonriendo, sabiéndose con el control de la situación.

Lupin resopló.

-Mañana hay Luna Llena.-Repuso, era imposible, sería un suicidio, aún pondría más en peligro a Hermione.

-Habremos vuelto antes.-Contestó Draco, cuyo plan no tenía ese final, salvaría a la sangre sucia, si a cambio los mortífagos aprendían la lección, veían su error, y sufrían por ello.-No hay otro momento, Harry sigue vivo, el Señor Tenebroso, dio órdenes de matarla mañana al anochecer. Si se le ocurre ser sensato y matar a Potter, olvídelo, la matara igualmente.

La voz de Draco no mostraba ninguna emoción, si acaso un ligero tono burlón que pretendía demostrar lo poco que en el fondo le importaba la vida de cualquiera de ellos.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo…?-Empezó a preguntar, pero enseguida se detuvo.-Eres tú, ¿Verdad?-Inquirió con una sonrisa estúpida, era tan obvió entre toda esa extrañeza.-Eres tú, tú vigilas a Hermione por Dumbledore, ¿No es así?

Draco enarcó las cejas molesto, los arranques de alegría de Lupin eran molestos entre tanta seriedad, asintió cansinamente.

-¿Está bien? Dime, ¿Hermione está bien?-Sostubo al chico por los hombros y lo zarandeó para hacerle hablar, pues la respuesta de Draco se hizo esperar.-¡Maldita sea, habla!

-¡Sí!-Contestó él al fin, en una exclamación de molestia.-Está bien, Bellatrix la torturó y Grayback casi la muerde pero…está bien.-Con toda la intención de la que fue capaz de hablar, se sintió satisfecho cuando vio la ira en los ojos de Remus Lupin.

La balanza estaba a su favor, tenía a Lupin justo donde quería.

-¿Entonces, profesor?-Sonrió burlón, pero Lupin no pudo verlo, pues sus ojos, fijos en la oscuridad, brillaban furiosos.

¿Grayback? Ese degenerado le había convertido en lo que era, ese degenerado había atacado a Hermione, iría a por él, la rescataría y destrozaría a ese desgraciado y en cuanto a Bellatrix, había llegado la hora de que pagase por la muerte de Sirius.

Si su motivos eran distintos no importaba, estaba de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, los mortífagos iban a pagar, y los planes de Voldemort no iban a tener éxito.

-Mañana, Malfoy y más te vale no jugármela.-Su tono amenazador no dejaba lugar a dudas, Malfoy asintió, satisfecho, y como si jamás se hubiesen visto, cada uno se fue de vuelta por caminos opuestos.

-Hasta mañana, profesor.

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo**

**un día tarde lo sé, pero tengo una buena excusa, Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, la habeis visto? Me encantó, jajaja, os la recomiendo, pero es obvio queno hace falta, xdxd**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en los comentarios ok?**

**muchos besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	16. De cómo Sirius Black

De cómo Sirius Black, sigue vivo en sus sucesores. 

Caía el atardecer y las clases habían terminado, estaba parado frente a la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de Dumbledore, pensando de nuevo en los pros y los contras de ese plan, para nada detallado y que prácticamente era un suicidio.

Si Malfoy no se la jugaba y verdaderamente trataba de ayudar, no había nada que indicara que un hombre lobo el día de Luna Llena y un mago adolescente y temperamental fuesen capaces de vencer a una horda de mortífagos, en su territorio y listos para el combate.

Pero se había repetido hasta la saciedad que aquella era su última esperanza y que, de todos modos, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Aguardó un minuto más, lo justo hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse por su espalda.

-Malfoy, llegas tarde. No tenemos tiempo.-Habló sin darse la vuelta para mirar al joven, no le fue necesario para saber que era él.

-Tenía que hacer salir a Dumbledore de su despacho.-Contestó el rubio, sin detenerse hasta llegar a apoyarse en la pared de enfrente, mirando por el recodo e ignorando la protesta de Lupin.

Aquel chico se lo tomaba como un juego, verdaderamente parecía que se estaba divirtiendo y por un momento Remus pensó que se trataba de una broma pesada, de las que tanto gustaban en Slytherin.

-Dumbledore no ha salido de su despacho.-Aclaró, con tono seco, molesto por la actitud del chico.

-Todavía no, dele diez segundos.-Susurró Draco, iniciando él mismo la cuenta regresiva.

Lupin frunció el ceño, mas se quedó inmóvil, consciente de que no había un plan mejor y esperó impaciente a que algo pasara. Al llegar el rubio al cinco la gárgola de piedra se movió y un apresurado Albus Dumbledore salió por ella sin prestar atención a la pareja que le observaba, con sorpresa el uno y superioridad el otro.

Draco Malfoy ya se sentía ganador, a pesar de saber que no se debía cantar victoria con anticipación, la prudencia era esencial, pero la sed de sangre y venganza, más poderosa, y en ese instante ambos bullían por ellas.

Fue el primero en entrar por el hueco de la gárgola cuando ésta aún no se había cerrado, y Lupin le siguió, nada apresto a preguntar que había hecho para ahuyentar al director, pero Malfoy, conocedor de su curiosidad, explicó mientras subían las escaleras:

-Crabbe y Goyle pueden resultar efectivos.-Comentó subiendo con velocidad las escaleras.-Deben haber montado un maravillosos espectáculo en el Gran Comedor, una autentica lástima perdérselo, les pedí que algún Gryffindor sufriese las consecuencias. No le importa ¿Verdad?-Preguntó con sorna.

Exasperado, Lupin, le agarró del brazo, con gesto amenazador y, como había hecho apenas dos semanas antes, lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Habló con voz seca, amenazante, retorciendo el brazo del chico hasta hacerle daño, Malfoy no se inmuto, una sombra pasajera en el rostro, confirmó su dolor.-¡Más te vale tener un plan! Acabaremos los tres muertos por tu culpa.-Lupin sacó la varita, con ella apuntaba al Slytherin, que siguió sin moverse.

-Tranquilo, reserve eso para los mortífagos, la va a necesitar.-Aconsejó el rubio adoptando un tono súbitamente serio.-Lo lamento Lupin, pero no tiene más remedio que confiar en mí, a no ser que le dé igual lo que le pase a la sangre sucia.

Furioso, Remus empujó al rubio, más fuerte contra la pared, hasta que el chico dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, su varita atenazó el cuello de Draco hasta clavarse en él.

-¡No la llames así! ¡Jamás! ¿Entendido?-Le espetó apretando con fuerza la varita contra el cuello del chico que echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared.

Draco asintió, en un susurro quedo, pero Lupin no relajó la presión, continuó impávido, mirándole, sus ojos destilaban odio.

-Todavía no lo entiendo, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué lo haces, Malfoy? ¿Por qué estás con Dumbledore para después desobedecer sus órdenes?-Preguntó Lupin, siseante, sin apartar la vista del rubio.-¿Por qué me ayudas?

Draco Malfoy guardó silencio, su orgullo le impedía hablar, reacio a compartir aquello con alguien, y mucho menos con Lupin. Mas la mirada insistente del licántropo y el deje de desesperación en que se había tornado su voz le impulsaron a hablar.

-Mis padres.-Contestó en un susurro quedo.-¡Es por mis padres! El Señor Tenebroso ya no los respeta, han perdido su confianza, quería que yo me hiciera mortífago, Dumbledore dijo que podía ayudarme, él lo sabía, tal vez por Snape. Aseguró que ayudaría a mis padres, si yo le ayudaba a él, que me necesitaba…Acepté, yo…pensé que era lo mejor.-Se frenó un instante, no demasiado seguro de deber continuar, Lupin redujo ligeramente la presión que ejercía su varita, su rostro se suavizó y con amabilidad le invitó a seguir.-El Señor Oscuro no hizo nada por sacar a mi padre de Azkaban, mi madre y hasta yo mismo hemos sufrido su ira, sé qué efectos tiene una sesión continuada de _Cruciatus_, yo mismo las he recibido y me obligó a…-Bajó el rostro, ocultando una mueca de dolor y su voz se tornó un susurro quedo, Lupin lo soltó y guardó su varita, se apartó de él.

-Lo siento, jamás pensé…

-¡Le odio!-Masculló Malfoy, alzando el rostro-¡Les odio a todos! ¡Quiero ver como sufren! Quiero…quiero que paguen por su error, ¡Qué se arrepientan de haberlo cometido! ¡Qué aprendan que pasa cuando menosprecian mi apellido!

No esperó la reacción de Lupin, su exacerbado tono le acompañó al tiempo que continuaba ascendiendo las escaleras y Lupin, rezagado, le observaba incrédulo.

Pudo ver en sus ojos un sufrimiento que le era conocido, el mismo que él llevaba consigo, como la más pesada de las cargas. Entendió con suma facilidad a Malfoy, había dolor bajo esa capa de frialdad.

Por algún extraño motivo no tardó en verse reflejado en el joven Slytherin, los ojos de ambos eran tristes, apagados, ambos ocultaban cicatrices en su cuerpo, de largas transformaciones las unas o de insufribles torturas los otras, no importaba al fin y al cabo. Y había una sola cosa que podía devolverles a ambos a la vida, por eso se habían unido aquella noche, por eso Draco se había saltado las órdenes de Dumbledore y por eso Lupin se lo permitía, porque aquella noche iban a recuperarlo, o morir intentándolo.

En el caso de Draco Malfoy: el respeto y el orgullo perdidos, la dignidad y la libertad en su propia casa, el bienestar de su familia

Y en el caso de Remus Lupin, únicamente quería a Hermione Granger.

Se apresuró por las escaleras, hasta llegar al vacío despacho de Albus Dumbledore, frente a la chimenea, el Slytherin, permanecía quieto, expectante, con un puñado de Polvos Flu en la mano.

-¡Si no nos damos prisa, Dumbledore nos descubrirá!-Informó recuperando su habitual tono indiferente.-Yo iré primero, usted espere veinte segundos.

Diligente entró en la chimenea. Lupin, por su parte, no se movió de la entrada del despacho.

-Será mejor que vaya yo primero.-Contestó Lupin, haciendo lo que se esperaba de él, lo que Draco ya esperaba que hiciera

-No.-Acató Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Lupin ya sabía que era fingida.-¿Y si lo primero que hay al otro lado es un mortífago? Le pido veinte segundos para que me tiempo a aturdirlo.-Alzó una ceja, en actitud como siempre chulesca.-¿O es que no se fía de mí?

Lupin esbozó una triste sonrisa y miró con comprensión al chico, que seguía de pie, dentro de la chimenea.

-Confio en ti-Aseguró, cálidamente, como si eso pudiera importar a Malfoy.-, te entiendo y te ayudaré.

Lo último que vio Remus, antes de que Malfoy se desvaneciera entre una nube de llamas verdes, fue su extraña expresión, confundida y angustiada, con un ligero toque de gratitud en la mirada.

Lo último que dijo, reveló por fin la ansiada verdad a Lupin.

-¡Mansión Malfoy!

La mujer se retiró el polvo de la túnica, con semblante serio y preocupado, comprobó el reloj de pared.

Consciente de que aún era temprano, se dejó caer, exasperada en uno de los sillones de terciopelo verde, a esperar el fatal e inevitable desenlace.

En cierto modo lo había estado esperando, nunca dejó de creer que Dumbledore enviaría a los suyos a buscar a la chica que tenían encerrada en el sótano, sabía que para ellos la lealtad y el amor, eran pretextos fundamentales.

Esperaba, pues todavía había posibilidad de que aparecieran y aguzaba el odio por si los escuchaba acercarse a la inmensa mansión.

Pero si eso no ocurría, como empezaba a ser evidente, tendría que esperar de igual modo, a que la Luna Llena saliera y Harry Potter continuase con vida, esperaría entonces, a que el Señor Tenebroso desahogase su frustración con ellos, con todos ellos.

Inmersa en su labor de esperar, como llevaba haciendo desde que aquellos extraños tomaran el control de su casa, la mujer se sobresaltó al percibir la llama verde que aparecía en la chimenea y que indicaba que alguien llegaba a través de la Red Flu.

Narcisa se puso en pie al comprobar como la nube de polvo y hollín se disipaba y la figura que emergía de la chimenea se tambaleaba y lograba mantener un precario equilibrio.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?-La voz de su madre sonó extrañamente alarmada cuando se acercó a él. La mujer volvió a mirar el reloj, dubitativa.-Es temprano.

Draco asintió, mirando a su madre con actitud nerviosa, la varita en la mano.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo.-Contestó, apartándose de la chimenea.- Cierra la puerta.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, y con un ligero movimiento de varita cerró la puerta del estudio, murmuró:

_-¡Fermaportus!_ ¿Qué ocurre Draco?

El chico recorrió la estancia con la mirada, serio, hasta posar los ojos sobre su madre.

-Nada, confía en mí. Tengo algo que hacer.

Narcisa sintió algo parecido al miedo cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de su hijo, pues no era ajena al rencor que se originaba en su interior, y temía que fuese capaz de cometer una estupidez, pero no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando la chimenea volvió a iluminarse de verde y la llama trajo a otro visitante.

La figura de un hombre alto, impactó profundamente a la señora Malfoy, pues cuando lo reconoció, supo que sus temores se habían cumplido.

Remus Lupin alzó la varita contra la mujer, con expresión desconfiada en la cara.

-¡Lupin!-Fue lo único que atinó a musitar ella.

Draco alzó su propia varita.

_-¡Muffliato!_-Tras insonorizar la estancia, la dirigió hacia el hombre lobo.

-¡Bájela! ¡Es mi madre!-Recordó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada, interponiéndose él entre Narcisa y Lupin.

Remus, recordando las motivaciones de Draco, obedeció, pero continuó mirando con desconfianza a Narcisa Malfoy que le devolvía una mirada soberbia.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?-Pregundó, reticente.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Respondió el rubio, altivo, bajando al fin la varita.

Narcisa apartó a Draco, algo tensa, incapaz de comprender que pasaba, llena de sospechas aterradoras, muy peligrosas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Habla Draco!-Exigió su madre, para nada tranquila, con la orgullosa mirada, que Lupin reconoció como característica de los Black, inquisitivamente clavada en él.

-¿Quién hay abajo?-Preguntó Malfoy, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de su madre.-¿Cuántos son?

Narcisa sacó su propia varita, y la apuntó contra Lupin que permanecía inmóvil en un rincón de la inmensa estancia, rodeada por estanterías de libros y sobrios sillones, que era el despacho de Malfoy.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¿Qué hace éste aquí?-El tono helado de Narcisa hizo dar un respingo a Lupin que suavizó la expresión y se dispuso a responder.

-Vamos a llevarnos a Granger.-Contestó Draco, indiferente.

Narcisa ahogó un grito y su mirada se clavó en la de su hijo, sin apartar la varita de Lupin. Cuando contempló la mirada burlona de Draco, altiva y despreocupada, reconoció en ella la de Sirius y no fue hasta ese momento en que se percató lo mucho que se parecía Draco Malfoy a su tío segundo, ambos tan orgullosos, tan ególatras, cargados de hiriente, y en ocasiones, cruel ironía, y, en ese preciso instante, Remus Lupin pensó que tal vez, Draco Malfoy iba a ser Sirius Black, supo que el muchacho rubio que trataba de calmar a su madre, iba a actuar del mismo modo en que lo haría su difunto amigo, así, supo que Draco Malfoy no iba a dejarlo solo, lucharía con él para salvar a Hermione Granger.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Espetó Narcisa, furiosa, alzando la voz y señalando amenazante a su hijo.

-No.-Contestó llanamente Draco.-¿Quién hay abajo?

Narcisa bufó exasperada, el chico hizo un gesto a Lupin, éste miró el reloj, comprobó lo cerca que estaba el ocaso, y lo rápido que se les escapaba el tiempo.

-Es muy peligroso.-Se quejó Narcisa, que después bajó la voz, pero la proximidad de la Luna Llena, agudizó lo suficiente los sentidos de Remus.-En cuanto a él, si lo entregamos al Señor Te…

-¡No!-La calló su hijo, con voz segura y un gesto agresivo de las manos.-No, vamos a sacar a Granger de aquí y esos pagarán las consecuencias.-Señaló hacia la puerta, para indicar que se refería a los otros mortífagos.

Narcisa, desesperada, apuntó a Draco con la varita.

-No voy a permitirlo, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Él se entere?

Para sorpresa de Remus, el muchacho se encogió llanamente de hombros y miró más allá de su madre, en dirección a Lupin, que permanecía en la esquina.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa, ya estaremos lejos para entonces.-Aclaró, misteriosamente.-¿Quién está abajo?

Lo preguntó por última vez y Narcisa pareció ceder definitivamente, aunque de mala gana, dejó caer los hombros, derrotada y miró a su hijo con expresión temerosa.

-Bella, Yaxley, Grayback, Travers, Colagusano y Snape.-Al escuchar el último nombre, Lupin no pudo evitar ponerse tenso y apretar los puños con ira, recordando que tenía una par de cuentas pendientes.-Sólo ellos, pero podrían llegar más, sabes que no tardarían.

-Lo haremos rápido, profesor Lupin, espere aquí, comprobaré donde están.-Ordenó Draco, diligente, improvisando.-Lo siento madre.

Narcisa abrió mucho los ojos, cuando su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con la de Draco, y al comprender sus intenciones dio un paso atrás, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

_-¡Petrificus totalus!_

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, con expresión de sorpresa y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Espere aquí.-Le volvió a repetir a Lupin, antes de deshacer los hechizos silenciadores y abrir la puerta con un ligero movimiento de varita y salir apresurado por la puerta.

Un terrible estruendo ocupó sus odios en el momento en que el agotamiento la vencía y la oscuridad de sus pesadillas se cernía de nuevo sobre ella.

Abrió los ojos, mas lo único que vio fue más oscuridad impenetrable, y pensó que se había vuelto loca, o había sido un sueño.

Después la puerta se abrió y la claridad la golpeó en los ojos, obligándola a cerrarlos, dañando sus retinas. Entonces sintió miedo, la Luna Llena había llegado, si Harry…si eso que Voldemort ansiaba hubiese pasado ella ya lo sabría y con certeza, aterrada aún, supo que iba a morir.

Cuando los volvió a abrir vio una figura que se recortaba contra la claridad, se sintió terriblemente mal, cuando la figura entró en la sala, Hermione demasiado exhausta para enfrentarse a ella, se abrazó el cuerpo, temblorosa y se aferró a su último clavo ardiendo.

-¡Draco!-Gritó con las fuerzas que el quedaban, como si Malfoy de verdad estuviese allí y fuese a correr en su busca.

Pero nada suecidió, Draco no apareció por la puerta, como días atrás lo había hecho su madre para librarla de las fauces de Grayback. Se encogió lo máximo que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitió y súplicas carentes de sentido salieron de sus labios, al tiempo que las lágrimas, brotaban de sus ojos.

Logró aceptar que debía ser así, que no podía escapar de allí con vida, era necesario para que Harry pudiese acabar su misión. Pero la verdad no lo había convertido en un trago más fácil, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la muerte, indefensa y sin una posibilidad de supervivencia, nadie lo estaba.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Draco!-Sus gritos desesperados obligaron a su asesino a detenerse.-¡Remus!-Su mente incontrolada, ya no sabía a quién debía acudir.

Cerró los ojos, aterrada, pensó en Remus y la pena se hizo mayor, si moría sin jamás haber logrado hacerle saber que siempre le había amado, que lo había hecho desde que lo conoció, desde que lo vio en el tren y él ahuyentó a aquel dementor, si moría sin besar sus labios, tuvo por seguro que no habría paraíso para ella, y que aquel era el peor de los infiernos.

Unos brazos la rodearon, aferrándola con fuerza, acunándola, protectoramente, Hermione se removió entre los brazos del hombre, temerosa por un instante, enseguida se calmó. Sentía el cálido cuerpo de él, un familiar aroma a chocolate y escuchó su tranquilizadora voz, la misma que había escuchado hablar de los Boggarts en tercer curso, la misma que en sus sueños susurraba su nombre.

-¡Remus!-Exclamó, titubeante, temerosa de que todo fuese una ensoñación y que el hombre que había entrado por la puerta fuese a matarla en ese instante.

Se apartó ligeramente del abrazo, lo suficiente como para ver unos ojos dorados que la contemplaban con preocupación y amor, siempre tristes, tal y como habían permanecido grabados en su retina todo aquel tiempo. La sonrisa de Lupin, se hizo inevitable en su rostro y Hermione volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, todavía llorando.

-Tranquila Hermione, voy a sacarte de aquí.-Afirmó Lupin con tono solemne, acariciando con dulzura el castaño cabello de la chica, para tranquilizarla.

La mano de Lupin recorrió con suavidad la mejilla de la chica, apartando el rastro de su llanto, su corazón latía pletórico de felicidad al reconocer los maravillosos ojos color chocolate que creyó que jamás volvería a ver. Con delicadeza la acercó hacia él, seguro de lo que iba a hacer, hasta que juntó sus labios con los de ella, acallando la horrible ansiedad que había sentido desde que desapareció.

La besó al fin, sintiendo sus labios llenos de vida, lentamente, sin brusquedad alguna, tomándola entre sus brazos con la fuerza justa, con cuidado, transmitiendo confianza y amor en aquel beso, pero, al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar dejar escapar la necesidad que había sentido durante aquellas dos semanas en las que se convenció de que iba a morir sin volverla a ver jamás.

Hermione correspondió el beso de Lupin, aquel que había ansiado durante todos aquellos años y que se había convertido en una cuenta pendiente el día en que la secuestraron, se sintió viva de nuevo, llena de energía y las esperanzas regresaron.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.-Informó Lupin, en un susurro, cuando fueron capaces de separarse.-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Poniéndose en pie, tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla y después la ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta.

-Remus-le detuvo, antes de que abriera de nuevo la puerta-, te quiero.-Afirmó segura de sí misma como jamás lo había estado.

La cara de Lupin se tornó una sonrisa y volvió a abrazar a la chica, con amor.

-Yo también te quiero, tendría que haber venido antes a decírtelo.-Sonrió, antes de besarla de nuevo, casi fugazmente, pues percibía la luna saliendo y el tiempo acabándose.

Lupin abrió la puerta y se quedó helado, inmóvil, al principio Hermione sólo vio a Draco, plantado en mitad de la estancia, con la varita alzada.

-¡Malfoy!-Exclamó, todavía incrédula a que él también estuviese allí, creyó que Remus había venido con la Órden y que los mortífagos habrían sido vencidos.

-¿No me llamaste antes por el nombre de pila?-Preguntó con falsa confusión y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Conmovedor!-Cuando escuchó la macabra risa, casi gutural, supo que Draco no estaba allí solo.

Bellatrix estaba frente a él, rodeada de mortífagos, todos varita en mano, aunque nadie apuntaba a nadie. En un rincón de la sala, Peter Pettigrew permanecía inconsciente, estrellado contra una vieja vitrina cuyo cristal se había roto.

Hermione se aferró a Lupin, viéndose de nuevo acorralada y ahora temiendo por él. Draco permaneció situado frente a ellos, escrutando a su tía con la mirada, lo analizó todo muy deprisa, y concluyó que sólo había una solución.

-¡Corred!-Ordenó estirando los brazos, frente a los mortífagos, protegiendo el camino de huida de Lupin y Granger.

Remus tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y salió corriendo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, Hermione era reacia a moverse, hasta que reaccionó y salió tras Lupin, arrastrada por éste por unas escaleras.

-¡Maldito traidor!-El gritó de Bella resonó en toda la casa, como un aullido insoportable.-¡Id tras ellos!-Ordenó al resto de mortífagos.

El cuerpo de Malfoy cayó al suelo, acompañado por un insoportable alarido de dolor, Bella reía, el chico gritaba, gemía…Hermione chilló, Remus sólo corría incapaz de pensar con claridad, incrédulo aún ante el acto heroico de Draco Malfoy,

Entró por una puerta a una estancia oscura, cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hermione volvía a llorar y él la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

Un último alarido de Malfoy se fue haciendo débil hasta desaparecer, acompañado de una carcajada de Bellatrix, después el más sepulcral silencio.

**Por fiiiiinnnn, lo que estabais esperando, jajajaja**

**ahí va el esperado rencuentro, pero esperad que esto no es el final, jajaja, aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver, un par de mortífagos que patear y un falso Lucius que descubrir.**

**Por cierto, alguien sufre por Draco? Porque yo síiiii.**

**bueno gracias por leer, comentar, y tenerme en favoritos**

**espero que os siga gustando,**

**besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Aprovecho para responder aquí a los comentarios de **Elsy:**

Holaaaa, perdón por no haberte contestado antes de verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia, y gracias a ti por tomarte tiempo para leerla, respecto a lo que decías de Snape, tengo un modo particular de verlo, él no es malo, simplemente cree que ese es el modo más efectivo para proteger a Harry y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore, pero no te apures, Snape…recapacitará, jajajaja, de nuevo gracias por leer y besos.


	17. De cómo Tom Riddle

De cómo, por desgracia, Tom Riddle, siempre tiene un plan B.

Minerva McGonagall corría por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts,cumpliendo con las órdenes de Dumbledore, a pesar de que no lograba entenderlas del todo bien, aunque por el tono nervioso del director, azorado, incluso, impropio, a todas luces, del carácter tranquilo del hombre, reveló a la profesora que algo anormal pasaba.

Se apresuró entre las sombras, con la tenue luz de su varita indicándole el camino, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, debía despertar a Harry Potter.

En la Sala Común, el chico moreno miraba la Luna Llena, junto a Ron Weasley, los dos en un absoluto y sepulcral silencio.

-Tal vez si me entrego la deje vivir.-Habló Harry, en un susurro.

Ron negó con la cabeza, sin moverse de su posición y escrutando la Luna como si en ella fuese a hallar la respuesta.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, no puedes hacer nada. Si te entregas el sacrificio de Hermione no habrá servido para nada.-A Ron se le quebró la voz, su mirada rehuyó la brillante esfera plateada.

Harry no pudo escuchar eso, estaba cansado del sacrificio, el de Sirius, sus padres…Hermione, no era capaz de añadirla a la lista, no aguantaba estar allí, mirando la Luna, mientras en ese mismo momento los motífagos podían estar asesinándola, y nadie podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

-¿Dónde estará Lupin?-Harry se dio cuenta de súbito que no lo había visto en todo el día.

-¡Hoy hay Luna Llena!-Recordó Ron, con voz tediosa.

-Lo sé, pero aun así…-Siguió Harry, dubitativo.

-¡Señor Potter!-La voz severa de la profesora McGonagall se coló por la entrada del retrato y Harry y Ron, inmersos en la quietud, no pudieron evitar dar un respingo.

Se volvieron hacia la puerta, cuando la mujer asomó la cabeza y con actitud autoritaria, informó a los chicos.

-¡Vamos! Dumbledore os quiere en su despacho.

Tras intercambiar miradas ambos chicos salieron tras la mujer, apenas conscientes de lo que ocurría, llegaron al vestíbulo, donde la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por los ventanales, alumbraba con aire fantasmal el lugar, McGonagall iba en cabeza de la comitiva, pero ni ella ni los chicos distinguieron la figura que se agazapaba entre las sombras, hasta que fue tarde.

El rayo rojo impactó contra el pecho de la mujer que cayó al suelo, fulminada, Harry y Ron, apuntaron a la oscuridad, sus miradas recorrían frenéticas todo el lugar, buscando un indicio del paradero de su atacante.

Otro rayo de luz que Ron pudo esquivar a duras penas, recorrió de nuevo el vestíbulo, Harry apuntó en la dirección en que había visto el rayo.

_-¡Desmaius!-_Gritó, pero enseguida supo que no había dado en su objetivo y que una cabellera rubia y larga se escabullía entre las sombras.

-¡Es Malfoy!-Exclamó Harry.-¡Ve a buscar a Dumbledore! ¡Iré tras él!

Ron trató de detenerle, pero Harry se escabulló enseguida por donde había visto desaparecer al hombre. Asustado, el pelirrojo subió a trompicones las escaleras.

A toda prisa llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, atravesó con dificultad la gárgola, pues le costaba trabajo recordar la contraseña que Harry le había dado.

Al llegar arriba, lo que encontró, todavía le causó más terror.

Albus Dumbledore estaba recostado en su silla, inconsciente, y una serie de figuras emergían de la chimenea, las llamas verdes de la red Flu, daban un aire espectral a la escena, Ron identificó a la última de las figuras, Severus Snape, bloqueó la chimenea al salir por ella.

Los mortifagos miraban al jadeante chico, éste vio enseguida inútil la huida y lo único que atinó a balbucear fue:

-Es una trampa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Yaxley parecía encabeza al grupo, todos con sendas sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.-¿No es uno de esos Weasleys traidores a la sangre?

El hombre rodeó a Ron, evaluándolo con la mirada, todos rieron y el pelirrojo tragó saliva, mirando a Snape que permaneció en un rincón, sin moverse, aunque el chico no albergaba esperanza de que le ayudase.

-¿Cuánto nos darán por él si lo entregamos?-Preguntó codicioso, uno de los presentes.

Yaxley negó amargamente con la cabeza, fingiendo sentirse decepcionado, miró a Snape, por encima del hombro de Ron.

-Está noche no, hoy sólo quieren a Potter.-Recordó al grupo, dirigiéndole una mirada de suficiencia a Ron.-Lo lamento por ti, Weasley, pero no te necesitamos. ¡Ocúpate, Severus!

Todos los mortífagos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, encabezados por Yaxley, Snape se quedó rezagado, mirando con desprecio a Ron.

-Weasley, no intentes ninguna tontería, quédate aquí cuando despiertes, ¿Entendido?

Ron lo escuchó, pero no logró comprenderlo a tiempo, cuando la pregunta se hubo formado en su cabeza, el rayo rojo le golpeó y se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de hacer nada por retener a Snape.

-0-

No sintió nada, apenas se disipó el dolor y el silencio inundó sus oídos, la oscuridad se cernía sobre él y un aliento frío en la cara le hizo reaccionar.

Abrió los ojos, la sonrisa triunfal de Bellatrix Lestrenge se clavó en su pupila, apenas a cinco centímetros de su cara. Respiraba y el mero hecho de hacerlo le causaba más dolor del imaginable, era incapaz de moverse, incapaz de gritar, un único gemido, apenas audible, logró escapar de sus labios cuando logró despegarlos.

-Draco, mi querido, Draco.-La voz susurrante de Bellatrix, llegó cantarina a su oído, sintió como sus labios se posaban en su frente y su mano recorría su pecho.-¿No es una lástima? Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas de ti, ¡Mírate! Eras perfecto, va a ser todo un desperdicio de sangre pura cuando tenga que matarte.-Seguía susurrando en su oído, el chico, apretó los puños, único gesto consciente que su cuerpo fue capaz de realizar, de haber podido hubiese escupido en la cara de esa harpía que tenía por tía y la hubiese matado con sus propias manos.

La mano de Bella regresó a su mejilla, acariciando con violencia la piel del chico, las uñas se clavaban en la carne, y los pequeños gemidos de Draco, sólo provocaban más risas de la mujer.

-Dime, Draco, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará tu pobre madre cuando sepa que eres un vulgar traidor a la sangre?-Adoptó una vocecita falsamente compungida, al tiempo que su cara se transformaba en algo vagamente parecido a la pena.-Pobre, pobre Cissy, ella creía que podía hacer algo provechoso de ti.

Draco se removió en el frío suelo, apenas unos milímetros, cuando Bella empezó a acariciarle el cabello, como si fuese un niño pequeño y tratase de consolarlo. En su interior la ira crecía, sus ansias de venganza aumentaban, el odio contra Bellatrix era casi más doloroso que la _Cruciatus_, mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba.

No soportaba que le tocara, no aguantaba tenerla cerca, su risa iba a matarle si antes no lograba borrársela de la cara.

-Mi pequeño Draco, has sido siempre un chico tan guapo, lamento tener que ser yo quien termine contigo. No hará falta que lo diga, pero tú siempre has sido mi sobrino favorito.-La risa de Bella volvió a taladrarle el odio, lo único que era capaz de ver era su negro y rizado pelo demasiado cerca y sentía su frío y putrefacto aliento sobre su boca.

El más puro y absoluto asco se apoderó de él, cuando los fríos labios de Bellatrix tocaron los suyos, entonces fue como si todo volviese a funcionar de nuevo, comprendiendo que si quería vivir tenía que moverse.

Apenas capaz de oponer resistencia a las manos de su tía que le aferraban contra el suelo, sabiéndose incapaz de otra cosa, el chico abrió la boca, el aliento de Bellatrix se colaba en su interior, y una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de la mujer, todavía demasiado cerca suyo.

Sus bocas volvieron a entrar en contacto y Draco, espoleado por el odio y la repugnancia, se valió del poco pero certero impulso que le quedaba en los brazos y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, alzó la cabeza, lanzándose contra su tía.

La apartó de él de un cabezazo, la mujer se tambaleó y el choque había ocasionado que el muchacho acabase por morderla, y cuando la mujer cayó hacia atrás, la sangre brotaba de su boca y de un corte sobre la ceja derecha.

Con desprecio, sintiendo el sabor de una sangre que no era suya, mareante, escupió el rojo líquido que había escapado de la boca de Lestrenge y mirándola con el más absoluto odio se abalanzó hacia un lado, desesperado por recuperar su varita

Ella vio sus intenciones, improperios y maldiciones escapaban de la boca de la mujer que luchaba por recuperar el control, aferró la varita, al mismo tiempo que Draco hacía lo propio con la suya.

-¡Maldito mocoso engreído!-Escupió Bella, furiosa, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, la mirada desquiciada de la mujer clavada en el chico, cuyos maltrechos reflejos y el incipiente dolor de cabeza le habían impedido reaccionar a tiempo.-¿Creías que lograrías escapar? _¡Crucio!_

El orgullo que aún conservaba le salvó de caer fulminado como un rayo, pero no se sostuvo por mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo acabó por doblarse, acompañado por una mueca de dolor y dejando escapar de nuevo la varita.

Su cuerpo se retorcía y arqueaba, en imposibles convulsiones que no hacían más que aumentar el dolor, sus huesos parecían llevar el proceso de descomponerse y tornarse polvo, al tiempo que sus músculos se contraían, violentamente. El dolor amenazaba con romper el umbral de lo soportable, hasta que lo lograba, y lo único que traía consigo era más dolor, incesante, constante y en aumento.

Se mordía el labio, tratando de evitar el grito que Bella ansiaba escuchar, hasta que sintió como su propia sangre se mezclaba con el sabor de la de su tía, caliente y férrea, no hizo más que provocarle arcadas.

Gritó.

Un único alarido insoportable que complació a la mujer, su dignidad y orgullo se habían perdido, y lo único que restaba era un chico asustado, implorante, que sólo deseaba sobrevivir, horrorizado ante la idea de que le matara su propia tía.

Todo cesó de súbito, y su cuerpo atenazado se relajó sobre el frío suelo, envuelto en la nada, a oscuras, únicamente las pisadas y risas de Bellatrix a medida que se acercaba a él, llegaba a sus oídos.

Se volvió, penosamente, dando la espalda a la mujer que iba a matarle, temblando por el dolor y el miedo.

Bellatrix bullía de ira, el chico estaba a su cargo y les había traicionado, el Señor Oscuro la pagaría primero con ella, porque la Sangre Sucia había logrado escapar junto con el hombre lobo, la misma noche de la Luna Llena y delante de sus narices.

La culpa, toda la culpa de que el amo hubiese vuelto a fracasar era de ese intento de mortífago que hasta hace poco se retorcía ante ella. Alzó su varita, apuntaba a su cabeza, ya imaginaba el rayo verde que le golpearía y acabaría con el problema.

_-¡Sectumsempra!_-La voz salió con un susurro y la mujer morena, toda una Black, infatigable mortífaga y la más leal y entregada seguidora del Lord Oscuro, abrió la boca con asombro, por primera vez desprevenida ante un ataque,

Draco sostenía en la mano la varita de Hermione, la que no había podido devolverle, acababa de salvarle la vida. Su mirada plateada se topó con la de Bellatrix, apenas un instante antes de que el rayo golpeara a la mujer, y una ladeada sonrisa, aliviada y triunfal, acudió de nuevo a sus labios.

Bellatrix retrocedió, impulsada por la fuerza del maleficio, como si pudiese deslizarse sobre el suelo, pero en ningún momento cayó, se quedó plantada, de pie, mientras las múltiples heridas cortantes empezaban a sangrar copiosamente, Bella sólo sonrió y sus ojos inyectados de locura fulminaron al chico. Incrédulo, Draco, la miró, aterrado, descompuesto y sabiéndose muerto.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-La maldición asesina fue pronunciada y el chico cerró los ojos, derrotado.

Nada.

No ocurrió nada, porque la maldición jamás llegó a golpearle, porque Bellatrix, jamás llegó a pronunciarla, el rayo verde golpeó la espalda de la morena y furibunda mujer, escuchó el ruido sordo de su cuerpo al caer y un charco de sangre estropeó la antiquísima y cara alfombra de los Malfoy.

Draco abrió los ojos, confundido y curioso, topándose con unos azules, surcados por el dolor y el alivio, la histeria silenciosa en que se había convertido su mirada en los últimos días, había desaparecido y, a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos, lágrimas que el rubio jamás imaginó ver, su mirada reflejaba cierta paz, traída por la muerte de la desquiciada mortífaga, responsable de los sufrimientos que habían experimentado.

Draco la miró y una lágrima también corrió por su mejilla, pero esta no era de dolor, no dolor físico, al menos.

Narcisa Malfoy, corrió a reunirse con su hijo, lo abrazó con aire protector, nuevo para ambos y juntos contemplaron el cadáver de Bellatrix, Narcisa había matado a su hermana, lo había hecho por salvar a su hijo, por salvarlos a ambos, sabía que también favorecía al bando de Dumbledore, pero nada podía importar, nada a pesar de que su alma se rompía y el dolor por la muerte de Bella, hermana que en algún momento de su niñez, recordó haber apreciado, se apoderaba de ella, lloraba en silencio, comprendiendo en ese momento que no sólo había arruinado su vida, rodeada de la gente equivocada, creyendo en pretextos falsos, había arruinado la existencia de Draco, había permitido que su padre ejerciera excesiva influencia en él, no se había ocupado de impedirlo, como siempre supo que debió haber hecho, le había obligado a sacrificarse ante el Señor Oscuro.

Todo terminaría para ellos aquella noche, para bien o para mal, ambos se liberarían por fin del yugo de los mortífagos, más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y, Draco, incapaz de ver llorar a una mujer como su madre, orgullosa y regía, la abrazó con cuidado, ofreciendo un pobre consuelo, dubitativo, observando hipnotizado los negros y apagados ojos de Bellatrix que destilaban locura, les miraban, y la sonrisa desquiciada con que había muerto sería eternamente imborrable de su rostro.

-0-

Harry corría a través de las sombras de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, no demasiado distanciado del moreno, llevaba un rumbo errático, y el Gryffindor le seguía sin ser apenas consciente de donde estaba.

Sintió dolor, un dolor profundo y penetrante en la cicatriz, un dolor que sólo había sentido aquella noche en el Ministerio de Magia.

Se detuvo, casi al mismo tiempo que Lucius Malfoy, reía y Harry se tambaleó violentamente, luchando contra los agudos pinchazos en la frente.

-Harry Potter.-Creyó que aquella voz fría y siseante, provenía de su mente, como todas aquellas noches que la había escuchado en sus pesadillas.-Harry Potter.-Repitió, triunfante, y Harry vio las figuras negras rodearle, saliendo de las sombras, lentamente, se dio la vuelta, perdiendo de vista a Malfoy para toparse con las serpentiformes facciones de Lord Voldemort y como había deducido Ron, supo que era una trampa.

Ahogó un grito, el rostro de Voldemort parecía brillar en las tinieblas, y le señalaba satisfecho, la línea que eran sus labios se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Preguntó, preocupado por su amiga.

Hubo risas entre las figuras encapuchadas.

-Tuvo una oportunidad, que, teniendo en cuanta que ambos estamos aquí ahora, desaprovechó.-Voldemort avanzó dos pasos.

El supuesto Lucius rodeó el grupo y se situó frente a su amo, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Espetó Harry, perdiendo la atención sobre Voldemort.

-Potter, Potter. Eso no es algo que deba importarte en este momento.-Voldemort, volvió a llamar la atención del chico.-Y menos teniendo en cuenta que es tu vida la que está a punto de acabarse.

Hubo un segundo en que Harry tardó en saber lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió algo que le golpeaba por la espalda, todo se volvió negro y se desvaneció, perdió a Voldemort de vista, pero escuchó su grito de furia, sus ordenes mandando a sus mortífagos tras sus pasos y mientras alguien le agarraba, Harry se Desapareció.

-0-

Entreabrió la puerta cuando sintió el primer espasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Hermione lo percibió, porque le tomó del brazo con suavidad y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Remus? ¿Estás bien?-La preocupada voz de la chica conmovió al licántropo que se repuso lo más rápido que pudo y la miró un instante, sus ojos de un brillante dorado amarillento que presagiaba lo que pronto ocurriría.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí, pronto me transformaré.-Su voz sonó entrecortada por el dolor.

Hermione le miró preocupada, a pesar del riesgo que corría no iba a dejarle solo, él se jugaba la vida por ella, haría cualquier cosa por Lupin, a pesar de ella misma.

El hombre se asomó al pasillo, maldijo el momento en que decidió acompañar a Malfoy, era un suicidio, Draco podía estar muerto y él no tardaría en transformarse y atacar a todo cuanto pudiese, incluso a Hermione. Tenía que llevarla a la red Flu, antes de que fuese tarde.

-Vamos, a prisa.-Ordenó al comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto, Remus delante, con la varita en la mano, salió de la estancia y juntos se adentraron en la inmensidad de la casa.

Ni un solo mortífago se cruzó en su camino, al llegar al despacho de Lucius Malfoy, Lupin abrió con cuidado la puerta, había una sensación desagradable en el aire, algo que no le gustaba para nada, una quietud artificial que indicaba peligro.

No había nadie, ni la petrificada Narcisa quedó allí, recorrió la estancia con cuidado, sus sentidos desarrollados, confirmaron que no había nadie agazapado, ningún mortífago esperando a atacar.

Ambos dieron dos pasos hacía la chimenea, aunque Lupin se detuvo en seco y una punzada le recorrió el espinazo, Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gritito.

La red Flu estaba cerrada, no había escapatoria posible, a Lupin casi le pareció escuchar una risa regodeante, una risa desquiciada que le sonó como la de Bellatrix, ella seguía allí.

Lupin sintió otro espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo, su visión se tornó distinta, casi animal, y luchó por no demostrarlo, se mantuvo erguido, preguntándose si Hermione podría haber oído las carcajadas de la mujer.

-¡Hermione!-Se volvió, su respiración se tornó jadeante.-¡Escúchame! Tienes que marcharte de aquí. ¡Ahora!-La tomó por los hombros, con gesto seguro, tratando de infundir seguridad y al mismo tiempo asegurándose que ella escuchaba.

-Pero…-Trató de contradecirle, pero Remus se lo impidió, apretando ligeramente los hombros de ella.

-¡Escúchame! Sal de la casa y corre, corre muy lejos, pase lo que pase no pares, ¿Entendido?-Preguntó Lupin, su voz sería no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta, aferrándose a los brazos de él, sin querer ceder y dejarlo a su suerte.

-Remus…-Susurró en la noche, los brazos de Lupin la rodearon y la atrajeron contra él, en un abrazo protector y reconfortante, ella se sintió segura con sólo ese gesto, a pesar del peligro, del hombre lobo que luchaba por salir y se reflejaba en su crispado rostro, no había lugar más seguro en la tierra.

-Saldremos juntos-cedió al fin.-, pero cuando yo te diga correrás, me dejarás atrás y no te darás la vuelta pase lo que pase, ¡Prométemelo!

-Yo…

-¡Hermione, prométemelo!-Insistió Lupin, usando su voz de profesor más autoritaria.

La chica asintió temblorosa, entre los brazos de Remus, asustada.

-Te lo prometo.

Remus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que ocultó durante un segundo el temblor en su rostro, la acercó hacia él y la besó de nuevo, temeroso de no poder volver a hacerlo, porque si ella salía de allí, era posible que él no lo lograse, pero valía la pena.

-0-

Se tambaleó al ponerse en pie, Narcisa le ayudó y el chico se sintió excesivamente débil como para rechazar la ayuda. Caminaron hacia la salida, la desierta mansión ofrecía un aspecto lúgubre, Draco se recostó en su madre para poder avanzar, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, secuelas de la maldición imperdonable que tardarían en desaparecer.

Juntos alcanzaron la puerta principal, la luna iluminaba perfectamente el cuidado jardín de los Malfoy, había tres figuras en él, enfrentadas.

De espaldas a ellos la cabellera castaña de Hermione Granger ondeaba con el viento nocturno, junto a ella, unos pasos más adelantado, Remus Lupin se había quedado estático, incapaz de moverse, con la mirada fija en Fenrir Grayback, enfrente suyo, apenas pareció percibir a los Malfoy que se quedaron quietos tras Hermione.

-¡Vámonos!-Susurró Narcisa, tirando del brazo de su hijo, para nada dispuesto a moverse.

Tenían que irse, lo sabía, pero no podía dejarla allí con dos hombres lobos hambrientos, no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad, se acercó a ella, miraba absorta el cielo, como esperando que la luna llena acabase de ejercer su influjo.

Le puso la mano en el hombro, temblaba.

-Granger.-La llamó.-Tenemos que irnos, Granger.

-¡No!-Gritó la chica.-No voy a dejarlo.

De haber podido, la hubiese cogido y se la hubiese llevado a rastras, pero estaba demasiado débil para eso, en su lugar, se plantó frente a ella, del modo más suave del que fue capaz.

-Hermione, escúchame.-Habló, usando el nombre de pila.-Él estará bien, te lo prometo, pero tienes que venir conmigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, con vehemencia, Draco bufó exasperado, Lupin dejó escapar un bufido de dolor, el otro licántropo rió.

-¡Si te quedas te mataran!-Exclamó Malfoy, aparentemente impávido.

-¡Hermione, corre! ¡Llévatela de aquí, Malfoy!-El grito de Lupin resonó, justo antes de que el hombre se desplomase sobre el suelo, entre convulsiones.

Hermione se quedó estática por unos segundos, mirando a Draco sin verlo, se lo había prometido, le había asegurado que se iría, y tenía que cumplir con su palabra, porque Remus Lupin había hecho todo aquello por ella, no podía ponerse en peligro y echarlo todo a perder.

Se dejó arrastrar cuando Malfoy la tomó de muñeca, temblaba, había dolor en su rostro, pero avanzó con determinación junto a Narcisa y entre las dos mujeres, ayudaron al rubio a moverse, lo más rápido posible se alejaron de la casa, mientras, los gemidos quedos de los dos hombres lobos, lentamente se convertían en aullidos.

**Bueno, por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda, Draco está vivo, sano y salvo, más o menos, pero vivo,**

**Espero que os guste este cap...**

**Dudas, comentarios, críticas, correcciones, tomatazos o ramos de rosas, para todo eso nos vemos en los comentarios**

**besos **

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	18. De cómo Hermione Granger

De cómo Hermione Granger, gracias a su amor por los libros, tiene recursos ilimitados. 

El cuerpo de Harry golpeó con brusquedad el suelo, junto a él, Severus Snape, varita en mano, caminaba de un lado para otro, comprobando que no había nadie más allí, mientras un pequeño elfo doméstico observaba la escena, tembloroso.

Harry se incorporó lentamente, todavía sin comprender que había ocurrido, miró a Snape, con sospecha, pero el hombre no parecía prestarle la mínima atención.

-¡Levanta Potter!-Ordenó, sin mirarlo.-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Llegarán en cualquier momento.

Harry miró con recelo a su profesor, inseguro sacó su varita, apuntando al hombre inmediatamente. Recorrió la estancia con la vista, reconociendo, sorprendido, la cocina de Grimmauld Place, sin dejar de apuntar a Snape, sus ojos negros le observaban con desprecio.

-¿Quiénes?-Preguntó Harry.-¿Espera a sus amiguitos mortífagos? ¿Dónde están los de la Orden?

El profesor de pociones, recorrió la estancia, el elfo, que Harry reconoció enseguida como Kreacher, caminó ausente hacia su armario, donde se encerró como si nada allí pasase.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Potter!-Recordó el hombre, haciendo al muchacho participe de su osada evidencia.-Sabrán que te traje aquí, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

Harry se negó en redondo, enarbolando más fuerte la varita cuando Snape se movió.

-¡Hable ahora!-Gritó Harry.-¡Usted sabe dónde está Hermione! ¡Trató de matar a Lupin! ¿De verdad cree que voy a confiar en usted?

Snape guardó la varita, tal vez esperando que él hiciera lo propio, pero Harry no dejó de apuntarle, amenazadoramente.

-¡Escucha Potter!-Empezó el otro, claramente perdiendo la paciencia.-No tienes la menor idea de quien está de tu lado, ¿Quieres esperar a la orden? ¡De acuerdo! Será divertido.

Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la actitud de Snape, incapaz de comprender nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba frente a Voldemort y de golpe de desvaneció, ¿Fue Snape quién se lo llevó? ¿Se descubrió ante el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Después de atacar a Lupin?

¿Qué insinuaba sobre la Orden? Nada de eso le gustaba.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Preguntó, visiblemente desconcertado.

Snape sonrió, de un modo cínico, disfrutando del miedo que veía en los ojos de Harry, la sombra de la traición que se cernía sobre él, se imaginaba su reacción, él no le creería, jamás lo haría porque tenía fe ciega en sus amiguitos.

De nuevo un estruendo hizo perder la atención de Harry, que se dio la vuelta, nervioso, tratando de averiguar de dónde procedía, no tardó en localizar a Dobby, aterrizando bruscamente en el frío suelo, seguido de Lucius Malfoy, con porte acusador, y su bastón en la mano.

Harry olvidó por completo a Snape, apuntó a Malfoy, que permaneció con porte estático y gesto divertido en su rostro, tras él, bajando la escalera que conducía a la cocina donde se encontraban, el moreno distinguió otras figuras que no llegó a identificar.

De repente ocurrió, la figura de Malfoy se estiró, su cuerpo cambió ligeramente de complexión, al tiempo que su cabello largo y rubio se acorzaba hasta desaparecer y su piel se oscurecía, hasta retomar la forma de alguien que, para horror de Harry, le resultó de sobra conocido.

-¡Kingsley!-Exclamó el moreno, dudando por un instante en bajar su varita.

Entonces Harry reparó por fin en los demás visitantes, todos estaban allí, Tonks, los Weasley, Moddy…y definitivamente guardó su varita.

-¡Fue él!-Gritó señalando a Snape, que permanecía inmóvil en mitad de la cocina, ajeno a todo.-¡Atacó a Lupin, sabe dónde está Hermione!

Snape negó con cansancio.

Nadie se movió y Harry sintió una oleada de pánico que no denotaba nada bueno, todos los presentes alzaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

_-¡Protego!-_Bramó Snape, interponiendo un escudo entre Harry y los ataques que iban dirigidos a él.

Harry dejó escapar un grito, impactado por lo ocurrido, miraba a las figuras al otro lado del escudo, todavía enarbolando sus varitas, confuso, miró a Snape que aguantaba también la suya en alto.

-Fue ella.-Señaló a la mujer del cabello rosa chicle, con la mirada.-Después de aquella reunión, cuando se enteró de que Lupin era el tipo de la profecía.

-0-

-Una buena persona capaz de provocar el resurgir definitivo de Voldemort.-Dijo al fin, no sin un cierto tono de triunfo y satisfacción.

Aquella aseveración dio por concluida la reunión, los miembros de la orden se retiraron, uno a uno, quedando allí únicamente él, pensó que debía hablar con Dumbledore, pues el anciano poseía una amplia información al respecto de lo ocurrido, estaba seguro que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y que, como siempre, diseminaría esa información como él creyese conveniente.

Como salida de la nada, apareció ella, Nymphadora Tonks, su pelo rosa era perceptible antes que ella misma y su rostro se veía contrito y algo demacrado, había un punto de desesperación en su mirada.

-¿De qué estabas hablando?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz-¿A qué te referías?

Snape la miró indiferente y como cada vez que eso ocurría, sintió lástima por ella.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese llegado a auror, mujer más torpe que ella no podía existir, por no hablar de la insoportable esperanza que tenía en que un día Lupin la quisiera.

Al sentirse enardecido, pues un ser más miserable que él suplicaba por saber, Snape habló, deseoso de ver la cara que ponía la bruja cuando escuchase el fatal destino que le esperaba a su amado Lupin, relatando como se vería obligado a acabar con Harry Potter.

Y la determinación en la mujer cambió junto con el color de su cabello y Snape comprendió que había cometido un error, pues si algo sabía, era que no podía jugar con el carácter de Tonks.

Pero ella no hizo nada, se marchó, simplemente se marchó y Snape regresó a Hogwarts, satisfecho de su trabajo, dispuesto a olvidarlo y hablar con Dumbledore sobre asuntos verdaderamente serios.

Por eso se sorprendió cuandoregresó a la Mansión Malfoy y descubrió que quien hablaba con un grupo de mortífagos era ella: Nymphadora Tonks.

No pudo hacer nada, no podía hablar sin que su tapadera se viese descubierta, la mujer logró hacer un pacto por la vida de Remus Lupin y cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando quiso hablar con Dumbledore, el propio licántropo se le abalanzó encima.

Huyó aquel día, Tonks había puesto la Orden en manos de los mortífagos y estos, habían logrado controlarlos, Snape siempre había sabido que la _imperius_ era la peor imperdonable si se estaba desprevenido y ellos lo estaban, la propia Tonks cayó en la trampa, anulando así un pacto que jamás iba a cumplirse.

Si regresaba a Grimmauld Place era hombre muerto, si acudía a Hogwarts, ni Lupin ni Dumbledore, ajenos a todo, podrían hacer nada, de este modo, la única posibilidad era seguir adelante con la mentira, tratar de permanecer junto a los mortífagos y cumplir su promesa: salvar a Potter.

El error fue suyo, debió haber sabido que aquel era el plan desde el principio, que si Lupin no lograba acabar con Harry, habría múltiples posibilidades de éxito y controlar a la Orden les daba un poder inimaginable, podían llegar al propio Dumbledore y quizá era lo que pretendían, querían llegar al corazón de Hogwarts.

Así se lo contó a Harry mientras los hechizos de los miembros de la orden rebotaban contra el escudo de Snape. El rostro del niño que vivió se debatía entre uno y los otros, desconfiando de la mirada de Snape y receloso de los mécanicos movimientos de sus antiguos amigos. Creía a Snape únicamente porque era incapaz de desconfiar de aquella gente por la que daría la vida.

Retrocedió, hasta situarse junto al profesor de pociones, mirándole de reojo, sin apartar la vista de las figuras que agitaban sus varitas con aprensión contra él, sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros.

Harry comprendió que corría peligro, que si el poder de la Orden del Fénix estaba en manos enemigas él estaba perdido.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó al fin.

Snape se encogió de hombros, molesto, tratando de pensar en un lugar seguro al que llevar a Harry, no conocía muchos donde la Orden no pudiera encontrarle.

-Debemos volver a Hogwarts, Voldemort sigue allí, están en peligro, tenemos que ir.-Urgió Harry, a Snape empezaba a costarle mantener el escudo.

-¡No!-Bramó.-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido Potter. Dispuesto a echar a perder el sacrificio que todos han hecho por ti.-Sin pensarlo más, agarró con fuerza al chico, tal como lo había hecho delante de Voldemort y se desapareció.

Harry se resistió, trató de evitarlo, prefería regresar a Hogwarts, librar a su gente de_ imperius_ y encontrar a Hermione.

-0-

-¡Cinco minutos!-Musitó la mujer, recostando al chico sobre una piedra, permitiendo que se sentara.

Hermione se sentó junto a él, exhausta, incapaz de dar un paso. Narcisa sacó la varita, rodeando a los dos jóvenes con ella y murmurando conjuros.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, pero más vale prevenir.-Argumentó la mujer, dejándose caer al suelo.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, Hermione miraba a su alrdedeor, podía oír los aullidos, lejos, después más cerca y de nuevo muy lejos. Estaba asustada, aterrada por lo que podía ocurrir con Remus, tenía miedo por él, más del que podía tener por ella misma.

Se sentía extraña, acompañada de los Malfoy, envuelta en una extraña huida, percibía las miradas de Narcisa y Draco, igualmente extrañadas, desoladas, sobre ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó, incapaz de aguantar el silencio, percibiendo el temor en las miradas de los otros.

-Bellatrix ha muerto.-Repuso Draco, sin más.

Hermione asintió, sin ignorar la convulsión en el cuerpo de la mujer, lo lamentó cuando comprendió lo ocurrido, matar o morir, eso era la guerra.

Previendo el rechazo, Hermione, pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Draco, en un gesto conciliador que pretendía olvidar viejas rencillas, a fin de cuentas, por voluntad propia o no, le había salvado la vida.

Malfoy no se apartó, no se movió, bajó la cabeza, como si se sintiese avergonzado, la castaña intentó una sonrisa al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-Gracias, Draco.-Musitó, haciendo que el rubio levantara la cabeza, aparentemente sorprendido.

Él también sonrió.

Gracias a ti, Granger.-Contestó, para sorpresa de la chica.-Ahora mi ía y yo estamos en paz y gracias a ti, los mortífagos han perdido.

Hermione vio traslucir el sufrimiento en el pobre humor de Malfoy, pero también percibió algo ligeramente parecido a la gratitud y le abrazó, torpemente y sin pensarlo, sin dejar de sorprenderse cuando él le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Granger?-Quiso saber el chico, sin dejar de abrazarla. Prosiguiendo cuando ella asintió.-No lo cuentes, inventa lo que sea, pero que Potter no sepa que yo te ayude.

Ella se separó de él, bruscamente, mirándole a los ojos con visible molestia.

-¿Por qué no?-Se indignó.-Me has salvado, has actuado contra él, todo el mundo debería saber lo que hicisteis.

Malfoy negó con vehemencia y recuperando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Y reconocer que Potter tenía razón? ¡No!-Se cruzó de brazos, para mayor fastidio de la chica que resopló indignada.

-No te juzgarán justamente.-Argumentó.

La señora Malfoy se puso en pie y Draco hizo lo propio, con dificultad.

-Escucha Granger, quien debe saberlo lo sabe, con eso basta.-Ella también se puso en pie, reuniéndose con los otros dos.-Además creo que esto es lo primero que hago sin la intención de regodearme en ello después.

La chica sonrió, mientras agarraba la mano de Narcisa, al igual que hacía Draco.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó la mujer, mirándola a ella.

-Lo más cerca posible de Hogwarts.-Contestó, cuando Malfoy hijo se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y sacando una varita que tendió a Hermione.

-La necesitaras.-Aseguró él cuando le devolvía el arma a la chica, que la tomó encantada.

-¡Mi varita!-Exclamó aferrándola con fuerza, como si se tratase del último clavo ardiendo.

Se sintió completa de nuevo, segura de sus movimientos, ya no estaba indefensa y debía volver a Hogwarts, debía hablar con Dumbledore, Remus aún estaba en peligro.

Incapaz de discutir, Narcisa giró sobre sus talones, ella se aferró con fuerza a la mujer y se sumió en el vacío, odiándose por dejar solo a Lupin, pero convencida a regresar por él.

-0-

Harry se levantó corriendo, alejándose a toda velocidad de Snape, era uno de aquellos momentos en que no le importaba su propia vida, había intereses más elevados.

Snape lo miró con fastidio, planteándose si correr tras él, terminó por alzar su varita, una cuerda se aferró a los tobillos de Harry, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡Quieto Potter! Deja que Dumbledore se ocupe de esto.-Aconsejó el hombre, mirando con detenimiento al chico, vigilante.

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban en una estancia desierta, parecida a un desván, se quedó quieto en el suelo, cuando el hombre se acercó a él y le arrebató la varita, no sin que Harry se defendiera.

Todavía no podía entender cómo la orden había caído bajo la _imperius_, cómo Tonks había sido capaz de pactar con el enemigo por Lupin, tal vez el mismo motivo que había llevado a Remus a tratar de matarlo, había movido a la metarmofomaga.

Tenía que advertir a Dumbledore, Hogwarts corría peligro, y el director no estaba al corriente de lo sucedido, podía ser el nuevo objetivo, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, debía aprovechar una distracción de Snape y huir, los mortífagos querían acabar con todo aquella neche, era la guerra, ahora o nunca.

-0-

Ginny no era capaz de dormir, había escuchado algo, estaba segura, sintió la necesidad de ir a comprobarlo. Cuando se levantó de la cama, enarboló su varita iluminada, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de sus compañeras, bajó a la sala común, desierta y en perfecto orden, Salió por el retrato, casi como autómata, recorriendo el pasillo de modo acelerado, como si sintiera el peligro a sus espaldas.

A toda velocidad llegó al vestíbulo, donde la profesora McGonagall yacía, Ginny profirió un grito al verla, acercándose al cuerpo, esperando verla reaccionar, la mujer no se movió y Ginny alzó su varita, temblorosa.

En el momento en que iba a pronunciar un _"ennervate",_ varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. La puerta principal se abrió, empujada con pesadez desde el otro lado, varias personas descendían por las escaleras, encapuchadas, por una esquina Ron corría, interponiéndose entre su hermana y los mortífagos, cuando las tres personas que habían entrado se quedaron estáticas, contemplando la estancia por unos instantes, sin moverse.

-¡Ginny!-Hermione fue la primera en gritar, haciendo que todos reaccionaran a un tiempo, como si hubiese pulsado el botón de encendido.

Ron convocó un escudo, Hermione sacó la varita, mientras Draco apuntaba con la suya a la castaña y la desarmaba con un _expelliarmus_, sosteniéndola de un brazo como si fuese un rehén. Narcisa hizo lo mismo, obligaron a caminar a Hermione, pasando junto a Ginny y Ron, los mortífagos sonreían con suficiencia.

Ginny gritó, desesperada, mientras su hermano trataba, inútilmente de abalanzarse sobre el rubio, Malfoy sonrió, sin dificultad alguna, divertido ante el desesperado intento de Weasley, y la extraña expresión de Hermione.

Cruzaron entre los mortífagos, cuando estos se apartaron sin problema.

-Yaxley está en el despacho de Dumbledore…-Informó uno de los encapuchados.

Los Malfoy asintieron, deteniéndose cuando hubieron dejado atrás la línea de hombres.

-¡Ahora!

Como la señal que todos habían estado esperando, Draco le lanzó su varita a Hermione, Narcisa desvió la suya y los tres se volvieron contra los mortífagos, pillados por sorpresa y atacados por la espalda, tuvieron que dispersarse, Ron y Ginny también atacaron, sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, varitas en mano acorralaron a los mortífagos que no habían logrado huir y no habían caído víctimas de ningún hechizo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Preguntó Ron, mirando de mala gana a Malfoy, sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny, cuando el último de los mortífagos cayó derribado al suelo.

-Nada mal, Granger, ha sido una buena idea.-Comentó el rubio, ignorando al pelirrojo.-¿Cómo sabías que nos esperaban?

La castaña miró a su alrededor, tratando de recuperar la mente analítica que normalmente poseía.

-Lo imaginé, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo es Harry y que todos se habían marchado de la Mansión.

Como si se hubiesen percatado de su presencia en ese instante, gracias al sonido de su voz, los hermanos dieron un salto, corriendo hacia la castaña para abrazarla.

-¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!-Aseguró Ginny, colgándose del cuello de su amiga.

-¡Creíamos que habías muerto!-Aceptó Ron, con tono lastimero y súbitamente incómodo.- Hermione…yo sé…

La castaña hizo un gesto, silenciando a Ron, que pareció palidecer un poco.

-No es el mejor momento, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.-Informó, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por Ron que por más que lo intentara, jamás sería nada más que su amigo.

-Está en su despacho, pero…-Empezó Ron, pero la chica no pareció poder esperar a más, porque salió corriendo escaleras arriba, ansiosa, seguida de Malfoy y su madre.

Ron se quedó clavado, inmensamente aliviado por el regreso de Hermione, pero a pesar de todo, sentía un vacío en su pecho, algo parecido al desconsuelo, pues la mirada de Hermione le había confirmado que él ya no podía albergar ninguna esperanza.

-0-

Opuso resistencia, toda la que pudo, hasta que dejó de ver a Hermione correr entre la maleza, cuando supo que ella ya no corría ningún peligro inminente, sólo entonces miró la Luna Llena, y dejó que le invadiera.

Sintió su cuerpo convulsionar, retorcerse, reorganizándose hasta adquirir una forma que no le pertenecía, gritó cuando el dolor fue demasiado intenso, consciente de que a pocos metros, Grayback pasaba por el mismo proceso, sin apenas hacer sonido alguno.

Sentía su consciencia esfumarse, consciente que eso sería lo mejor si deseaba cumplir su cometido, deseoso de acabar con Grayback, la única venganza personal que Remus Lupin podía permitirse, si él había sido condenado al infierno por ese hombre, lo justo era que le precediera.

El dolor se esfumó cuando el último de sus gritos se convirtió en un aullido que retumbó en la quietud del lugar. Lupin, desprovisto de voluntad, se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras, encontrándose con otro licántropo que corrió, abalanzándose sobre él, derribándole al suelo, hendiendo sus garras en la peluda piel de Lupin, que aulló, dolorido.

Atacó de igual modo a Grayback, hasta lograr quitárselo de encima, descargando toda su ira sobre el otro, con las fauces abiertas.

Logró morderlo, hasta hacerle rugir de dolor, no se detuvo, continuó hasta que Grayback pudo revolverse, morder al otro licántropo de igual modo.

Lupin corrió, entre la maleza, percibiendo el olor de la carne humana que le llamaba, seguido de cerca por Grayback que también lo sentía, trataba de darle alcance y hacerse con la presa, el fino olor de Remus ya lo había identificado, sabía a quién pertenecía ese olor, y eso, únicamente lograba atraerle más.

Se detuvo en mitad de un claro, el olor se había desvanecido, aulló de rabia y frustración, antes de caer abatido de nuevo, derribado por la fuerza de Grayback, iniciaron un forcejeo feroz, se herían, mordiendo con furia la carne del otro, usando las garras lo más hábilmente que podían, viendo brotar la sangre, sin temor a arremeter de nuevo contra el oponente, inconscientes al dolor, hasta que el sereno profesor de Hogwarts, demasiado exhausto para poder anticipar lo que ocurría, se retorcía en el suelo, los dientes de Grayback se hundían en su cuello.

Siendo consciente al fin del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, un furioso hombre lobo, se retorció, haciendo más profunda la herida, aventando toda su fuerza sobre su atacante, hasta que logró cambiar las tornas, arrojándose contra Grayback, sus fauces se clavaron en él, desgarrando piel y carne, mientras él otro trataba inútilmente de soltarse, Lupin insistió, determinado a no soltarlo, hasta que Grayback dejó de moverse, ya no rugió más, y Lupin aulló de nuevo a la Luna Llena, con triunfo, irgiendose sobre sus patas traseras, hasta que cayó al suelo, fulminado por la pérdida de sangre, quedando tendido junto a Grayback, ambos heridos de muerte.

**Holaaaaaa**

**bueno que tal? Espero que os guste el cap, jajaja**

**Bueno ahora las malas noticias, humm, una no tan mala y es que este será el antepenultimo o penultimo capítulo, depende de cuanto me enrolle en el otro**

**y ahora que os he dejado en lo mejor viene la mala noticia, y es que la semana que viene no podré actualizar porque me voy de viaje y no voy a estar aquí, pero prometo que actualizaré en cuanto regrese, sin falta...**

**bueno nos vemos en los comentarios**

**besos **

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	19. De cómo Remus Lupin

De cómo, Remus Lupin, prefiere el chocolate a las lentejas. 

Cuando los primeros rayos de Sol despuntaron, Remus Lupin volvió a ser humano, inconsciente, la sangre todavía brotaba de sus heridas, demasiado profundas para ser ignoradas.

Hermione gritó, aterrada, cuando vio a los dos hombres tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles, ignoraba la suerte que había corrido Greyback, para nada le importaba, pero la visión de Remus, cubierto de sangre y aparentemente sin vida, partió su alma en pedazos.

-¡Remus!-Gritó, corriendo hacia él, deshaciéndose del agarre del anciano que la acompañaba.

Se arrodillo junto a él, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, percibiendo así el leve latido de su corazón, el hombre pareció sentir su presencia, entreabrió los ojos, todo era borroso a su alrededor y la luz del Sol le golpeaba la vista, recordando que seguía vivo tras una dura Luna Llena.

-Hermione…-Balbució, y aunque le costaba hablar fue la cara de la joven la que le anunció que algo iba realmente mal.

El rostro de la chica estaba cubierto de sangre, goteaba por su barbilla y Remus se estremeció, dirigiendo una mano temblorosa a su mejilla, buscando la herida en tan delicado rostro. Ella le acariciaba el cabello, lágrimas caían de sus ojos y Lupin comprendió que no había herida en el rostro de Hermione, la sangre era de él.

Tosió, mareado de repente, tomando consciencia de su situación, crítica, sino ya irremediable. La necesidad irrefrenable de despedirse de ella por si no la volvía a ver se apoderó de él, contempló con ternura el delicado rostro que le observaba, empañado por las lágrimas y la sangre, contraído en una mueca de terror y desesperación.

-Te quiero Hermione-Susurró, demasiado débil para elevar la voz.- por favor, recuérdalo siempre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas que caían sin control, Remus apretó su mano, tratando de reconfortarla.

-¡No! No digas eso, no te mueras, Remus. ¡No puedes después de todo lo que ha pasado!-Sollozaba-Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola.

El malherido licántropo balbuceó una pobre disculpa, desviando la vista hacia Greyback, sin duda muerto junto a él.

-Está muerto-suspiró con casi indiferencia-, ahora tú estás a salvo, no tienes nada que temer.

Hermione asintió, temblorosa y desesperada, lanzando una mirada suplicante al hombre que venía con ella, tenía fe ciega en él, era lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder salvar a Remus, aunque después de lo ocurrido...

Tuvo que ignorar las palabras de Ron y abalanzarse por las escaleras, seguida de los Malfoy. El tiempo se acababa y Remus corría peligro, se enfrentaría a cuanto mortífago fuese necesario, pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontró cuando abrió la puerta del despacho.

-¡Dámela!-Ordenó una voz fría, que Hermione no tardó en identificar.

Unos grilletes aferraban las muñecas de Dumbledore contra la pared, varios mortífagos contemplaban la escena, boquiabiertos, Voldemort amenazaba al anciano, mostrando su poder en el centro de la sala.

-Sabes que para conseguirla, tendrás que matarme.-Le recordó el anciano, sin mostrarse intimidado.

Voldemort rio, mostrando furia en sus ojos rojos.

-Dalo por hecho.-Provocó.-¿Para qué piensas que he organizado todo este plan? acabar con Potter y obtener la varita es una oferta más que tentadora.

-Tom, tu plan ya se ha echado a perder, Harry a huido y no pienso permitirte que consigas la varita.-Le informó Dumbledore, retando al mago tenebroso con la mirada.

-¿Cómo piensas impedirlo, viejo?-Se mofó la serpiente.-No te veo en muy buena forma.

Hermione se horrorizó, agazapada en una esquina de la puerta, junto a Draco que la miraba sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablan? -Preguntó-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No lo sé, Voldemort quiere una varita, pero no entiendo porque Dum…

_-¡Crucio!-_Atacó el Señor Tenebroso, golpeando a Dumbledore con la maldición.

El anciano se retorcía, apenas sin emitir sonido alguno, los grilletes le impedían caer, y los mortífagos disfrutaban ante la humillación que sufría el venerado director.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Masculló Hermione que trató de levantarse y que a duras penas pudo ser retenida por Malfoy.

-Espera, Granger, espera.-La instó Draco, seguro de que si irrumpía allí en ese momento la matarían.

La castaña se frenó, reflexionando con frialdad y esperó a ver lo que sucedía en el despacho.

Voldemort había detenido su hechizo, Dumbledore, trataba de recuperar la compostura, Hermione pudo ver lo débil que estaba y lo poco que resistiría el anciano.

-¿Lo ves, viejo?-Se burlaba el otro.-¡Dime donde está!

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa, como si pretendiera burlarse del hombre.

-Te ciega el odio, Tom. Tanto que no ves lo que tienes delante.-O tal vez es que no eres digno.

La serpiente le miró, mostrándose desconcertado apenas un segundo, después se fundió en una mueca de ira y volvió a levantar la varita contra Dumbledore, la imperdonable atravesó la quietud.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-Se quejó el Señor Tenebroso, furioso.

Draco miró a la chica, haciendo un imperceptible gesto para que ella viese lo que él indicaba. Hermione abrió los ojos con asombro, observando el sombrero seleccionador, en las mismas narices de Voldemort, del que asomaba la punta de una larga y antigua varita.

-¿La ves?-Preguntó a Draco que sólo asintió.-Pero entonces…

-¿Qué más da ahora, Granger?-Draco optó por desviar el tema, no quería ser digno de nada, ni quería contemplar la posibilidad de que el señor tenebroso lo matara o que Dumbledore le hubiese contagiado de su amor incondicional hacia todos y por eso aún no había huido, de todo, eso sería lo peor.

_-¡Accio Varita!-_Musitó Hermione, alargando la mano para agarrar la varita cuando ésta llegaba a ella.

Voldemor la vio, pero fue tarde, Dumbledore pareció sorprendido un instante, pero la sonrisa regresó a su rostro al ver a Hermione con la varita en la mano, en el quicio de la puerta.

_-¡Avada…!_

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica que se sorprendió al ver como el hechizo surtía efecto y la varita de Voldemort salía despedida por los aires, se hizo el silencio en el despacho y mago tenebroso rugió de ira.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Bramó.

Hermione lo observó todo con asombro, sin alcanzar a comprender como había logrado desarmar al Señor Tenebroso con un simple hechizo.

-La varita no va contra su amo, le protege, eso es lo que hacía la señorita Granger, por eso funcionó con tanta efectividad.-Habló Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Ya sabrás que es invencible ¿Por eso la deseas, Tom?

Voldemort lanzó a sus mortífagos contra ellos, Hermione, dejándose llevar por el instinto, convocó un escudo que se interpuso entre ellos y las imperdonables que, por muy imposible que Hermione lo considerara, rebotaron contra la barrera, obligando a los mortífagos a retirarse, encabezados por su señor, que fue el primero en entrar por la chimenea cuando Yaxley logró desbloquearla, justo cuando un rayo rojo impactó contra el pecho del Señor Oscuro, que se desvaneció entre llamas verdes hacia un destino incierto.

Draco reía exageradamente, asomando por la puerta cuando el peligro hubo pasado, decidido a abandonar su faceta valiente por un tiempo, había aprendido la lección, la que Dumbledore quería que él supiese, reconocía su error, pero no deseaba que nadie más se diese cuenta.

Hermione corrió presta a desatar a Dumbledore que se tambaleó ligeramente.

-Me alegra tenerla de vuelta, señorita Granger.-Saludó el hombre, llanamente, como si en realidad ella solo hubiese ido a Irlanda.-Sabía que cumpliría su cometido señor Malfoy, enhorabuena.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, con desinterés, debatiéndose entre preguntar lo sucedido o marcharse de allí ahora que todo estaba hecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó ella, entregando la varita al anciano.-¿Qué es?

Dumbledore la tomó entre sus manos, mostrándola a los chicos.

-La varita de Saúco.-Informó, guardándola en su túnica.-Una de las reliquias de la muerte.

-¿Las reliquias de la Muerte?-Musitó Hermione, que trataba de recordar algo sobre el tema.

-Sí, Granger, las reliquias de muerte.-Repitió Draco, sentado sobre la mesa, hablando con pesadez.-No es más que un cuento infantil, la idea de que existen de verdad es absurda. Pero algunos lo creen de verdad, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que esté usted entre ellos?-Inquirió, mirando a Dumbledore.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte, serán necesarias para acabar con Voldemort, pero ahora eso no es una prioridad. ¿Dónde está Harry?-Preguntó el anciano saltando su vista sobre Hermione.

Dumbledore se acercó al cuerpo de Lupin, las profundas heridas de su cuello no parecían buena señal, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de una Hermione suplicante, arrodillándose junto a ella, miró a su venerado amigo con tristeza.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Remus-Le felicitó Dumbledore, sacando su varita.-, jamás dudé de ti.

El licántropo asintió, todavía entre los brazos de Hermione.

-No podía dejarla sola, no podía…-Lupin parecía cada vez más débil, Hermione se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

-¡Remus!-Sollozaba.-¡Fue culpa mía!

El negó con la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por mantenerse consciente.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Hogwarts, allí podrán hacer más que yo.-Anunció Dumbledore, tomando la mano de Lupin y rodando con su brazo a Hermione.-Es arriesgado aparecerse en este estado, pero es la única opción.

La castaña asintió, esperando que Remus hiciera lo propio y se aferró más fuerte a él cuando la oscuridad les invadió de regreso al castillo.

Cuando la claridad se cernió de nuevo en el cielo y Harry pudo distinguir el lugar en el que estaba, no pudo evitar ver los torreones de Hogwarts recortándose en la distancia.

-¿La casa de los gritos?-Masculló, clavando su vista en Snape que permanecía inmóvil, vigilante.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, la Marca Tenebrosa le ardía, sabía que su señor le buscaba y que era su momento de rendir cuentas, sabía que no podía evadir a los mortífagos durante mucho tiempo más, pero había cumplido su promesa, Potter seguía vivo un día más, aunque a veces pensara que el chico no lo merecía.

-Sí, Potter-Contestó con fingida indiferencia.

Harry se incorporó dolorosamente, acercándose a la tapiada ventana, a través de la cual se colaban los primeros perezosos rayos de Sol, justo a tiempo para poder ver las sombras negras de los mortífagos alejarse por el aire, lejos de Hogwarts.

-¡Se van!-Exclamó.-Tenemos que volver.

Snape también se asomó a la ventana, comprobando que era cierto y los mortífagos se alejaban, la marca le volvió a arder, con más intensidad, recordándole que su amo le reclamaba, pero Snape no se movió, temeroso ante la posibilidad de que hubieran logrado su objetivo.

-¡Tú te quedas Potter!-Ordenó Snape, de camino a la puerta.

-¡No!-Protestó Harry, luchando por deshacerse de las cuerdas que le apresaban.

Snape salió por el pasadizo del Sauce y corrió hacia el castillo. En el vestíbulo Minerva McGonagall trataba de recomponerse, ayudada por los pequeños Weasley, que le miraron con recelo.

Narcisa Malfoy permanecía sentada al pie de la escalera, Draco bajaba en ese instante, solo.

-¡El Señor Tenebroso acaba de huir!-Informó, con una sonrisa torcida, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Miró a Snape, que le devolvió la sonrisa, Ron y Ginny le apuntaron con sus varitas y las preguntas estuvieron a punto de comenzar, nerviosas, pero un grito de horror desvió la atención de todos.

Entraron en la enfermería, sin poder contener expresiones de sorpresa, ante la dantesca escena que se desarrollaba allí.

Dumbledore apenas se tenía en pie, Hermione lloraba, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Remus, todo cubierto de sangre. La señora Pomfrey observaba al hombre, murmurando hechizos y aplicando pociones a una velocidad desesperada.

Ron, incapaz de ver sufrir a su amiga, trató de ir junto a ella y consolarla, aunque en el fondo doliese ver como ella sufría por otro, su hermana le tomó la mano y no llegó a dar dos pasos porque Malfoy fue más rápido, recorrió la estancia a grandes zancadas, mirando a Lupin con expresión ligeramente apenada, rodeando a Hermione por los hombros.

-Profesor, ¿Ves lo que pasa cuándo te dejo solo un par de minutos?-Preguntó el rubio con picardía, tratando a hacer reaccionar a un descompuesto Lupin.-Matamos a Bellatrix, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-¡Greyback es historia!-Contestó, improvisando una sonrisa que logró provocar el desasosiego de Hermione.

-No está mal, lunático.-Probó el chico, recordando haber oído algo de eso.

Lupin le miró a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa, sin dejar de apretar la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. Su mente vagó al pasado en que una vez fue feliz. Él no sufría por nadie y nade lo hacía por él, porque le destrozaba ver llorar a Hermione y más si él era la causa, sin ser capaz de aliviarle el dolor que apenas era capaz ya de sentir.

Y sabía que lamentaría cada una de las lágrimas que ella todavía derramaría por él. Continuó mirando los ojos grises del chico frente a él, el cerebro empezaba a funcionarle con lentitud, ya no distinguía aquel pasado de este presente y perdía la esperanza en su futuro.

-Cuídala, Canuto.-Suplicó, mirando a Draco, débil como estaba, su mente pensaba en Sirius, en los mismos ojos y sonrió al pensar que pronto lo encontraría de nuevo.

-¡No!-Murmuró Hermione, llorando.-¡Remus, no!

Harry cruzó el pasadizo, saliendo sin detenerse por el Sauce, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a Hogwarts.

Se había librado de las ataduras de Snape y trataba de averiguar si todos estaban bien. El Sol ya despuntaba y temía por Hermione, tanto que sus pies se movían solos, mientras un único pensamiento inundaba su mente.

-¡Harry!-Le llamó una voz.-¡Detente, Harry!

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió allí a una bruja, de cabello rosa chicle, se detuvo, pero se puso en guardia, podía ser una trampa, la mujer le miraba con gesto lastimero y arrepentido.

Harry dudó de nuevo.

-¿Tonks?-Preguntó, en un instante confiado.

-Sí, ¿Qué…qué ha pasado?-Preguntó, temerosa.-¿Qué hago aquí?

-¡Traicionaste a la orden! Eso ha pasado.-Replicó Harry, caminando de vuelta al castillo, ignorando a Tonks.

-¡Espera! Eso no es posible, ¿Dónde está Remus?-Tonks le siguió, desesperada.

Harry la encaró, deteniéndose, furioso.

-¡Por tu bien espero que siga con vida!

Distinguió a lo lejos a los Weasleys, inconscientes y a Kingsley, frotándose la cabeza, dolorido.

-¿Qué…?

Harry no se detuvo, entró por el pórtico y ando con paso presto al no descubrir a nadie allí, por los pasillos. Tonks aún iba tras él.

-Harry, yo…únicamente no esperaba que se valiesen de la _Imperius_, temía por Remus y…

-¡Cállate!-La obligó Harry.-Tus excusas ya no valen de nada, desparece de mi vista ahora, traidora.

El pelo de Tonks se oscureció, pero desapareció por donde había venido sin decir una palabra más.

Harry escuchó voces, venían de la enfermería, las siguió, quedó en la puerta, anonadado, tras Narcisa Malfoy. Dumbledore permanecía en pie, su varita en alto, apuntaba hacia Lupin, cuando Harry vio el cuerpo de su profesor, sintió un arrebato de cólera y de incomprensión, Lupin tendría que haber contado con él, dejarle al margen, había sido un error fatal.

Se alegró al ver a Hermione, aunque esta lloraba, amargamente, ¿entre los brazos de Malfoy? El rubio imploraba con la mirada a Dumbledore.

Harry no entendía nada, se quedó clavado allí, observando como todos los demás, se podía decir que estos no se percataban de su presencia allí.

_-¡Vulnera sanectum!-_Empezó a repetir Dumbledore, sabedor de que el poder de la varita de Saúco era lo único capaz de salvar a Remus e iba a gastar sus últimas energías en ese cometido.-_¡Vulnera Sanectum!_

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Lupin empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, con dificultad, la medimaga lo miraba incrédula, pues ella había probado lo mismo escasos minutos atrás, sin resultado.

Hermione observaba, lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, y el silencio reinó en la estancia, hasta que la última herida de Lupin se cerró y Dumbledore habló con voz muy queda, agotado.

-Se repondrá.-Musitó, desvaneciéndose después en el suelo, bajo la mirada agradecida de Hermione, y la sorpresa de los demás.

-Quería la varita, siempre fue su plan, la varita para acabar con Potter y esta vez casi logra ambos cometidos.-Habló Dumbledore, visiblemente ojeroso, sentado al borde de la cama de la enfermería.

-¿Se valió de la profecía para ello?-Quiso saber Harry, todavía asimilando la información.

-Así es Harry, se valió de ella para engañarnos a todos y obtener lo que deseaba, logró volvernos los unos contra los otros.-Informó el anciano, recorriendo a su público.

-Pues no le salió muy bien, ¡Ahora estamos más unidos!-Murmuró Ron, descontento, mirando las entrelazadas manos de Remus y Hermione, tras la cual, Draco Malfoy, sonreía con suficiencia, aceptando que ya no era posible mantener el engaño, deseoso de que la relación que mantenía con toda esa gente fuese de nuevo la misma, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-No, Ron, afortunadamente falló. Hay cosas con las que no contaba.-Lanzó una mirada significativa a Snape y Draco.-Cosas que ni yo esperaba.-Agregó, sonriendo a Narcisa, situada junto a su hijo.

-¿Ahora qué?-Quiso saber Harry, impaciente como de costumbre.

-Ahora descansamos, volvemos a clase y…

-Esperamos.-Acabó el moreno, cansado de tanta espera infructuosa como la que le había invadido aquellas dos semanas.

-Me temo que sí, Harry.-Habló Lupin con voz queda.-Cuando Voldemort decida actuar, estamos preparados, sus defensas ahora son muy débiles. Todo gracias a lo que ha sucedido.

-Pero…

-Nada, Harry.-Se sumó Hermione.-Tenemos que averiguar que hace poderoso a Voldemort y acabar con eso, además de reunir las…-Se calló, mirando a Dumbledore con disculpa, este hizo un gesto, aceptándolo y miró a Harry con suavidad.

-¿Las qué?-Quiso saber, pero Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Más tarde, Harry.-Allanó el director.-Necesitamos descansar y Remus y la señorita Granger tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar, supongo.

Instó con un gesto a que todos se retiraran, obedecieron, saliendo de la enfermería con lentitud, Harry abrazó a Hermione, con fuerza, igual que si hiciese una eternidad que no la veía, encantada de verla sana y salva, miró a Malfoy con desagrado y él le devolvió la habitual mirada de desprecio, salió el primero de allí, seguido de Ginny que corrió tras él.

Ron desapareció, sintiendo que no tenía nada que decir, seguido de Snape que se fue con Narcisa, después de que ésta despidiera a la castaña con una inclinación de cabeza.

Draco aguardó, contemplando con seriedad a la pareja.

-No puedes hacerte el indiferente ahora.-Le recordó Hermione, mirándole con severidad, el rubio asintió.

-Hacemos un buen equipo, Malfoy, ahora no te eches atrás.-Murmuró Lupin, con pesadez.

Draco sonrió, imitando la inclinación de cabeza de su madre, alejándose hacia la salida.

-Lupin, yo no soy Sirius Black, pero supongo que tendréis que conformaros conmigo.-Aceptó, sonriendo burlón, antes de salir como todo el mundo.

Remus y Hermione quedaron solos, la castaña ya no lloraba, sus ojos marrones, como el más puro chocolate, ese que volvía loco al licántropo, le escrutaban con amor, sin dejar de mirarlo, temerosa de que se desvaneciera de repente.

Él la tomaba de la mano, incapaz de soltarla, ahora sabía que no lo haría jamás, sabedor de que si seguía vivo era únicamente por ella.

-Hermione-La llamó, para que ella le mirara con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.-, te quiero y te prometo que no voy a dejarte jamás.

La castaña se incorporó de la silla, acercándose al cabecero de la cama, mirando a Remus que sonreía.

-Yo también te quiero Remus y sé que te quedarás conmigo, del mismo modo que sé que jamás yo podría dejarte marchar y no ir contigo.-Susurró, acercando su rostro al de él.

El hombre acarició la mejilla de ella, atrayéndola con suavidad para besarla al fin. Había obtenido amor, el más grande y puro, del que jamás podría haber imaginado que se reservaba para él, amaba a Hermione Granger y sonrió mientras la besaba, porque no se había equivocado, si analizaba la situación fríamente, debía alegrarse de regresar a Hogwarts.

**Bueno, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo anuncio: this is the end**

**espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, aquí termina mi primer fic, pero los demás siguen vivos y dispuestos para todos vosotros. **

**Os quiero agradecer vuestra paciencia y que hayais leido y comentado, que me tengais en favoritos, mi mediocre exito es por vosotros, así que de nuevo gracias**

**nos vemos en los comentarios a ver que os pareció esta historia en general y en particular este cap...**

**besos y espero que nos veamos pronto en otro fic**

**se despide **

**Aivlis Mlalfoy**


	20. Anexo: De cómo, si fuese un Dramione

**Antes de irme del todo os traigo un pequeño regalo, o bueno, llamadlo como querais el caso es que Esmeralda Black no paraba de decirme que tal vez Draco debía besar a Hermione y a pesar de que yo sabía que debía rescatarla Lupin y que no había cabida para esto en la historia no me pude resistir a escribirle lo que hubiese podido pasar si Lupin, por cualquier circunstancia no hubisese acudido.**

**Se que os gustará más la otra versión, pero no me pude resistir a daros a probar este pequeño escrito que le envie a Esme y que espero que al menos os guste algo. **

**jajaja**

De cómo, si esto fuese un Dramione…

Draco Malfoy volvió a escuchar el grito, ya no lo pudo soportar más, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, parándose en la sala, dónde un grupo de gente vestida de negro reía descontrolada.

Llevaban así varios días, los mortífagos parecían haber encontrado su diversión en torturar a Hermione, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había sido Bella quien se lo había suplicado al Señor Tenebroso, Draco la odiaba, no podía decir cuánto, pero el deseo de acabar con ella y su siniestra risa le propinaba sosiego.

Su madre permanecía en un rincón, apartada del resto, cabizbaja y aparentemente ausente a la situación que la rodeaba, aunque alzó la vista cuando un nuevo grito desesperado salió de la habitación del fondo, Draco vio una lágrima caer de su iris azul.

Apretó los puños y con frialdad, tratando de aparentar que nada le alarmaba, recorrió la estancia en busca del desalmado que probaba su varita con Granger.

De nuevo sintió un escalofrío al comprobar que era Grayback otra vez quien faltaba en aquella sala, y un nuevo grito e Hermione le hizo saltar como un resorte. Era tarde y Lupin no iba a venir.

Cruzó la estancia, con paso firme y sin mirar a nadie, aunque su tía Bellatrix le llamaba entre gemidos histéricos.

De un golpe abrió la puerta y el odio corrió libre por su cuerpo cuando vio a Grayback sobre Hermione con la boca abierta sobre una herida sangrante en el cuello de la sangre sucia.

-¡Crucio!

La varita de Draco lanzó el hechizo contra el hombre lobo que se retorció, saliendo despedido, lejos de Hermione que sollozaba y gemía.

-¡Crucio!-Repitió consciente de que si no lo mataba era porque antes quería hacerlo sufrir.

No sabía por qué lo hacía y si acaso le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacerle a la sangre sucia, pero verla en ese estado había sido más de lo que podía soportar, y había soportado muchas cosas.

Grayback no dejaba de agitarse en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

-¿Qué se supone que pretendes?-Exclamó Bellatrix que ya no se reía y que aguijoneaba con la mirada a su sobrino.

-Se acabó tu turno engendro.-Le informó a Grayback, que paró de retorcerse en cuanto levantó su varita, ignorando las palabras de Bellatrix.-¿Acaso piensas que los sangre limpia deberíamos compartir nuestras sobras con alguien como tú?-Se burló en tono malévolo, metido en su papel de mortífago.

Hermione temblaba y Bellatrix empezó a reír de nuevo, arrastrando a Grayback fuera de la sala, el licántropo todavía gruñía y trataba de abalanzarse sobre Draco.

-Vaya sobrino, parece que si tienes lo que hay que tener, en ese caso, diviértete.-En ese momento Draco juró reservarle una imperdonable a su tía, pero cuando la puerta se cerró, recordó que había cosas más importantes que la venganza.

-¡Granger!-Exclamó corriendo hacia ella, su cuerpo todavía temblaba y lo hizo más cuando la tocó, para ver si tenía alguna mordedura.-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Te ha mordido? Dime ¿Te ha mordido?

-No.-Contestó la chica entre sollozos.-No.-Repitió pues Draco, parecía no haberla oído y seguía palpando entre la sangre, buscando las marcas de los dientes de Grayback.

Se detuvo, tenía las manos empapadas de sangre, Hermione continuaba llorando descontroladamente y movido de nuevo por un impulso la abrazó.

Hermione no lo entendió al principio, por un momento pensó que la iba a atacar, que actuaría como Grayback, pero pasados unos segundos sus temblorosas manos se posaron en las mejillas de Draco, obligándole a mirarla, a la par que un sentimiento de gratitud hacia el Slytherin nacía en su interior.

-Gracias, Draco.-Dijo Hermione con ojos empañados en lágrimas y una voz entrecortada.-Muchas gracias.

Draco se quedó inmóvil por un instante, jamás había pensado que Hermione Granger tuviese nada que agradecerle, tampoco jamás había pensado que iba a salvarla, pero la chica todavía sollozaba con más intensidad.

-Ya está, Hermione ya pasó, voy a sacarte de aquí.-Aseguró, en tono solemne se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Apartó las lágrimas del rostro de la chica, que pareció calmarse ligeramente y se inclinó para delante con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Hermione creyó que iba a morir y Draco Malfoy la había salvado, ahora prometía sacarla de allí con incontestable autoridad y como una inconsciente ella confiaba ciegamente en él, también se inclinó hacia delante, pero sus intenciones eran bien distintas.

Quizá no era la mejor manera de expresar gratitud, pero en aquel momento, Hermione sabía que nada le iba a hacer sentirse más viva, que nada en el mundo podría transmitir mayores emociones que las que ella le quería transmitir a Draco.

Rozó sus labios con los suyos, temblorosos, húmedos de tanto llorar y lo hizo con miedo, con miedo de que Malfoy se diese cuanta entonces de a quien estaba ayudando, y con miedo la correspondió Malfoy, aferrándola con cuidado por la espalda, para que no cayese hacia atrás. Asustado como estaba, ahora él también temblaba, al tiempo que se internaba con suavidad en la boca de la Gryffindor, con a sabor a sangre y dolor.

Sabía que ella había sufrido, que deseaba sentir que a alguien le importaba, Draco sabía que el perdón que aquel beso transmitía no lo iba a encontrar en ninguna palabra vacía, supo que al final no todo iba a estar perdido, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que hubiese rogado por salir, una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y se mezcló con las de Hermione.

Permanecieron un tiempo así, reconfortándose mutuamente en aquel beso, haciéndose saber que no estaban solos. Hasta que se separaron y Draco la tomó de la mano, con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vámonos.-Dijo al fin, consciente de que para sacarla de ahí, tendría que pasar sobre los mortífagos.

**Vale, ahí está, ahora sí, de nuevo gracias y besos a todos, ya me dareis vuestra opinión respecto a esto, y bueno...hasta la próxima**

**os quiere**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


End file.
